Artifact
by Wrongaboutme
Summary: Alec and Magnus were two completely different personalities. Opposite attracts, so they say. But Alec realized he had been escaping from the truth: that this love shared between them was forbidden and wrong. At the end, Alec had to choose to stay sane or continue dreaming. *Slow-pace AU sets in the futuristic universe. Rated M for lemons, swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N: **A futuristic universe, so I create lots of new places for the story and I hope this prologue won't be too boring… I HOPE.

*** No guarantee on my updating speed but I never abandon my story. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Waved goodbye to his schoolmates Alec headed to the Easton Train Station. Walking inside the transparent tunnel he fished the phone out from his jeans' pocket and pressed the screen a few times, holding it like a microphone. A voice came through.

"Sir?"

"Hi, Hodge. I'm finished with the orchestra and about to get on the train. I've already eaten."

He said indifferently, entering his log to the butler.

"Entry filed, recorded at 11:03 pm, 21th of March, 2541."

The idea of telling a robot your daily activities still crept him out, even it was a common practice long before he was born. He simply not that into documenting his life events and had others knowing it. Sure there were benefits doing it, but Alec felt his privacy was invaded. He only did so on his parents' request. Since they were always on business trips, they would access the database and check on him and his siblings by listening their logs.

How stupid it did sound. Alec had asked Hodge about this when he was young, what responded with a list of reasons and advantages of the recordings. He quickly shut Hodge out after ten seconds.

Threw the phone into his backpack Alec pulled a book and held it in his hand. A real book as in paperback. Every time he was reading people would shot him weird glances; most of them had never seen one. No one was using books now. They were replaced by electronic devices and fifty years before his birth, the last bookstore in the world closed due to the invasion of advanced technologies.

If you wanted to have a book printed, it would cost a fortune even the papers were produced in a laboratory rather than harvesting the natural environment. No one wanted to invest in papers anymore, among many other things. Alec could only dream of the times people wrote with a pen in their hands, let the tip touched the thin layer of paper and left the inks in loves and worries, hatreds and furies.

It was far too different from looking at the tablets and screens. He could touch – smell the words. The texture of dancing sentences and the sweet scent of plots, which could only pass on through paperbacks. He had not once thought of how lucky he was to be born into a rich family but not because of the wealth and better living his family could bring, it was the library that made him grateful.

A library with real books inherited from his ancestors. That was his heaven.

Alec walked passed a green layer of electronic particles for identification purpose and without trouble he went down the stairs. The only living in the station was the ebony haired teenager standing in front of an automatic door. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Alec flipped to the page where he was interrupted last time. Instantly he was drawn to the world and completely ignored the random announcements and servers patrolling nearby.

He lifted his head up when the train came in, stopped perfectly in its position and the boring tone ringed around the platform. The door slid opened silently, revealing an empty carriage. Groaned in annoyance Alec found himself a seat in the almost vacant space, trying to read under the dim light. He hated travelling at late night. It was out of his imagination that the lighting system in the public transport changed following the circle of day. It was always too bright at the morning and too dark at night.

Hugging the backpack Alec rested his chin on top of it, concentrated on the book. He needed not worry about missing his stop as Guardian was his destination, which also was the end of the line.

It was one of his bad habits: being unaware of surrounding environment when he focused too hard on his task. If he had listened to his siblings' advice, now he would notice the group of three crept inside the same carriage few minutes ago, watching him with eagle eyes. Every slight movement of his was noted with great delicacy.

Massaging his nose bridge Alec had the perception that the light was becoming weaker as he was having trouble reading the word without zooming close. One more thing he discovered, the neon light bulb above each door was turned off. Weird, since no matter when and whatever happened they would _always_, always lighted up.

The darkness was approaching him and a mysterious fog rushing towards Alec. Now he could barely make out the shape of poles three steps away. With a sudden urge of panic Alec stood up, trying to locate the emergency speaker –

* * *

An Asiatic man was sitting on a bench in front of the coast, sketching on his notepad. Humming a tone terribly off-key, he added two more strokes and exhaled a satisfactory sigh. He held up the paper, letting the sunray penetrated it and shed dimmed shine on his design. Smiled contentedly, he slipped the paper back into his maroon leather case and prepared to start a new one.

Not a while after a guy similar to his age sat down next to him, peeping at the spotless papers.

"You are wasting your money on this."

The part Asian man snorted at the comment and turned his head to face the guy in gray hairs, said defensively. "Yeah right. How is your drug business, Jem?"

As if salt was sprayed on the exposed wounds Jem whined, wrinkled his nose. His gray pupils darted around to inspect the area. It was his luck that no droid was around.

"Magnus, don't say it out loud. I can get arrested for this, you know."

"Alright." Magnus threw his hands in the air with enjoyment, seeing his comeback successfully shut Jem down. The two of them were friend for ages along with two others, Will and Tessa. They grew up together, basically did everything with each other yet their ways went utterly disparate; Jem, while a licensed psychiatrist with a part-time job of smuggling drugs across the borders, his best friend Will was working in the homicide division of local police.

Will at first, angrily opposed Jem's action. But he never reported him to the officials, simply because he understood his reasons behind. The four of them were living in a city with all kinds of benefits. At the same time people outside, the discarded and exiles were poor and neglected. There should be no connection between the two worlds despite the fact that they were separated by an invisible shield.

Jem, a good-natured man had went out there once for his stillborn research. And once was enough, he said.

Magnus didn't think much about it, since it was Jem's business. Although sometimes he got worried over him; crossing the border was punishable by death.

"So, what do you need?"

Looking at Jem, Magnus said right into the pair of gentleness.

"Candy."

_The code_. He nodded with hesitation, asked. "When?"

At the second, there was a wave of black lines traveling along the invisible shield.

"Twelve tomorrow. One more thing, Tessa wants to ask you about modeling." Jem pocketed his hands, body tensed up when another groups of lines appeared above their heads. Magnus too, noticed and spoke.

"It's already the fifth times since I am here. They can't just give it a rest!"

Normally the city scanning would be carried out once every two hours. Yet right now, Magnus had only been sitting on the bench for an hour and the frequent scanning was annoying him. He wanted to catch the sunlight color right for his nature themed collection, not bunches of black lines circling the maize evening gown.

"Well, I tried to call Will this morning and he had to leave in a hurry. Possibly a new murder?"

Jem said while tilting his head to the side, watching one more wave. Sighed, Magnus threw the notepad aside. "Just forget about it. And you talked about modeling for Tessa. Are you serious?"

His frown deepened when Jem replied a yes.

"Should I feel honored about it? Because I don't."

His words made Jem chuckled, couldn't help but Magnus copied the grin. "Enough of that, just tell me why."

"Do you – no, of course you don't. Tessa's company is trying to open a new operation line and they need a proposal…"

Magnus listened carefully to Jem's explanation, shook his head once he was finished. It was a crazy idea.

"They are nuts. No way the government will allow this."

"I think they will. They are considering to legalize the meats black market." Jem stated, again attention was drawn to the black lines vanished behind the buildings.

"It's creepy and tell Tessa to find someone else." Magnus was not narcissistic enough to accept this offer. Magnificent he was but no. The idea of thinking about it had his hairs stood on their ends.

"Come on, you know she won't bother you unless she has to. Consider this a favor, Magnus?"

They stared at each other for seconds, and Magnus surrendered, groaned when a big grin on Jem's face.

"Fine! I'll call her tonight but only in certain conditions."

"That is?" Jem leaned in excitedly.

"If the proposal is passed, destroy everything about me."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 1: Gift

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** Tell me how you feel about this... should I do more to Alec or no? I am evil I know.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gift**

Will rubbed his face on the fluffy pillow, trying to block away the ringing tone. It was his day off and he had planned to sleep until afternoon. No one was supposed to wake up that early in a holiday.

However, the phone kept on ringing. Will whined in irritation and held his hand up, two seconds later Jonathan's yell reached his ears.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGTH! Send out more droids. I want every corner covered. Will,_ wake the fuck up_."

Massaging his eyes, Will switched to his working mode. Only under stressful circumstances did Jonathan curse. That led to one sole conclusion: Something big happened.

Yawning, Will slurred. "Shot."

"A Lightwood is missing."

In Vikram everyone knew the Lightwood family but not due to noble reasons. Maryse and Robert were infamous for their cruel business practices and scorn on Will's kind – _Aristos,_ the genetically modified humans.

"It's not related to my division."

He was in homicide, surely a missing person file would not pass to his desk. And deep down inside, he didn't want to help. It was cold he knew, and he despised himself for thinking like that. But he had his reasons.

A sigh filled up his bedroom. Jonathan never sighed. "Will, I wish I could be like you; so carefree. This case… it's not only about Lightwood. It is The Institute."

The word had Will sat up, heart skipped a beat. He suddenly felt lucky that it was just a phone call.

"Are you sure?" His voice was shaking from excitement and somehow, a little disappointment too. People heard its name slipped through lips but never a shadow appeared. The Clave held no information concerning The Institute and Will himself had no desire to care, not until Jem was involved in the smuggling business.

Jonathan shouted to some poor rookies. "You _damn well _tell me how the boy disappeared from the train! – NO you… stupid!" With that sounds of shattering glasses transmitted to Will's end. Getting out from his bed the blue-eyed man stretched and nearly bended himself in half.

"Will, get here now."

Then the phone was off. Shaking his head, Will prepared himself to work.

When he arrived everything was a mess. Screens were flying across the room, words and photos passed his sides. Some even went through him on its way.

Frowning, Will headed right to Jonathan's office and found the man scolding at the officers. The full height glass panel turned black, filled with information and case files, also intercon for updates. A cleaner was collecting pieces of glass around the corner of Jonathan's desk, picking up fragments and stuffed them into its opening.

"Check every ten minutes. OUT."

Merely a second later the officers flee from the commissioner. Will whistled while sitting down in front of the desk, nearly knocked the cleaner over while crossing his legs.

"Calm down tiger. You need to keep your emotion under control."

Jonathan spared him a sideway glance, the fire inside his eyes flamed even higher. "Will, I think you have no idea how bad it is going to get."

"Pray tell." The cleaner finished its work, sprayed something on the carpet and showed itself out from the office.

"God I wish I was you, so – ignorant about what is happening. Now don't waste time discussing this, I want you to help me finding the boy."

Jonathan slashed his hands on the desk that Will thought he was about to break it, luckily the computer still functioning fine. A photo of a teenager appeared on the panel, personal detailed listed on the right side. Will gulped when he saw the Lightwood child.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it was a younger you when I saw the pictures."

On the screen was a teenager with ebony hairs staring into the camera, looked like a picture from student ID. The corners of his mouth raised, a small smile decorated the pale face. Blue eyes crystal like, speaking care and innocent. Will knew they looked alike, but only on the appearance. There was nothing the same in their eyes.

Jonathan briefed the situation after a moment of silence.

"This morning we received a missing report from the Lightwood Mansion keeper. It said Alexander entered his last log at 11:03 pm last night, after his school practice. We know that he keeps his life in a routine, music practice on every Tuesday and Friday, otherwise he stays at home. He doesn't go out. The butler and his siblings say he is responsible, quiet and disciplined. So we can rule out the chance of the boy partying, drinking or taking drugs.

"We checked the train scanning system and found a record of Alexander Lightwood entered Easton Train Station at 11:10 pm. He took the train to the direction of Guardian three minutes later. And… he vanished."

"Don't be ridiculous. Maybe he was taken in the platform."

"No. Many servers' cameras showed him walked into the train. We tried to retrieve footages from servers in every stop in-between, but all are corrupted."

"What about the cams on the trains?"

"You know how silly those public transports are, they adjust the brightness according to the real time. So we only have videos in night vision and heat energy detectors," Jonathan circled on the desk, "and basically it has no use. Those cams freeze ALL the time and are easily hacked. The searchers have already watched it, not only footages are lost during this critical time period, almost – 80% of other time has no vision! Are you fucking with me?"

Furiously Jonathan slammed his fists on the desk, the neon greens on the panel shook from his aura. Will asked a question that had been bothering him since the call.

"How do you know it is The Institute? And shouldn't a Lighwood have personal guards? After all that happened."

"For your first question, they sent… something of him to the Lightwood Mansion this morning, at 7 I think. It has a letter asking for money with Sebastian Verlac's signature. As the latter, I share the same curiosity with you. Helen suspects it is about the system the Lightwood Company wanted to sell five years ago."

"Oh yeah, the Tracker. You don't mean…" Will's heart chilled on his own thoughts. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were cold-hearted, but really, could they do that to their own children?

"If you read the news, Will, they did."

Jonathan said, both sighed sympathetically for the Lightwood's children. Just when Will parted his lips, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Jonathan nodded when Will looked at him for permission.

"Jem, I can't talk now."

"Oh, sorry. Um, I just want to remind you of our dinner tonight. At Taki." Jem spoke quickly and apologized again before hanging up. Will returned his focus on the panel.

He leaned forward, rested elbows on his knees. "If Alexander has the chip on him we can track him down, assume he is still alive."

However, Jonathan fixed his eyes on the desk, his finger tapping on the edge. His avoidance terrified Will. "Spill it, Jon."

"It was pulled out."

Will's brain stopped running for a second; all he had in mind was bloods. Pools of bloods.

Rubbed his face with his palm, Jonathan bit lightly at his knuckles before continuing. "His sister Isabelle got the package. You can imagine what her reaction was when she saw a bloodstained chip with scrap of fleshes on it."

Let out the breath he was holding, Will leaned back into the chair. This was _fucked up_.

"What can I do? It seems nothing can lead us to the boy's location."

"You are the best I have, Will. I want you to take the case." Jonathan ordered when he slumped, massaging his temples. He had never seen the blond this troubled. Politics was not his thing, still Will could imagine what position Jonathan was trapped.

Pressed his lips into a hard line, Will stood up. "But I just want you to know, finding missing person is not my strength. I can't guarantee anything."

Jonathan nodded, said tiredly. "I understand. Just fine me the boy, Will. Dead or alive."

Uncontrollably Will shivered, _dead or alive_, Jonathan had already expected the worst outcome. He shouldn't be surprised, after all it was Sebastian had the boy captured. Everything could have happened.

Took some deep breaths Will walked out of the office, a file sped an inch away from his face. But he was used to it.

* * *

Isabelle was holding herself on the sofa, watching the news about the unusual frequent scanning of the city. A hand patted her shoulder.

"Izzy, you should eat something." Jace was sitting next to her quivering form, soothing the tensed teenage girl. Hodge was holding a plate of roast pork. It smelled nice, but Isabelle wanted to throw up. She bended forward, gagged with dry throat. Jace immediately commanded Hodge to go back to the kitchen, palm brushing up and down on the girl's shrinking back. It was after the news was over that torture stopped.

_Torture_, tears welled up in her eyes. Choked a cry, Isabelle launched herself to Jace, who caught her in his arms tightly. She returned it by girding the muscled torso closer, buried her face into her brother's neck. And the tears she could not control anymore.

"Cry it out, Izzy. I'm here. He will be okay, I know it."

"No… no you don't…"

Alec was in Sebastian's hand, how could he be okay? She wanted to scream, but was too exhausted from the crying. Startled by her words, Jace seemed to lose his confidence. Yet he soon picked it back up.

"Alec is a fighter. Have a little faith in him. He will fight, and he will come back to us. Alive."

Isabelle swore, his last word just made her heart dulling in pain. She couldn't help but think of the package in her palms. It was some small and daintily wrapped in light blue paper. At first she thought it was one of her admirers and had the intention to dump it in the bin, only stopped by a grumpy Jace joining her at the table.

Lifting his palm up and down, Jace said. "This is light."

"It's probably from Meliorn." Took a sip from the glass, Isabelle put down her milk.

Jace pushed the little box forward until it touched her plate of bacon and eggs, raised an eyebrow. "Open it."

"Oh come on! Don't make me do it."

Isabelle glared at the smirking Jace, put another bite of eggs into her mouth. It was delicious as usual. Trying to ignore Jace's vicious stare she concentrated on eating her breakfast. Looked at the empty seat which would always be occupied by Alec, she aired her concern.

"Is Alec still upstairs?"

Still chewing, Jace mumbled. "Yeah."

It was weird for Alec to wake up late on a school day. Every morning they would find Alec was having his breakfast when they came to the dining room. Her brother would smile and welcome them to the table, setting out plates for them. It could have been done by Hodge, Isabelle had tried to convince Alec let the robot to its job. Deep down though, she was glad Alec insisted on this custom. It was these small gestures had her felt this was her home. There was a family in this house.

Cleaned her lips with napkin Isabelle suddenly was interested in the package. It was calling her; coaxing the Lightwood girl to open it, see it with her eyes what was in the tiny box. Jace grinned when she snatched the package up, she felt something moved inside as she twiddled it, tearing the wrapping paper.

Instead of a brown paperboard Meliorn always gave her, it was made in metal. A jewelry box in shiver, glossy with sprigs craving. Meliorn could not be in such a good taste.

"This isn't like Meliorn."

Sensing her doubts Jace leaned forward, eyeing the box. He encouraged, "He might leave his name inside. Open it."

"Alright."

Her fingers lingered on the lock, flipped the top over; she screamed and threw the box on the table, as if it was burning her hands. "MY GOD!" She heavily fell from the chair and landed on her hip. Jace jumped to her side by instinct, helping Isabelle up.

"Are you okay?"

She was shaking, air caught within her lungs. Isabelle gripped at Jace's wrists. "God – Alec… Alec!"

"Alec what?" Jace was searching for her eyes, something clicked when he saw the horror in her pupils. He struggled to pull her claws away. "Izzy, let go!"

Lost her control over the body, Isabelle only loosened her grasps seconds later. And once Jace was out of her hands, he leaped to inspect the item on the table. Isabelle watched his stiffen body stumbled backward, hand flee to cover his agape mouth.

"Hodge!" Jace yelled, but nothing responded. Hodge was on its charging spot, it was those rare time that it would shut down for energy regeneration. "I'm going to get Seelie, stay right here."

Minutes later Seelie rushed to the table, blocking Isabelle from it. "Please, Master Jace, take Master Isabelle to the living room before the police is arrived."

Jace kneed down and cupped Isabelle's bloodless face, calling her to stay sane. She had to hold on to Jace in order to get on her feet. Her eyes found the box on the table, now covered by a layer of jelly-like oil. The chip was gleaming under the light shot from Seelie's eyes, revealed itself with the layers of liquid and solid.

She simply couldn't tear her sight off it.

Hodge was back when the commissioner Jonathan Fairchild announced his presence. Jace was ordering Seelie to grab her a blanket when Jonathan asked her questions.

"Ms. Lightwood, has your brother got in some troubles recently?" The man sat down, keeping a comfortable distance. Isabelle answered with sobs.

"No… everyone likes him. He is nice to anyone, Aristos or us, or bots. He just, just too kind." Her eyes puffy, capillaries crawling their ways to the dark-brown pupils. Jace returned and wrapped the blanket around Isabelle, planted a kiss on her temple.

Jonathan changed his question toward Jace. "Mr. Lightwood, have you notified your parents yet?"

The golden-haired teenager snorted in light hatred.

"Yes. But they are in the middle of a negotiation."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from cursing. It was unbelievable that her parents wouldn't sacrifice their business for their own blood and flesh. She thought she was used to their absence, and this proved her to be totally wrong; she wished Maryse and Robert were here to comfort her. But it was her wishful thinking.

Noticed the tension when Jace spoke of the leaders of Lightwood Company, Jonathan explained the situation to them like they were in charge. Funny thing was they had not reached the legal age to do such thing yet. An analyst came in and whispered something to the blond. Isabelle saw his afflict expression.

"Sorry to inform you that… we confirm Sebastian Verlac is involved in this kidnapping. A letter was found under the chip."

Something ran up her throat whenever she thought of the chip inside the box. And she knew what it meant by Sebastian Verlac, a famous member of The Institute – her hope of seeing her brother again extinguished like a fire ran out of oxygen.

Jonathan apologized for the loss when he left the living room to the dining table, as if Alec was already dead.

There was nothing they could do. They were Lightwood, but they were so useless that they could not protect their brothers. Isabelle couldn't afford to lose another one, and so did Jace.

* * *

Alec was woken up to a kick on his ribs. Yelping, his body wanted to curl himself up but to no success. His hands were tied up behind a pillar, sitting askew on the damp ground. Something ran down his temples, ears buzzing and dizziness overflowed. His ribs shot pain all over him when the person booted again. Head lower without strength, a hand gripped his hairs and forcefully yanked it backwards.

A guy with inky Ivy League bended slightly to look down at him. His left hand fondled the skin of his temples. When he waved it in front of Alec, he saw blood on his fingertips.

"Nice to meet you, Alec." The guy crooned while Alec fought back the fogginess in his eyes. Finally he had a clean look on the guy who tugged his hairs strongly that he had to lift his head up and expose his vulnerable neck to the enemy. Everything about this man was dark and black. His eyes, jackets and jeans. The atmosphere in this small room, too.

Alec looked him in the eye, and chills crumbled up his spine.

"Human… is that what they call themselves? There is something about you."

The guy backslapped Alec when he let go of the fistful of hairs. His head flee to another side when the hand crushed his cheek, which was burning after the hit. Alec could see it swelling.

"I am surprised, to be honest, that you are polite and lovely. You're not cocky as your brother or slutty as your sister. But we will see."

"Don't touch them." It was all he could manage. The guy seemed pleased with his powerless protest and he pocketed out a syringe with green glowing liquid in. Alec unconsciously flinched when the guy approached.

The guy sat on his laps, leaning so close that Alec could feel the heat of his breath on his redden cheek. A cold hand caressed his neck and goose bumps appeared on his arms. Alec held his breath.

"Be a good boy, Alec. If you scream… thing will get ugly." That instant Alec felt something prod into his neck and a small needle pierced through muscles, digging deeper. He resisted the urge to move; scared of the tiny metal might break. When the needle reached near his cervical vertebra, floods of cool water injected into him.

It was not painful, but weird and shockingly arousing. A whimper escaped his mouth when there was a ball of warmth travelling within. The needle extracted and Alec felt lightheaded, unable to focus on the shadow the guy cast near his feet. He could not see, even his eyes were wide open. His limps went feeble; but other senses remained.

His hands were untied and right away his body dropped, head banged on the cold concrete. Alec's throat was vibrating, yet no sound came out. A pair of strong arms carried him in bridal style, the touches had Alec excited. It wasn't him, Alec never wanted this; when he heard a sneer he knew he found out.

"Big boy ain't you?"

It was humiliated, and Alec wished he could dig a hole and hide into it. After some turns and long walks, the guy landed him on a mattress. The scent of rotten metal attacked his nose, his desire to vomit worsened when the guy rolled him on his side, started to ripe off his shirt from the back.

He shouted, used all his energy but only a whine escaped. When two fingers moving down along his spine he tried not to think of what was going to happen. And failed miserably as the guy stopped around his waist, slightly pressed on the vertebrae.

Humming, the fingers left him and replaced by a cold clip. Alec's heartbeat increased like he was running, expected the pain to cut him in half. But the clip just wavering outside his skin, brushing it occasionally. The guy laughed when Alec shuddered at his false alarms.

"You're adorable."

As the last vowel pronounced, the clip penetrated the sensitive skin in one go. The pain was greater than Alec had imagined, but it was a small case when it cramped on the chip and tugged slightly – it gave him spasms. A strong grip held his waist in position, blaming Alec for the moving.

"Behave, Alec. You're messing up the mattress." As if punishing him, he wiggled the chip that was embedded in the gap between two bones.

Alec gasped and his brain shut down by the overwhelming agony from his spine. Because he could not see, the sensation intensified when the palm stroking his side. It was pain mixed with pleasure, something that both Alec did not want.

He actually screamed when the chip was pulled out, and he felt something inside him was towed along with the thin piece of metal. Strands of tissues stuck on his skin when the guy used something to cut them off. Blood was flowing out from the hole. He felt something wet his pants.

It was over. Alec thought. Not treating his wound the guy left him there, laying on a dirty mattress with his own blood and flesh, with his piss and erection.

He had no idea what was waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** I like to torture people. Everything seems unrelated, but trust me: they will as the story goes!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginnings**

Magnus was browsing a magazine about gardening when a helper moved and stopped approximately two feet away, slightly bowing forward to show courtesy. The helper was beautiful, without training people would not discover she was a robot. Nowadays robots could be very realistic in appearance. But Magnus did not care about their looks; he only had two bots doing his chores. Nothing more.

"Mr. Bane, Ms. Gray is ready to see you."

Then the helper turned around, assumed Magnus would follow. They walked past a dark tunnel on the ceiling level of the factory, the only sources of light were coming from their left side. It was the company's manufacturing lines, four rows lining up and almost everything was in white. Magnus could peep down and see the process.

At the beginning the machines did all the work, cutting materials, fusing parts and polishing. Humans were at the end, evaluating the qualities according to the checklist. Those passed the examination would be delivered somewhere else for further assembly. It was late at night, but the lines never stopped.

Magnus stayed in the middle of the tunnel, not wanting to show any interest.

At the end of the tunnel was the Chief Designer's room, a name Tessa Gray craved delicately on the marble stone melted into the metal door. Swiftly the helper pushed it open and held it for Magnus, closed it when the tall tanned man found himself a seat inside the large room.

Tessa was making tea from her bar, knowing it was Magnus's favorite. She set down the cup on the table and sipped her coffee. Magnus smiled to her when took his tea to his mouth.

"Jem must have told you. I'm happy you are willing to help, Magnus. I owe you a big one."

Her desk was a mess, stuffed with figures and materials. An artificial robotic skin was put aside, surrounded by wires in various colors and bottles labelled in weird names.

"Uh-hum. Should I book you an appointment with Catarina to check your brain?"

The sarcastic response caused Tessa grinned and nearly blew the coffee on her work. She quickly put it down so that it would not spill on the design-in-progress, even though they were water-proofed. Index finger touched her transparent glass desk and slid upward, a screen popped up in front of Magnus, listing out the ideas.

"It's the company's idea, actually."

Frowning at the light blue words Magnus waved the screen away. "I just can't figure out why your company insists on something that is doomed to fail."

The look on Tessa suddenly turned serious and Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She crossed her fingers and rested her chin on it.

"I know what you mean. The Clave being this conservative is surely not allowing companies manufacturing such things. Our company has received many requests about custom-making a robot like that… and my boss thinks it will be a great business opportunity _if_ The Clave approves."

"I'm sure someone would like to volunteer as a template." Magnus said. He had his doubt when Jem talked about the modeling because those clients were eager to get themselves a robot like that. Guessed he was wrong.

"They want to know if we have the technique and ability to keep them under control. Before there is a proof, they are not going to risk it. So that's why you are here."

Magnus could see she called him to help out of desperation; they both knew this was not going to work. Yet it was not their calls. He would offer any help to his friends.

"Where should we start?"

Tessa's eyes brightened at his words and clapped her hands together, explained. "We'll have to put you into a machine for outlining your physique, come."

They abandoned their drinks and turned right once they were out of the office. The helper was there at the end of the hallway, nodded to them when they walked passed. Tessa thanked her for the preparation and the helper left them alone. There wasn't much in the room, a tube lengthways in the middle and computers on their right. A cabinet with more bottles behind the computers. No windows and the ventilation was concealed somewhere inside the walls and floors.

Tessa walked straight to those computers and pointed at the cloth stand near the tube.

"I need you to take all your clothes off and lay down inside. It might be uncomfortable but it will only be a minute."

With no protest and remark Magnus followed her instruction and stripped himself. The temperate warmed up as each piece of clothing was hung on the stand. Once he was naked, Tessa tapped something on the computers and the tube opened in half like a clip, revealed a bed with white sheet. It was big enough to fit in two of him, Magnus got into it with ease.

He laid on his back, hands on each side. Tessa was near the tube with hands feelng the inner edge of the opening, said. "It's just like a body checkup, except this will take a shorter time because we only look into your _outside_. It should take two to three minutes to finish the model. Any question?"

"No, Ms. Gray."

Grinning, Magnus watched Tessa closed the opening herself and instantly the tube became transparent. He could see Tessa was returning to her post, viewing the screen showing his heartbeat rates and many other things while moving her fingers on the tablet.

The tube blocked the noise out, so all Magnus could hear was his constant even breathing. As an Aristo getting inside a tube like this wasn't unusual, since it was carried out on a daily basis when they were raised in the breeding laboratory.

Keeping his eyes open for the modeling, Magnus's mind drifted back to his work. White. His next collection would be in white.

* * *

With the last box done, Jem wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Magnus dropped by on time and gave him the last bandages and antibiotics. Those could hold for about two months.

Getting the medicine out to the border did not mean he could take a rest; it simply meant the start of another round. Sometimes he felt guilty taking that much from the hospital, but they had no other ways. They did not have enough money to buy it from the black market, not to mention those goods sneaking around were also taken from the hospitals. So what he did saved The Institute some money to spend on other essential things like food and clothing.

The condition outside the border was not unheard of, just that Jem had not expected it to be this worse. It was a mere interest of him to choose working for the discarded as his research paper, tales were all over the city. He had the official papers for crossing and the steps he had took weighted him down ever since.

It was a disaster formed many years ago. The experiment of Aristos was not that successful at the beginning, many of the fetuses were abnormal; either low in intelligence or born with physical faults. Yet The Clave could not kill them based on the human rights. Simply to get rid of the problem, they put those children outside the border. And left them for good. Without knowledge and skills, many died quickly. The remains reproduced and the next generations lived on.

James Carstairs, William Herondale, Theresa Gray and Magnus Bane – were born when the technique was already well-developed. They were the lucky ones.

He wrote a report after the visit, wishing to hand in to The Clave and improve the life outside. But it was sealed and destroyed. That was when he joined The Institute.

Jem was waiting at the back door as usual. And he tapped his watch nervously, since the pick-up guy was still not here. He was never late.

While his head was calculating all the possibilities, the similar black hatchback drove to the small alleyway. Pushed himself off from the wall, the driver signaled their codes. Jem's head turned slightly to his right, four medium boxes was piled up against the door.

The driver remained at his seat while another guy jumped out from the passenger, began to load the boxes inside. Jem could not suppress his curiosity, asked discreetly.

"You're late."

"Something in the hideout but it is settled now. There is no need for you to worry about, Doctor."

Technically Jem was a psychiatrist, yet there was no point correcting the guy. He nodded and watched the hatchback loaded, again disappeared into the road. The driver was an easy-going person, Jem trusted him. If he said so, Jem should not be worried too much.

The cold March wind was brushing Jem's skin; he went back into the hospital and thinking whether he should contact Will or not, as the blue-eyed man skipped their dinner last minute. Certainly something big was going on. Wherever he went, he could catch whispers of the scan waves and increased droids patrolling on the streets. Everyone was talking about it.

Walked in the empty hallways, Jem figured before he went home he could finish adding another_ unfortunate incident _on Magnus's trend of self-mutilation records.

Back to his small office, he found Jeremiah was there waiting for him. The old man's hands on his back, looking out from the window. As Jem cleared his throat, a glimpse of black lines moved subtly followed the tide of yellow lights, breaking the dark sky.

"You want me, Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah turned around and a gentle smile hanging on his wrinkled face. He always smelled of spices. When they first met in the school Jem found it over-stimulating, but as time passed by it in fact provided him comfort.

Jeremiah moved next to Jem, spoke in a serious tone. "Jem, how long have you been under my tutorial?"

They sat down on the tangelo couch near the door, rather than sitting opposite over Jem's working desk. Air burst out from the couch silently when their bodies dropped on it.

"11 years, ever since I chose this to be my career."

"You're the best student I've ever had, Jem. Even among the Aristos. Your performance is spectacular and all your patients are recovered. I can't do that." Jeremiah said, face blanked.

His tutor kept on mumbling. "Jem, you have talents – don't waste it somewhere else."

All the young man could do was listen. He had not the slight idea of what this was about, yet he knew Jeremiah; everything he did had a reason. Jem felt a hand on his shoulder, the respectable psychiatrist was looking at him thoughtfully.

"I am old now. If things happen, I want you to take my cases."

Jem's eyes widened with awe, the spices scent evaporated within the office. Jeremiah was not old at all. "You're only 57, there is a long road ahead." He said lowly as if it was forbidden, a taboo.

Suddenly the serious face of Jeremiah changed into a huge grin; it deepened his worry. The pale man smiled while reminding Jem a cruel fact, "I'm a_ mundane_. Earlier this year I received a phone call from the hospital, the annual checkup shows I have a high possibility of a heart attack in the next few years. It can happen anytime, anywhere. And I need you to take my patients."

"I will." It was his honor to be trusted by Jeremiah, a man who gained respects from both Aristo and mundane societies, who was humble with fame. Jem never like the truth that his beloved tutor was a mundane. Life was this unfair.

Jeremiah gave him a pat, obviously relaxed when the stone on his chest was removed. That night they shared a drink and talked until mid-night. Jem had sworn when he graduated from the school, that he was going to be a man like Jeremiah.

* * *

The oinks were echoing in the office as his colleagues fell asleep on the floor. Searchers were browsing again the footages, checked if they missed anything. It was late at night, exactly two days since the Lightwood boy kidnapped. Will had been reading files, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation and find the whereabouts.

Will's seat occupied a corner of the weak-in-light office. He turned on the desk lampstand, not wanting to disturb the sleep of others. Burying his face into his palm, Will sighed heavily.

Everything led to a dead end.

In the past two days no droid had caught a sight of the boy, and the city scans could not detect Alexander Lightwood. He could be underground, or out in the border. The scanning system of the transport did not register his exit and it had no signs of being hacked. The teenager simply vanished.

The police had employed all the people, having every aspects investigated. The blueprints of all train stations, any escapes, and reports of unknown flying objects… there was nothing. No trace, no print, no DNA. Will wondered why he took the case from the start. Next time he would not be sympathetic toward the commissioner.

When Will was asking a helper to get him some food, a call showed up on his screen. Grunting with his empty stomach, he had to answer it because it was Maryse Lightwood.

"Detective Herondale."

Her monotonous tone began to scare Will. He could not imagine how the children doing under those two's supervision. It was not that he had experience on any, but still.

Judging from the datum from the keeper and butler, their parents were always out on business. Will thought their reputation in his heart could not reach any lower after Jonathan told him they used their own children as an experiment to sell their system, yet it just plummeted when he received the news that Maryse and Robert were not returning to Vikram.

It always amazed Will that humans could be this cold.

"Yes. Mrs. Lightwood. I called multiple times earlier but you weren't available. You must have got my voicemails."

"I do. And with my husband we have decided not to give Sebastian what he wants."

"… Are you sure?"

"We will not back down and you can tell him to forget about it." She sounded extremely calm and that was what provoked Will.

"He is your son. You're just going to leave him on some nutjob's hands?"

His voice was rising, plainly not trusting what he just heard from the woman. Anger was boiling within his blood.

"Do whatever you want. But we are not going to submit. I have another meeting, thank you for your time detective."

Just that, the call was ended abruptly, left no chance for Will to condemn their choice. Will slumped into his seat and groaned dangerously. They were unbelievable. He muttered a thanks when the keeper delivered him food and pushed the plate away from blocking his screen. He needed proper rest, yet whenever he laid down his mind would fly back to the Lightwood boy. This morning he had looked into the package, the analyst confirmed it belonged to Alexander Lightwood, also those tissues attached. He would feel something weird about his spine, as if someone was touching him, something was crawling along.

Even though he lost his appetite after the call, Will bit down the sandwiches. His body required it, and in order to keep going he had to intake something. He took a short break as he chewed on the breads and chickens, the tasty sauce squeezed out and dripped on his shirt when he took a huge bite.

"Tsk!" One hand with the sandwich Will pulled some napkins out from the box on the corner of his desk. Everyone had one on their desks as they were too bothered to get out from their seats to the common room. Will was no exception.

When he was trying to clean the stain, a message from his personal channel popped up on his screen. Will thought it was a junk mail, but he read the title and nearly dropped his sandwich.

_'Detective, catch up with us'_

Will's blue eyes darted around and found none of his colleagues were up. They were spent from hours of reading and analyzing. Will clicked the button to open, not sure what to expect.

A shaky breath slipped; Will turned his head around to avoid the picture filled up his screen.

It was the Lightwood boy and a guy with only his lower half in there, the background was dark and appeared that they were in a small room made of concrete. Kneeling with his upper body naked, crimson painted the boy's pale and slimly toned torso. Will could make out those words scarred on it as they were so bloody with the skins peeled off.

_Swine _along his side.

_Mundane _on stomach.

_Cocksucker _at the center of his chest.

_Slut _right on the forehead.

The boy's wrists were tied to his ankles. Knees spread and body arched forwards. A hand grabbed the ebony hairs strongly that he threw his head back, intentionally to let Will see the bruised dots on the boy's neck. Those were small but noticeable. They must have injected him something.

Under the picture there was a sentence, "Double, same time at Afra. This is just the beginning."


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rescue**

The day after the chip left his body forever, he was transferred to somewhere while he was still under the effect of the drug. This time the person was gentler. He carefully undressed him and cleaned the mess, got him a new jeans Alec supposed; then tucked Alec into a comfortable bed and placed a pillow under his neck. The smooth sheet lured Alec to fade into unconsciousness. When he woke up, the guy he recognized was lying next to him, eyes fixed on Alec as if he was a prey.

He introduced himself as Sebastian Verlac, he smirked at the frightened expression and shudders. As he reached out his hand, Alec sat up and launched himself backward until he hit the headboard.

"You shouldn't be scared of me, Alec. It is your parents."

His parents. It surprised himself that when he was kidnapped by Sebastian, his first thought was about his siblings. Were they safe at home? Were Hodge and Seelie with them?

Alec swallowed, and said. "They don't care about me. You're not going to have what you want."

The cruel man lifted an eyebrow, seemed to evaluate his words. Alec backed up against the headboard further when Sebastian raised and pulled the blanket out of the bed. His predatory stare landed on Alec's feet.

He mumbled something, so low that Alec could not make out. And within a second Sebastian hopped to him and pushed Alec's legs to his right, pressed himself heavily into him when hands caught the wrists. Struggling, Alec yelled, "Get off me!"

Swung his forehead upwards Alec satisfied to find Sebastian was bleeding, a stream of blood running out from his nose. The man groaned in fury and tried to nail the twisting body down, his grasps were so strong that Alec felt his wrists were snapping, on the verge of fracture.

Alec curled his legs and attempted to flip Sebastian over, and astonishingly he did. Through he could hear cracks from his bones, he rolled the man on his back and straddled on the powerful waist. Sebastian hit him with his kneecaps, right into the wound. Alec went saggy as he felt his lower turned numb.

"Aarrrggg!"

The boy's torso failed on his for the pain overtaking. Grabbed his chance, Sebastian targeted his throat and quickly his hands whirled around the fragile part, sat up and pushed Alec over. Alec was still recovering from the extraction of the chip, his feeble lower half would not do much after the flip. So he simply tightened around his neck.

Sebastian could see it from Alec's blue eyes, they were glistening in defeat despite his weak protest of wiggling under him. He was between his legs, so Sebastian teasingly thrust his hip into the boy, chuckled when fear beautified the face of the eldest Lightwood child.

He enjoyed this little fight; the Lightwoods he observed were this proud of themselves, despised the existence of his kind. Sebastian mused if this Alec would be the same, after all he wasn't as ignorant as he had thought since the stalking of six months.

"Maybe we should level up our game, don't you agree?" Rolled the hip again Sebastian brushed his semi on Alec's bottom. Alec was trying to stay still, head tilted to another side unable meet his eyes. Adam Apple shifted up and down under his grip.

"We will have a good time together." The upper man said assertively.

Sebastian dragged him out from the bed, trailing Alec out of the room. His wound was bleeding again, regardless he could not feel a thing of his legs like they didn't belong to him. The flaccid ankles sometimes slammed into the corners when Sebastian took the turn. Alec tried to remember the route, blues fluttered around searching for exit. None came to his sight.

They were back to the room Alec woke up to, he was dropped with no warning and wailed. He ran out of breath when he pushed himself up from the floor, yet a feet stepped on his back and his effort was wasted.

"Don't bother." Said Sebastian. He tossed Alec on his side and ropes were clapping, instantly Alec was forced to bend over, his nearly fractured wrists jointed his ankles. Pulled up, Alec was on his knees. He heard a whisper. "I should have taken off your jeans first…"

His eyes never left Sebastian, who was now standing in front of him.

"Alec, you don't know how to be sexy? Arch your back up!"

He was not shouting, more like complaining about his way of sitting. Hunching his shoulders, Alec did not want Sebastian had control over him; submit wasn't a Lightwood would do.

The stubborn attitude gratified Sebastian, he strutted close enough to raise his chin, a crooked smile charmed millions. Yet Alec felt another way around; it was disgusting.

A blade glinted under the dim light, hovering around his face. Alec stared right back to Sebastian who was tracing the weapon along Alec's jaw, tipped his chin higher with the point. He refused to obey and resulted in a sharp pain near his throat. Stream of fluid leaked.

"Do you want to see your family again, Alec?" Sebastian coaxed, "If you keep ignoring me I can find Jace to be your company. How about Isabelle?"

The threats worked on Alec well. Sebastian aimed at his weakness and struck him fainted. The blond had proven his ability. Alec as protective as ever, wouldn't risk the chance. Therefore, closed his eyes the teenager tilted his head back further.

"Bend. And you might have some mercy." Did what he was ordered, Alec felt exposed. Basically he welcomed Sebastian to hurt him, like a pangolin gave up curling and let others attack his soft belly. But he was willing to bare.

Alec howled his organs out when Sebastian cut him in different places, scarring words on his body. The sensation of his own skin flaking off made him quivered uncontrollably, every second was in hell. They were burning, so much bloods rushing out of his wounds that he thought he was going to die from the loss of blood.

Sebastian was craving words, he knew. Tears just burst out, then Sebastian would humiliate him that he was a crying baby and planted kisses on his cheeks, comforting Alec that everything would be passed soon.

It was most painful when the blade touched his forehead. Because he moved so much Sebastian injected him one more dose. Paralyzed and bounded, his right cheek leaned on Sebastian's thigh, a hand wrapped around his skull to secure his position.

"You will be my slut, Alec." The pain then engulfed him.

* * *

"The color is wrong. I want it to be sunglow, not gold. And before you ask, there is a difference."

His employee was holding up two pieces of chiffon, looking nonplussed. Magnus did not have time for this, so he pushed it to his assistant. "Go find Camille and tell her everything."

Without a nod the girl ran out, spinning her heels as if monster was chasing after her. Magnus sighed and returned to his work, refining his designs for the coming show. It was not that urgent, as his collection would be showcased around October. But Magnus wanted to be well-prepared and sometimes you had to do it to find if it actually worked.

Moreover, stress imbalanced his hormones. He had the taste of pimples growing all over his face and compelled reluctantly from wearing a mask for his show, claimed to be a mysterious theme. There was not a single chance of him experience it again.

He occasionally snatched at the bottle and sucked on the straw, jelly flowed to the bottom of his tongue and it effortlessly glided down his throat. It was of the taste of sayur asam, refreshing and lite.

Threw the empty plastic package into the bin, letting it joined its four dead friends. Magnus had practically eaten nothing other than those supplements the whole day, since after the meeting with Tessa he did not find the mood to eat anything solid. Camille, his loyal mundane assistant had asked him upon such matter, worried that the eminent fashion designer would be dead before his latest work could be published.

"Are you dead, Magnus?"

She inquired when she walked into him lying on the floor, doodling. He dropped his crayons and papers (which both were exorbitantly expensive), rolled himself over on his back and met the downward glance.

"No. Just chilling."

Camille crouched and picked up the papers, laughed when she saw Magnus's random drawings. One had a unicorn in a laced bikini, posing sexily and winked with bedroom eyes, running on the rainbow clouds. Playfully she plunk them on his face. Magnus let it lay.

"Oh no Magnus. How long since you have been eaten?"

"Last evening. I have supplements, don't worry."

"I can see that. Seriously though, you should have something besides flavored jellies in your stomach." She grunted.

He simply waved her off.

Being an Aristo meant better. Magnus was stronger than mundanes, genes were altered to be immune to contagious diseases and many others. He could concentrate on his work for a straight 24 hours without eating or rest. They were designed to be the elites in all various aspects.

He had not reach his limit yet but the tiredness was starting to let his lids closed. Doodling helped him relaxed.

Camille did not take his sign, continued to annoy Magnus until he gave up and promised going home to sleep. As he walked out from his office, he mumbled. "Housewife."

A shout came from behind, "I heard you Magnus!" Stomping thundered the whole floor and Magnus took it as his cue to run for the elevator before the roars penetrated his ear drums. He might be an Aristo but his ear drums were still very sensitive.

Pocketed his hands into his wind coat, Magnus watched the droids hovering above the crowd. Earlier that day he paid Jem a visit and informed that Will had cancelled the date because of an emergency. He had pried a little, however Jem did not know much neither. They had not exchanged a word since yesterday morning and Jem seemed not troubled by this.

He simply smiled with the greatest gentleness. "He will do the same if situation is reserved."

Truth be told Magnus envied their relationship, always caring, affectionate and forgiving. Walked among couples holding hands, snuggling close to each other Magnus found himself wandered off the main street and entered a shortcut back to his house. It was quieter and also less peaceful. Thugs and drug dealers claimed it their land and charged whoever, whatever passing by. Magnus did not give a damn for that moment. He just wanted to get home and dream.

Boots tapping on the wet rugged pavement, Magnus strode under the neon signs hanging over his head and from the shops. It was evening, people were out for dinner or other business. Still in the rush hour of this side of the city the streets were half empty. A head popped out from a paper box threw under a traffic light.

Magnus was waiting for the green light, the cat meowed at him as if he was the one abandoned the poor creature for its own fate. It was small as the size of Magnus's palm. Shot a side-way glance Magnus had an inner battle of taking it home or not. He had had pets, and could not stand the single thought of them dying before he did. Magnus was this sentimental, though he hated to admit so.

Gazing the traffic light, Magnus cursed when it did not change under his flaming stares. The cat kept on miaowing, wailed if Magnus was not mistaken. Pedestrians had their eyes straight, the tall man could not see if they intended to ignore the cry or was too busy looking at the bricks on the walls.

Scratching the box, the cat was trying to escape from its prison. Its little claws tugged on the paper and paws up to show how cute those ten pink dots were. Magnus couldn't leave it on the street; he didn't have to heart to do so. Therefore, he spooned up the tiny cat like it was his purse and stuffed it into his coat. He had a pocket inside and he never thought of how useful it was until that day.

He could hear purrs from his chest. Magnus would regret the decision later when the kitten grown to face its death, yet that night, he let his emotional side dominate.


	5. Chapter 4: Plans

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** I have not read TID yet, so characters from those books might be OOC… Sorry! But please review for your thoughts :)

And don't blame Magnus for using the news as his idea because it is a way for him to express his emotion.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Plans**

After couple hours of sleep Will found him inside Jonathan's office. The rest looked crestfallen, wouldn't dare look up to Jonathan's furious twisted face. The commissioner had listened his conversation with Maryse Lightwood and read the email, calling them up to his room in the next morning. Will could see how tense his colleagues were and persuaded the blond to let them out first.

The footsteps stopped in a sudden when the door was closed. Will had sat long enough in the past two days so he stood in front of the desk, hand crossing and looked at the restless expression of the commissioner.

Will asked, when minutes had passed and no one uttered a word. "We just drop it?"

"Yes."

The blue-eyed man could hear the reluctance in Jonathan's voice. Stepped up, Will leaned down and supported his weight by the hands on the edge of the desk. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Save your interrogation skills, Will. The law is the law. This morning Robert called me ahead, wanted to fire a complaint against you and urged us to stop intervene in_ their affairs_. If they want us to drop the case we drop it. You don't need to follow it anymore." Jonathan stared back sternly, held his stand even Will demonstrated his power. He indeed wanted to get the boy back, but there is no room for negotiation. It was not his choice to make. As simple as that.

Will laughed preposterously, threw his hands in the air and they landed on his legs heavily, emitted a thwack. "Izzy and Jace likes to see their brother back home. Is their wish not important?"

Seeing Will had backed down Jonathan knew his confidence was draining. He had to nip it in the bud. 20 years in the police force as a commissioner had Jonathan seen too many tragedies and how those brilliant officers destroyed themselves because of a case. He wouldn't allow this happened to Will Herondale.

"Since both are underage they do not have any say in this. And you have just met the kids for two days, now you guys are in first name basis? Will, how many times I have told you not to involve personal judgments in your work!" Jonathan howled his last sentence. His temper had been running short; maybe after the conference and doing those paperwork for this lost case he would apply for a vacation. The pressure in the force imposed on a mundane was not light and easy to release.

Will shook his head, disappointment written his face. Said with his dry throat. "Jon I can't believe you…" he rushed out of the office.

Sighed, Jonathan turned his chair to look at the view through the panel. The number of droids on the street was back to normal level, also the city scans. The sky was blue, clouds added whiteness. Not as pure as the Lightwood boy's, not as complicated as Will's.

Fuming back to his seat, Will almost wiped everything off from his desk. His colleagues obviously received the order of getting back to their belonged division and were too scared to comfort Will. It was good, because he didn't want to talk anyway. Clutched into fists, nails were fixed into his palms.

He failed the boy.

He decided to take a day off himself, therefore he grabbed his jacket and down to the car park. He couldn't stay in that place; the files and documents about Alexander were still in his computer and displayed on the screen. Will didn't have the courage to look at it again.

_Jem, Jem, Jem – _pulled out his phone hastily Will tripped over a bump on his way to the parking lot. Recovered soon enough, he dialed the number that he could say it in reverse; he needed Jem right now.

"Pick up, pick up!" Will paced around his car, too anxious to get in. Energy was thumping within his body and it couldn't give him a moment of motionlessness. He wished to run but his feet chose to stay put, only allowed Will circling on the same spot like an idiot.

The call was linked after the third ring. "Will?" As soon as he heard Jem's voice, Will collapsed and leaned into his car, breathing heavily.

"Where are you?" His breaths were too loud, Jem immediately understood; it was one of those time and others that Will believed their hearts were connected. Jem always read him like a book. He couldn't think of how lucky he was to find someone like Jem.

"Station…" Will was shaking, he wrapped around himself with the other hand and laid down for a while.

Jem answered right way. "I'm coming." With a click the call ended and Will couldn't help but his thought wandered back to the Lightwood.

The chip, the photo… Sebastian Verlac and the Institute. He understood it needed money to operate, but couldn't they come up with a less harmful plan? Just because the Lightwoods discriminated them did not imply their children were, too. From those files and words of close friend – the only one, also his schoolmate called Simon – Will could see that Alexander was a lovely boy. He simply wasted two days doing nothing and let Sebastian hurt him more.

Will made up his mind, even though the Lightwoods had said that they were not going to give the stacks of money to the Institute, it didn't mean Will couldn't. He would save him and deliver him back to his siblings. He was going to.

Something touched his back and Will was startled, hopped to his feet. It was just he brushed with the car, and yet Will thought something was getting under his spine, a hand was itching the bones. Eyes darting around, Jem was still not there yet.

Five minutes later he heard the sound of tearing tires and the familiar silhouette of his love. Jem instantly hugged him, squeezing Will tightly. By instinct Will circled his arms around Jem and buried himself into the embrace, while a hand gently soothing his hairs, caressing the his back and neck.

"I am here now. I am here."

Jem whispered into the black-haired man's ear, humming a light tone and swayed a bit. They stayed in each other's arms for a while until Will pulled himself back, revealed a determined look.

He tugged those inky strands out from his eyes, said. "You should get a haircut." Will nodded, and pecked a kiss on Jem's soft lips.

* * *

Tessa was working at home, after collecting Magnus's information she hurried to finish the plan and wished to submit it in no time. She had already laid out the schedule and tables, materials used in the robot.

More importantly, the technologies to compose the_ soul_. This was the tricky part – one mistake in measurement and it would end in disaster. Just like the Aristo experiment. With years of experience in Robot design industry, Tessa was not positive that she could make it happen. And when it did happen, what followed?

Still, she had to try for the customers' sake. Certainly people had attempted it before but they all ended up badly. During the school time professors had reminded them over and over again, that robots were not made to function that way and those tried to realize it left their names infamous in the history. Their descendants bared the name shamefully, and dare not speak of the ancestors – as if they did not exist. Names crossed out from their books, never in a time had they stood upon the platform of memory as some even wiped out theirs. Forgetting the stains from the past in order to let themselves live without shame.

Got rid of her thought she looked at the datum and contacted the mechanics for appointment. It wasn't difficult to have their slots since Benedict had announced that her project was every department's priority. Thrilled but at the same time guilty that others had to put her work in the top of their lists for a failed cause. Even she could foresee the death of the project, with or without proper control on the_ soul_.

Tessa supposed she would turn out like them, in the future Tessa Gray was an odor that everyone avoided. Anyhow, the job was allocated to her and she had no right to decline. A bullet she had to bite.

Words and tables flashing in front of her eyes, Tessa focused on her work again.

* * *

On his way back home Magnus had bought him and the cat some food and necessity. Once he went through the threshold his butler came up and took the bags from him. Magnus said, "Just put it on the counter and cook us something, okay?"

The butler followed his orders without protest, running through the bag and started to heat up the food. Magnus at that time let out the ball of furs, the cat rolled out from his inner pocket and wiggled the short tail at his new owner, looked_ very _adorable. He had checked the gender when he was picking up cat food. A he.

Chucked himself at the comfortable sofa, Magnus turned on the TV. A screen spread out in the middle of the wall tuned in the News channel, the projected vision image broadcasting the latest information. He watched Chairman Meow (yes, he named that cat this) explored his new home, sniffing near the feet of the robots and hissed, leaped back to the sofa.

He was crawling at the furniture, Magnus instantly grabbed the cat by his neck and deposited him on his stomach. "Rule number one: don't leave marks on anything." Chairman seemed content with the warmth coming from his belly and curled into a meatball. Listening to the news, Magnus was scratching his head and earned himself some more purrs.

"Magnus, here is your dinner."

"Leave it at the table will be fine. Thanks." Magnus said.

The butler returned to its post, stood by near the entrance of the living room. He found himself silly saying thanks to a robot and let them call him Magnus instead of Master Bane. Yet he couldn't treat them like a tool. They were made so realistic that Magnus had the illusion of them being able to understand human emotions _the way humans did_. When he stared at their eyes, they would look back into his and unconsciously he viewed them as some form of acquaintance.

But Magnus could still separate the reality and dreams.

Chairman smelled the scent of food, whiskers pulsated and his eyes fixed on the plate. Magnus sat up and put him at the table, let the cat walk around and find his dinner. He hold the bowl of fried rice with one hand, the other using the spoon. Crossed his legs, he looked at Chairman fondly.

"… kidnapped for two days. Maryse and Robert Lightwood issued a statement in the name of Lightwood Company earlier this morning, declare that under no circumstances will they submit to the Institute and the responsible kidnapper Sebastian Verlac. It is believed that the Lightwoods will not take further action against Verlac."

Magnus swallowed a huge spoon of rice, a picture of a teenager right next to the head of the reporter. Black hairs and blue eyes, pale but rosy on his cheeks; the Lightwood kid resembled Will. The teenager was smiling to the camera, wearing uniform. A photo for student ID he presumed. A small smile accompanied with the sparkling sapphires, Alexander Lightwood was a gorgeous boy.

"Following this afternoon, in the press conference police force Commissioner Jonathan Fairchild explained that the Lightwoods had decided to drop the case and handled it privately. He provides us that the kidnapping is the reason of the increased city scans and patrolling droids. Since the station is no longer at their service, all the police patrols and scans activities resume to normal." The reporter remained a blank expression.

He remembered it now, Jem had told him Will was busy with some new cases. It was about the Lightwood child.

"This has ignited a heated debate on the resources allocated inside the police force…"

Turned off the TV, Magnus put down his bowl. Chairman was digging in his food, eating so hungrily that he nearly pushed the plate to fall to the ground. Magnus adjusted it for him, and ordered the butler to get him some papers.

The inspiration kept flooding in. With the base color of white, his next theme would be Misfortune and Torment.

* * *

Staring out at the window from the library, Isabelle was sitting at the spot Alec used to occupy. After midnight Hodge had told her about their parents' decision and she felt sick ever since. Her heart nearly ripped apart when Hodge replayed the message over and over again under her command, only stopped by Jace busted in her room and kicked the butler away.

She could see Jace was in the same condition, shoulders hunched and bent back as if he was in old age. They didn't say anything for both knew that there was no place for their opinions. It always liked this, living under the ruling of dictatorship. Their classmates were jealous about their parents' social status, the wealth they were going to inherit and the attention they could get as they stepped into the door.

But all missed one thing. There wasn't love in the family, at least not from her parents.

Even Jace – only joined the Lightwood family seven years ago expressed more care under his cocky façade. Sometimes Isabelle wondered it was because they were the tube children. She had had conversation like this with Alec when their parents were too busy to attend her graduation of elementary school. They were sitting at the corner, guards formed a protecting wall enclosed the two.

"Alec, do you think they love Max more than us?" She asked as Alec sat beside her, wearing a light blue bottom down shirt with jeans. Alec was shocked at her question. "Why would you think that?"

Isabelle pouted, dark brown eyes wavering. "I mean… we were born from the tubes and Max is not."

Really, external pregnancy wasn't much of a deal, but it was when it isolated Max from the older siblings. Their parents always brought Max with them and traveling around the world, taking good care of the youngest by their own hands while leaving the rest in the Mansion handled by robots. Isabelle couldn't recall the last time she hugged or be in the same room with them (video conferences not included).

She was jealous of Max; she didn't blame him but irritated with the way Maryse and Robert treated them so differently. As if they were strangers. Instead of them popping out from Maryse's belly like Max, Isabelle and Alec were fertilized, cultivated and born from the tubes. They didn't have a belly button. Max did, Jace did. But they didn't.

"It isn't true. They love us equally, they just don't know how to tell us." Alec patted her head, combing the black silky hairs for her to go up the stage later in the ceremony. _Bull._ Isabelle thought. She let it slide because she saw the sadness in Alec's eyes. So she shut up and sat there, the metal wall only had an opening when Jace returned from the bathroom.

Their parents only showed their vulnerability when Max died. They kneeled next to the deathbed and cried over his cold body, holding his hand when the line went flat. The three of them watched outside through the glass window, banned from going inside and missed the opportunity to say their last words to the dearest brother. Maryse even threw herself over the coffin which was about to be delivered to the crematorium.

With the tracker system, the chips and now Alec being kidnapped of which they chose not to give in, her thought was confirmed in this askew way.

The city scans appeared on time, every two hours at even number. She had watched the sun lightened up the darkness. It couldn't reach her heart under the shower of warm rays.

The gigantic door of the library quaked and Jace emerged with his phone on his hand, looking excited. Isabelle frowned at him, baffled.

"Izzy, someone is helping us." He said while walking toward the wingback chair where she spent the past hours there. Isabelle got up. "Really?" Her eyes filled with hope, and Jace returned the same aura.

"Yes. You remember Detective Herondale, the one looks like Alec?"

Of course she remembered; he visited the Mansion the night they called the police, Isabelle almost fell over when she leaped to hug him and only realized he wasn't Alec as Jace clenched at her elbow that formed bruises. Detective Herondale was the handler of the case, and he was there to collect more clues. Isabelle thought since the case was dropped by her parents, he would too forgot about it.

"What did he say?" She demanded.

Jace smiled, "The operation goes underground because officially the case is sealed. And he needs our supports."

"Anything. I'll give anything." They would now take their turns to protect their brother. Alec was worth the sacrifice.

"He will meet us here tonight. Izzy, you should take a shower or something. _He_ would want you to take care yourself." Isabelle got his message, and walked out the library with her brother. Jace parted from her once they went upstairs, their bedrooms located at the different end of the hallway.

Before they went, Jace took her right hand, thumb fondling the back of her hand. "He will be safe." His golden eyes gleamed certainty. It was rare for Jace to show his soft side, but he would in the right moment. Isabelle couldn't appreciate more for his love to the family.

She nodded, and kissed on Jace's cheek. They never say goodbye, because they would always be back to together. They knew so.


	6. Chapter 5: Pat, Doubts, Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**_Warning:_ Implied sexual content.**

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoy the story so far. In the coming next few weeks I am a bit busy (the end of semester... sigh...) so updates won't be so frequent. Apology in advanced!

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Pat, Doubts, Confrontation**

For the next few days Alec had been drifting in and out from consciousness. Sebastian ordered someone to take care of him and then left him to do whatever evil things else. The guy had not say a word, or a sound. He simply stuck the needle inside his neck and paralyzed him while the effect of the previous one hadn't wore off yet.

After the injection Alec slumped like a broken bonded doll on the ground. He doubted he would be able to fight them without the doze anyway, he was too exhausted from the unbearable agony and inner panics. His muscle cramped and it hurt like he had run miles non-stop, days and nights.

He was cut loose and laid there distorted. The air moved when he struggled to get himself some oxygen, his breath hitched when a hand touched his bloody side and pain instantly travelled along his nerves; it felt like a finger dug inside the wound despite the guy only pressed lightly on the bare flesh.

It halted as Alec let out a nasal noise which cost him all his strength. His immobile tongue didn't stop him from emitting sounds and Alec triumphed when his voice was heard. Alec knew this guy meant him no harm, only wished to tend his wounds but the ache was too much. Seemed to read his mind the guy tossing something on the floor, metals hit the ground melodiously.

Alec was so sensitive that he could detect the movement of air, the guy moved nearer and flipped his right wrist up to the ceiling, rubbing it in the search of veins. Alec smelled the iodine tincture, a layer rolled out on his skin, algid and tickling. Without a warning, his walls of cells were invaded by a miniature needle. His body still out of his control, but he could whine weakly as the chemicals entered his blood.

They waited for the drug and Alec was in lethargy.

Alec had no idea he was stuporous until Sebastian shook him from his undisturbed sleep. He had not dreamt, nor had memories knocked on his door. Simply passed out and lost three days' worth of time.

Still recovering from his long sleep Sebastian gave him no time and grabbed his collar, shaking him as if he was an object. Clouded by dizziness Alec reached out wishing to block him away, and received a blow on his jaw. "Wake up bitch!"

He whimpered and his elbow propped, prevent him from collapsing completely on the mattress. One more punch struck on his stomach and Alec curled into a ball regardless of Sebastian bestrode on his hip.

"You've been sleeping for quite some time, yeah? Should I tell you some news?" Sebastian pinned his right wrist down and the other hand strangled his neck. His face zooming close, the dark eyes had this madness that petrified Alec; they were deep and endless as if staring too long his soul would be drawn inside and used as fuel. Tried his best Alec successfully turned his head away.

The calloused hand tightened and Sebastian leaned in, his lips brushed Alec's helix. "Until I am bored of you, Alec, you're not going home."

Horrified, Alec met the fierce eyes for confirmation. The man laughed when Alec asked, "What are you talking about?" Sebastian must have found something amusing because his laughter lingered. He watched him controlled himself barely and looked down at Alec, one corner of his mouth fled upward.

"I don't know if I will ever be bored to have you. You are… strikingly handsome and entertaining." Then he pressed down again to kiss on Alec's lips, but he dodged and it landed on the bruising cheek. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, mocked a surprised expression. "Slut plays hard to get."

"I'm not your slut – I am not anyone's slut!" Alec exclaimed sorely with the grip around his neck. Unrestrained left hand pushed the shoulder in attempt to get away from this submissive position. However, Sebastian was too strong, not to mention Alec just woke from the slumber and he hadn't eaten since the whole kidnapping. His stomach was rumbling, fingertips numb for he didn't know what caused it. Maybe the hunger, or the drugs that kept him down.

"Luke, come here." It was until then Alec noticed the presence of a brown-haired man stood near the doorway. He was blocked by Sebastian on top of him, and he moved swiftly towards the bed and Alec finally had a good look on the man. He was broad, eyes blue like deep ocean and lips pressed into a hard line. His hands remained at his back, head lowered slightly like a mere servant. Alec didn't had knowledge over hierarchy of the Institute, judging from the gestures Sebastian seemed ranked higher than most of others.

Sebastian indicated Luke to get closer. He stood next to the bed and revealed what was in his hands: bundles of ropes and a collar.

Shot a quick glance to Sebastian instantly Alec knew what he was up to and he wasn't going to let him get it that easily. Waggling, he slapped Sebastian with his left hand, but it didn't make much difference. In fact it vexed him more and Luke acted as the clap reached everyone's ears. Luke jumped in and they worked together, bending Alec's hands over his head. "Get away from me!" Alec shouted, ropes knotted into one and Alec felt the muscles on his arms sketched when Luke secured the bundle around the bedpost.

Once his hands were tied Sebastian examined the collar which was slung on the edge of the bed. It was made of black leather and a silver ring attached in the middle. Alec eyed it in horror – it wasn't an ordinary collar. He had seen one when he was young. It was thick and when the slender fingers touched the edge of the leather, white sparkles fired along. It was a long-lost product used in taming wild animals, the collar could only be unlocked by the owner. In this case, Sebastian.

"Ooohhh don't be afraid. Your parents, oh right I haven't told you yet. They decide not to save you, darling. I don't really mind. You are a good compensation." He sang, and commanded Luke to wait outside, whom hesitated for a brief second but retreated and disappeared behind the door.

It wasn't true. It was a trick. _It couldn't be true._

"You're lying." Alec contested, his fight die down.

The dark-haired man simply caressed his bruised neck, said. "You're right. Your parents do not care about you. I should have thought that. Anyways, I don't regret my choice; you look delicious." On cue he licked his lips and snapped the collar open, the prefect circle broke into a flexible leather strip. They both knew what kind of power it possessed.

Alec had admired inventors for their innovations, how their findings changed the world in the good way. He had numerous trips to the museums, a collar – _like the one he was about to wear for probably the rest of his life_ – was in a display cabinet. Information listed, it was invented in the late 2000, but soon forgotten because of the decreasing demand.

He had asked Hodge, "Why Church doesn't have one like this? They sparkle!" 8 years away Alec remembered the answer and it didn't make him feel any better.

"It is proven that it traumatizes animals and causes unnecessary pains. It is unfair for them to suffer because of our needs." Hodge replied indifferently, holding the little hand of young Alec. That night when he returned to the Mansion, Alec wouldn't let go of Church for the whole week. He was glad Church was with them in this era, unaware of the fact that cats had been domesticated for many centuries.

Now he was Sebastian's critter. And he knew his parents. When they said went north others couldn't went south. They left you behind if you insisted. Maryse and Robert would not waste their valuable time on something, or someone useless.

Being pinned down, he gave up fighting. Alec was not worthy of their time. Or money.

Seeing his hope devastated, Sebastian smiled. Gripped Alec's hairs and pulled it up, he slipped the leather strip under and followed a snap, the collar returned to its original state. Sebastian adjusted it and hooked an index finger through the silver ring, tugging it to call Alec got closer.

In the distress of abandonment, Alec had not responded to the order. Sebastian mumbled and suddenly Alec convulsed like he was having a seizure. The electric shock paralyzed his heart for a moment and Alec yelled as muscles contracted on their own; his hands clenched into fists. Knuckles whitened, face twisted.

Sebastian was pleased by the view. "Do _everything I want_ you to, slut." With each syllable he pointed and touched at those letters on his forehead, which were scarred and skins had grew back. But they looked brownish, obvious on Alec's paleness. Alec had never been this mortified before.

He squeezed his eyes closed and lifted his head up a bit, wishing for some compassion. It didn't work quite well, his actions in Sebastian's eyes were his job, which was following his orders in any situation. As his pet obedience was basic, Alec should not expect anything more than what he was worth. All he needed to do was obey. And nothing else.

Soon he exposed his neck Sebastian dove in and bit on it, as if he was a bloodthirsty vampire. Alec let out a weird cry when Sebastian tried to get under the collar, sucking on the skin surrounded by the leather. The smooth material brushed his neck and Alec already hated it; the cold contact made him want to tear the collar off.

During the time Alec suppressed his desire to get rid of it, the hands nimbly unbuttoned his jeans. Sebastian rolled to his side to pull the clothing all the way down and tossed, it landed on the floor. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, now partly naked except the shirt covering his upper body.

"Please – Sebastian!" Alec cried, when the air hugged the two leggy limps they quivered.

Tsking while moved his palms along the shaking inner thighs, Sebastian said. "I am your master now. Slip up means punishment. What should I do so that you will learn your lesson?"

He asked the question to himself and slid off the bed, rambled to the dresser near the door. His back turned to Alec, yanked one opened and eyed the content inside. Alec could feel something would happen, and surely it wouldn't be pleasant for him. So he wrenched vigorously, despaired to loosen the knots. Of course failed.

His loud movement didn't upset Sebastian, on the contrary he seemed to stick around the dresser as if he couldn't hear Alec's weak attempts and drowned in his own world. Suddenly he snapped and clapped his hands, "Yes! This one!"

He was cheering like a child got his Christmas presents, which Alec didn't find any joy in it. As Sebastian turned around and Alec saw what he was holding, buckets of cold water chilled him to his core.

* * *

When Jem received the call, he was in Will's house.

The blue-eyed man had applied for a week-long vacation (which hardly was because Will just busying himself with the Lightwood boy case) and stayed home ever since. Jem was worried, of course. He had never seen Will devoted so much time and energy to a case.

He didn't need Will to tell him what the case was. It was the kidnapping everyone was talking about.

At first he was shocked – at the Lightwoods' decision and how people put the focus wrong. Probably because of iron images of Maryse and Robert, it didn't surprise them when the official statement was out. And instead of concerning the welfare of the Lightwood child, people started to argue upon the matter of resources allocation. Jem just couldn't believe them.

And somehow, Jem felt it was his fault, too.

He was part of the Institute and Sebastian Verlac was a famous member of the organization. They had not meet before; Sebastian was a solider, meanwhile Jem fell to the operation line. He understood the action was not done by himself, yet they were correlated. Sebastian kidnapped and possibly hurt the boy, and Jem supplying medicine. He, undeniably was a part of this crime. And this thought had been troubling him for the past four days.

A pang of guilt crept his heart.

Jem settled down on the sofa, prepared to stay the night. Will was still working and he hadn't planned to disturb. There was no way anyone could talk the man out. Therefore he asked the butler to give him pillows and blankets, made the furniture his bed and rested for an hour or so. His phone vibrated on the coffee table and woke him.

He turned on the lamp. Once he saw the caller he shooed the butler away, certain that none was watching or eavesdropping, Jem answered. "Luke?"

"Yes, it's me." A deep voice said lowly.

"You need…?"

Jem asked carefully. It was very rare Luke would contact him. Was something wrong?

Luke always had this serious tone, "Double this round." Short, but clear. Yet at the same time it sent goosebumps to his whole body –

"May I ask what is it for?" For years the amount of medicine of each round remained steady, at least diseases spread outside the border or… they tortured someone for information. It was only his speculation, Jem had not been confirmed the rumors of the Institute beating up people. However, whenever gossips spread, the next round of drugs would be doubled, or even tripled.

So Jem was afraid. If next round he had to collect more there was only one conclusion and he wished he was wrong.

"Don't stick your nose around." Luke ended the call, leaving Jem on his cold home-made bed. Watching the unwavering yellow light from the slip of the study door, for the very first time he doubted if what he was doing was for the right cause.

* * *

Standing on the roof of an old building, Sebastian took everything under his eyes. Afra was an abandoned place, a shabby neighborhood on the outskirt near the border. One of the first bases built for the Aristo experiment but soon emptied after 50 years. Sebastian found this haunted place as a hideout and claim it to be his.

His goal was anything but noble. He simply wanted his kind outside the city lived a better life. When he was young, people would talk about the exiles like they were swines and ghosts. It was the same with mundanes and Aristos. They made fun of the sufferings. For his family, Sebastian would do anything. He didn't regret a bit, because his people needed him.

Everyone hunted him down, yet they had no idea he was right in front of them. He watched them laughed with their friends, shoulders brushed when he passed a group of young girls. One even winked at him.

That was right. No one ever seen his face. Name was heard and exchanged, but none had looked him in the eye and said, "You are Sebastian Verlac."

He wasn't _him_. He long forgot his real name, the one the Clave gave when he was born from the tube. Sebastian Verlac was an individual that never existed, no record attached. Not before he used it as his alias.

The spy had informed him while he was out in the border, saying that the Lightwoods had given up their child. Sebastian had thought they wouldn't want to lose another. But it seemed he was wrong in the end. He wasn't that worried though, he had the trophy.

He giggled when the boy came to his mind. They had a good time together.

His eyes narrowed when a vehicle entered the rotten gate of Afra. He wasn't expecting company. Vaguely he could make out the shape of the driver. A man.

Crouched down and hid, Sebastian observed the car stopped at the center of the neighborhood. A man, black hairs and tall got out from the car and shut the door swiftly, eyes darting around. Sebastian recognized him. Will Herondale, detective from homicide division. He wondered what his business was here, and out of the blue he remembered the deal he offered to the Lightwoods.

Originally he called off the operation and wandered here himself, enjoying the sunlight after breakfast. He hadn't realized it was noon already and had been a week after the trick they played at the train station. He thought no one would rescue the boy. Again he was wrong.

But this was a nice plot twist. So he jumped down the two-story building and landed gracefully on the dusty dirt ground, strode toward the straight figure. The sun was brutal in this area, heat blurred the vision lightly. The light was too bright for mundane. _Theirs_ weren't affected at all.

Stares met and the sight became clearer. Sebastian stopped when he was ten feet away, shadows under their own fleshes. "Hello there." He whistled.

Will was a handsome man. He looked stern and determined, Sebastian pondered if he acted on his own will. The gorgeous simply walked to the passenger seat, opened the door and pulled out a suitcase.

"Where is he?" Said Will.

Sebastian crossed his arms, finger tapped his temple and faked a troubling eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He threw his hand out in a questioning way. It didn't impress the detective.

Took a step closer, Will demanded again. "Where is he?"

From the tense muscle of the strong arms Sebastian knew the suitcase wasn't full of untraceable trading sticks, each carried half a million as he required. Laughing inside, he wrinkled his nose. "How am I supposed to know."

Will didn't take aback. Instead he stated cautiously. "You are Sebastian Verlac."

Guessed today was Boxing Day. Sebastian lifted a brow, chuckled when the sentence ended. Surprises just kept on coming.

"Nooooo." He slurred. Will didn't trust him, he was sure, but he had no way to verify his statement either.

"I wish to have a word with him."

"Why do you think I know him?" He picked his nails.

"Oh, you don't?" Will said sarcastically, "Stop playing tricks with me. I know exactly who you are."

He wasn't nervous, nor worried. Confident and cocky – he started to like this guy. "You want the boy, detective?" Sebastian walked to the nearest light pole that hadn't lightened up for the past decades, leaned against it and shifted his weight on his left foot. He looked at Will side-way and began to picture Alec would grow into someone like the man standing in front of him. However, whether he was free or not, he would never be. Too shy, too awkward.

"Obviously." Will threw the suitcase near the dark-eyed man's feet, dust bombed up and created a small circle dancing around his boots. His eyes never leave Sebastian's.

"He is in proper hand. And safe." Sebastian kicked the case like a ball and it bounced to the car, stopped by the tire. He then turned around and left.

He waved a hand, not looking back. "We will talk next time when you take this seriously."

Will wasn't a fool, he neither. Sebastian heard the door shut and engine ignited.

His mood was ruined. Thought of his pet waiting for him, Sebastian hummed a sweet lullaby and disappeared into a decaying hotel.


	7. Chapter 6: Impressions

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N: **When it comes to Tessa POV it is more informative, still crossing my fingers hoping it isn't too dull. And NO it isn't Jalec… but very fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Impressions**

Jem was waving to her when Tessa entered Taki. He was sitting at the usual spot and she hurried to take a seat next to him, put her small bag between her thigh and chair arm. Strands of hairs escaped from the bun. While she was combing it Jem said, "I've already ordered for you. Usual, right?"

"Yeah. Where is Will and Magnus?" Finished tidying up her messy hairs, Tessa frowned at Jem. He looked tired.

The gray-eyed man responded. "Will can't make it and Magnus will be here in 5 minutes."

Saw the nearly empty coffee cup Tessa instantly got her answer. "Something is troubling you." She stated like a fact, and without mistake Jem sighed and rubbed his wrist, slumped on his seat.

She leaned forward, listening to the small voice Jem emitted. "It's the Institute."

Inside the circle they all knew Jem was helping the organization gathering medical supply. Everyone was stunned and mouth agape when Jem said it like a chore during the celebration dinner of Jem's graduation. Will even excused himself for the bathroom and by his look Jem hadn't talked about it with him. Magnus and she hadn't said anything, Will was convinced later it was his choice. Since the incident smugglings were never brought up on the table, none of them wanted to.

"Tessa, they want to double the supply this round." Hurt coated his voice. Those dots were not hard to connect; she wasn't stupid. His eyebrows almost touched each other, lines formed between. He rotated his cup, coffee was cold by now. Tessa could see how he was battling with his belief.

She placed her hand on Jem's wrist, stopped him from fidgeting. "Do what is right. Sometimes… we don't know we are wrong until this late but there is room for us to remedy."

Jem wavering eyes met hers, she smiled in return. On time Magnus waltzed into the restaurant and took the seat opposite her. Jem quickly gripped on his cup and pretended to drink, her hand slipped back under the table. While Jem thought he faked Magnus, said man lifted an eyebrow in question at Tessa but did not comment on the weird atmosphere. Instead he grabbed the menu and entered his order, jumped to another topic that the three of them were happy to discuss.

"Remember, my show is in October. You all have already exceeded your allowance!" Magnus exclaimed, pouted lightly while he threw the menu down. If anyone else saw him acting like this definitely someone would slap him. But they were immune to it.

Jem put down his cup, which was totally empty. "I will be there." Tessa nodded in agreement. Her time was more regular than Jem's and Will's, so she wasn't worrying too much. However, emergency could happen. Like last time. She crossed her legs underneath.

It didn't satisfy the fashion leader. He huffed when a waiter delivered their lunch, said sourly to the other two. "Yeah. Despite your sweet promising promise two months ago you guys still stood up on me. I just want to share my moment with my friends! I am not asking too much."

Tessa uncomfortably rubbed her palm on her neck; that day when the fashion show was held she was called to an urgent meeting: there were influx of complaints about malfunction of their model _Female Beta 37_.

They were the love bots, made for sex to be precise. They didn't have the ability to love but only to perform sexual activities. The technical problem didn't get to the press simply because their clients were too ashamed to let everyone know. The majority of society after all was still very conservative and against robots like that. Investigation was still undergoing and Tessa was keeping an eye on it.

Magnus wasn't angry, he wasn't that type of person. Soon he forgot the rant when he took the first bite of burrito. Jem and Tessa shared a secret glance and began with their food.

Taki was a weird presence in the city, one of the few restaurants that served actual food. Ever since the Clave took strict control over the licensing of the ingredients markets, most of the shops and households sought their solution to the molecular-composed food machines. Actual food was a luxury because of the limited access to meats and plants, also less and less people knew how to cook. If Tessa had to share her piece of mind, the society had relied too much on the machines. Some traditions were worth preserving.

Jem had an appointment in the afternoon so he left early. He patted on Magnus's shoulder and kissed on her cheek before he set foot outside the entrance, walking to the parking lot. Right after the lank body joined the crowd, Magnus sipped at his tea. "You better tell me what happened."

"It's not my secret to tell." Tessa met Magnus's incredulous glare, and he said in defeat. "Alright, alright. So how is my robot going?" The cup clacked as it was set down on the Indian laurel table. Magnus propped his elbows on the edge, fingers crossing to support his chin.

Even after years of knowing Magnus, Tessa could always be fascinated by his handsomeness. The three of them were good-looking men but each in a different way. Will was more masculine, jaw angular and eyes determined which she suspected was trained by piles of cases in homicide division. Jem was tender and Asiatic. He smiled to everyone with artistic temperament, one that people trusted at first sight.

Meanwhile, Magnus was the middle. His line was oval, yet the golden-greenness was of assertiveness and penetrating. His windows of soul sharp like Will's, other features soft with orient. He was a pleasure to look at.

"Your bot?" Tessa teased.

"Okay, not my robot – but the bot that uses me as template." Magnus rolled his eyes, words silky-like. Not only he was an eye candy, but also had a deep and magnetic voice. If it wasn't she had listened to Magnus's terrible singing, she would mistake that this sparkling guy sitting opposite her was a born-to-be singer.

Tessa rested her hand on her small bag subconsciously, said. "It's going great. If everything goes with the flow it should be finished testing in October."

"It takes that long? And hey, don't you forget my show." Magnus pointed at her with his index finger decorated with an amber ring. Tessa giggled and covered her mouth, grinning widely behind. Again, Magnus stared at her with adoration; something that could melt one's heart.

Tessa suddenly recalled it had been a long time since Magnus's last relationship. A girl named Etta, he met her when he was in Renee. Magnus had been talking about her whenever he caught the chance, sometimes they couldn't stand it that Will would threaten to shut the video conference. He would stop for maybe two to three minutes, then it started again. To be honest, they were eager to meet her; to meet someone whom Magnus loved so much which he couldn't rest his brain not thinking about her. Yet they broke up when Magnus returned to Vikram. He was his normal self when they were gathering, but Tessa knew under the smirks embedded a broken heart that took years of time or a greater selfless love to repair.

"I won't. If I miss the show again – which isn't happening – I will provide you three years of free package for you butler and keeper."

Magnus tapped his fingers on the table and said smiling. "That's for sure."

They talked nonsenses and gossips, books and movies. Anything and Everything. Around three the waiter handed them their bills, Tessa snatched it and before Magnus could react. She connected her trading stick with the tablet and done the transaction. "This is on me."

"Now, it's not a thing that gentleman would do." Magnus pointed out.

"A thank you for your modeling for me. Please. I'll be guilty if I don't, you've done me a huge favor." Tessa stuffed the stick back into the small bag, the chip containing the datum was still inside.

Only then Magnus put back his, grunting. "If you say so, my lady."

* * *

Alec was gone for a week. Jace marked the day on his calendar, this was also the day Will went to see Verlac. Though Will ensured them Alec was fine, he could feel something with Alec as if they were connected. He hadn't slept well, always woke up in the middle of the night and sweating great enough to fill a pool. Or, startled out of the blue when eating or reading.

Watching sunrise should be a joyful thing, but Jace felt anything but that.

He was pacing in his room, constantly glanced at the clock. No matter how hard he glared at it the time wouldn't pass faster. When it reached noon, he threw himself on his bed and it bounced for a while. The two dull guards were standing near his door and window, occasionally blinked to show it was still functioning. Since the kidnapping their parents had done nothing but sent those guards protecting them. They were still outside doing their business. While they who truly cared were suffering and caged in the Mansion. Neither he nor Isabelle had stepped out from the bricks walls, not even the garden unless a shield was activated. Wherever they went (which meant only the house) each would be companied with two guards. Freedom could kiss his ass.

Rolled over on his side, the photo frame was sitting on the nightstand quietly. He snuggled closer, wiggling like a worm until he could reach the irregular plastic. The frame was sparkly, Isabelle insisted on spraying buckets of glitters to make it shiny. It was the night of Jace's 12th birthday, the three grouped together and did silly things. Hide and seek, cards, games and this – making a photo frame. The family wasn't fond of taking photos, but that night they all agreed it was a moment deserved to be remembered.

It was Alec's idea; he read it from some ancient novels. They were in the living room, after a series of bloodstaining battles Jace and Isabelle dropped the controllers on the floor, continued their argument of who was better at being a Shadowhunter.

"You saw me slaying the demons in half with my sword!"

Isabelle shouted, unlike an 11 year-old girl. "I have more kills than you! 32 more!"

"Uh-hum, but they are Imps. I killed Mirek at the final round and without me you will stuck in this level forever. Noob." Jace snorted at her redden furious face, happily to greet Alec who was holding a paper bag. "Alec you miss my great show."

The ebony-haired boy smiled warmly to his sister, said while pouring the content out on the coffee table. "Izzy just doesn't want you to look bad." Hearing this Isabelle jumped to hug his brother and ignored the betrayed face Jace pulled. He shook his head – Alec was spoiling the brat. Jace could foresee the days of her chasing after boys with knife in her hands, threatened to kill them if they didn't go out with her. She was this bossy.

They sat cross-legged, Jace in the middle sandwiched by the real Lightwood children. His parents, the Waylands were business partners with the Lightwoods. They died in a car accident and the Lightwoods kindly adopted him, saved him from the vicious system. He was loved by them, maybe not the Ligthwoods but their children. Alec and Izzy… his best friends and siblings. They just clicked. Clicked and flamed like a fire fed by love and affection. A kind that would never die.

It was Alec's thing to do handicraft, but not his. He was more into combat and weaponry. Jace protested. "This is girly."

Nonetheless Alec handed them a rectangular plastic, "No it isn't." Isabelle accepted it with glee, mumbling to herself and planned her design. On the other hand, Jace was folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't see the point of this. And this is my birthday, I won't do it."

It was silly, but he knew what he wanted by acting like this. Expectedly Alec nudged him with his shoulder. "Come on, _Jace_. You will love it once you get into it."

He liked the way Alec said his name. The older boy was always soft-speaking. Even he was angry and asked Jace for explanation or apology, he cooed instead of shouting. Alec spoke to him as if he was his lover. And he liked it.

"No."

"What am I going to do?" Alec coaxed, his hands fondling the bottle of glues.

Isabelle's word came to his ears faintly, "Hum, here needs more glitter."

He was focusing on the deepest and purest blues he had ever seen; even computers, Jace thought, couldn't make something as beautiful as Alec's eyes. They were alive, flashing fondness and gentleness. No one compared.

Also he liked Alec offered to trade. Because Jace could ask anything. He was spoiled, too, but he didn't care. He liked the attention he could get from the eldest boy.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Immediately he regretted his suggestion as he saw the widened eyes of Alec. Jace looked at him side-way, too ashamed to meet the direct stare. The boy next to him opened his mouth, but closed again.

Jace cast his eyes on his toes, picking the threads coming out from the bottom of his pajama. "I'm kidding. Let's get on with this." Then he grabbed one of the frame and started working, wondering what he could do to those white plastic. Simplicity was the beauty, wasn't it?

"I will be there." Alec said in his small voice and nudged Jace again before joining Isabelle in the debate of glittering the whole plastic frame. He watched Alec stretched his arm across the table to snap at her wrist, "You are bottling up the whole thing!" He said with awe.

"I don't want a glittery frame, Izzy!" Jace exclaimed when he saw how much Isabelle was applying those things: the whiteness was covered by sparks that hurt his eyes under lights. Alec had said the frame was made for each other, he wouldn't want one like that.

Isabelle just replied calmly. "You're going to take it, like it or not."

He liked Alec's melodious laughter, too. There were so many things of Alec that he adored, so many things that Jace wanted to keep it to himself. The three of them were working hard, trying to impress with their creativities. Jace simply draw a rune in the middle and signed his name on the back. Alec peeped, leaning close.

"What does it mean?" His slender finger traced the black line, smeared little on his tip. He explained. "It's the parabatai rune in the game. You see, when a pair of Shadowhunters becomes parabatai, they are closer than brothers. Warriors that watches each other's back."

"The Shadow World?"

"Yeah. If you play it we can be – "

Alec looked at him with surprise and interrupted. "This is for me?"

Nodded, Jace slid it in front of the boy while Isabelle was craving on the harden glue. Alec's lips pressed into a smile, and he gripped on the corner of the fame.

"Thanks."

It was a whisper, both smiled and looked into the eyes. His cheeks flushed lightly but it looked crimson for his pale skin.

Everyone was done and Jace bitterly took the shiny frame from Isabelle's hands, while Alec gave her a simply frame decorated with dry flowers on the bottom corners. After that they took pictures, printed it and put it into the frames. They hadn't talked about it, but all of them put it on their own nightstand.

And that night, Jace felt the warmth from another side of the bed. The even breathings and random dream talking put him at ease. Alec was sleeping next to him with his own pillow. They shared Jace's blanket, curling into a ball facing each other. Alec fell asleep right after he settled in the tidy bed. Jace might have kissed on the boy's forehead before he himself sneaked under the blanket and realized how lucky he was to be with them. It was one of those rare nights in his childhood after the accident, that the monster of nightmare couldn't visit him.

He took the frame, staring at the three smirks of young boys and girl. Pressed it to his heart, Jace blankly lying on his bed, thinking how things would be different if he insisted to wait for Alec after school. If, maybe, wish.

A knock on his door draw him back. The guard opened the door for him. It was Hodge.

"Master Jace, Detective Herondale is in the living room. Master Isabelle is already downstairs."He said with a bow, eyes cast down on the floor. Jace jumped out from his bed and nearly tripped himself over when he scrambled out.

Not before he carefully put the frame back down.

* * *

The keeper got him a cup of coffee and set it on the coffee table. Will thanked and took a sip, immediately put it down when he heard heavy footsteps stumbling on stairs. Looked to his left Isabelle was panting and nearly hopped to his side, but she obviously controlled herself not to do so. She quickly took a seat on the cushion, right next to him. Guards waited outside the room.

"How did it go?"

Her eyes were dark like nights of Vikram, sometimes he could catch a glimpse of uncertainty bright like the yellow rays up in the sky. Waterfall hairs inky and showered down her waist, glossy. She was in black, wearing a tank top, a tight jeans and heeled ankle boots with metal buckles. Hands slipped between her knees, she rocked back and forth looking at him intensely.

Will gulped and wrapped his arm around her boney shoulders by his instinct, whispered. "I met Verlac." As his voice dropped Jace strode into the room with tangled gold hairs. Two more guards lined up with the rest. Jace was not in better shape than Isabelle, both had circles under their eyes. The boy was in simple white tee and dark blue form-fitting jeans, matched by Pedirka boots. Seemed to Will that the Lightwood children were boots fans.

The simple statement startled Isabelle, leaned back into the cushion. Jace remained standing near the coffee table, two steps away from them. He could see the boy wasn't used to express his feelings from his distant and defensive gestures. However, what Will saw behind the façade couldn't fool him.

Jace asked without looking at his sister. "Did you see Alec?"

Will shook his head. Jace's broad shoulders hunched and he bit his lips for a second. The girl in his arm flinched and breathing loudly.

Working in homicide had taught him to isolate sides of logic and emotion, _because the victim's family doesn't need you pity – they need you to catch the murder_, Jonathan told him. But it was hard not to involve any when the agony and grief were so great that they destroyed and broke one's heart. Surely his job was to book the killers, yet there were cases that left unsolved. Life of the remains consumed by the fogged truth and the realization of their loved ones turned into bones and ashes, while the killers enjoying their freedom.

And they got that look. One that hope was vanishing and starting to doubt if their brother could return home. They wouldn't blame him, Will was sure of that. He felt it was his responsibility to get the boy away from the hands of Sebastian Verlac. He wasn't willing to give up.

"But Sebastian proposes another meeting. I will go to Afra again this Friday. Do you have them?" Will inquired. Sebastian wasn't stupid and without checking he already knew inside the suitcase were only piles of useless electric parts.

Ego and sly, Sebastian was opposite of what Will had imagined. Judging from the years of activeness he was around 30 years old, but the man leaning on the light pole could be easily mistaken as Alexander's schoolmate or friend. Will had met maniacs before, twisted mind with unbelievably strong willpower. Their eyes were bloody, clouded by craziness. But Sebastian was different. Frivolousness under the calm lake of darkness. He knew what he was doing. Exactly this type of people was the scariest.

"Yes. I will get it for you." Jace said and turned his heels out of the room.

Isabelle stared at the white smoke coming from his coffee cup, eyes half lidded. It pained him to see young souls like this. Their peaceful life erupted into disaster simply because of things they had no control over.

Let go of his arm Will wished, by Friday Sebastian would let him see Alec in person or at least talk though a phone. He had to know Alec was safe before handing over the money.

Jace returned with a similar suitcase and gently placed it on the table, pushed it inches closer to Will. "You need to convert it."

Abandoned his coffee Will stood up with the suitcase in his hand, feeling the weights of traceable trading sticks. Light, but his heart begged to differ.

"Don't worry, I have my way." He replied, "Stay at home and wait for my call. Don't go anyway without guards. If you have to, go to somewhere with crowds. I don't want anything happens to you."

Both of them nodded in response. Will waked out. Without looking back he knew that Isabelle went to hug her remaining brother. Clock above the Mansion entrance was ticking, the butler showed him out with a programmed smile.


	8. Chapter 7: the Pack

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Warning: Graphic description of sexual abuse and implied violence**

**A/N:** I don't study biology or medicine…

* * *

**Chapter 7: the Pack**

Luke was listening to the desperate cries inside the door. He leaned into the wall, feeling the vibes as the small sounds of begging turned into loud hoarseness, and to whispers again. Whips pierced the air and sparked, blood streamed from opened fleshes. He eyed the doorknob, then the medical bag on the floor.

He had been the one taking care of Alec since the first day of his arrival. He vividly remembered the first time he saw him.

Sebastian hummed and walked into the dining room, saw him and ordered, "Check on Alec. He is in the_ old room_. Ah, and put him in my room."

Old room. That's how people in the Institute liked to call the room of torture. Luke was not stranger to it since there had been a time he literally lived there so that he could keep an eye on those seriously injured. The concrete floor was a light shade of red, painted by years' time of blood.

Quickly he took one more spoon of beans into his mouth and grabbed the bag next to him. He was a medic worked under Sebastian. Although he was vital inside the organization, it didn't stop the authoritative commands and errands running; Verlac was treasured by the leader. He was given freedom and as long as he did his work, Valentine wouldn't give a damn what Sebastian was doing. Realization of goals was more important than the process.

The hallways looked all the same, but Luke already had the blueprint branded in his brain. Maps and directions, he was good at these things.

He turned the knob quietly and the metal door open with a scratchy noise. Smell of blood and urine filled his nose. The boy was lying on a tattered mattress in the middle, which was used to be the bed for many unfortunates. His shirt was torn, revealing an opening on the muscled back. Shoes tapped the hard ground and he kneeled, blue eyes landed on the most obvious wound.

It was disgusting, but he had seen too many that he felt home with the iron taste of air. Alec was still breathing, short but enough. The first thing was sealing the cut and preventing the infection.

With the gloves on, Luke examined closely. The boy jerked lightly when his warm breath brushed the torso. He fondled the feeble arm and whispered. "It's okay, Alec. I am patching you up." He continued to do this until the tense body relaxed. Then he went back to work.

Wiped the blood dry, the cut was neat and long, black fibers dangling and peaked their heads out from it. Sighed, those fibers with the length of his small finger were dead. So he skillfully chopped them off and stuffed back under the skin, using index and middle to slide them into the gap between bones. The boy quivered as his fingers found their ways inside.

He made it quick, retreated and started sewing. But they were already out of pads and gauzes; most of them were distributed to other districts. With no other options, Luke had to leave it like that.

Flipped the boy over, he checked his pulse and looking for any other injuries. The only thing worth noting was the wet pants and erection. Luke knew Sebastian must have injected him something from the small red dot on his neck. And judging by the effect, he deduced he was using the recently developed drug on him. Alec's long eyelashes were fluttering like the wings of butterfly; he struggled to open his eyes but to no avail.

Luke didn't know what the boy did to have Sebastian treated him like that.

Thereby, he packed his bag and pulled the clothes off the boy. Using the torn shirt he dried Alec's crouch and gently put him over his shoulder, carried him to Sebastian's room. It wasn't far away.

He held his wrist up to the small machine on the wall, the tiny digital screen shone green. The door slid open as it beeped twice rapidly. He settled Alec down on the bed and tucked him in. it wasn't a right thing to do if he simply dumped the boy on the floor. Luke didn't mind punishment, which he wished Sebastian wouldn't blame the boy for crawling on his lovely bed. He should tell him first.

Just as Luke stepped through the threshold, Sebastian appeared at the end of the hallway. Sebastian was younger than him, yet he had this aura of danger that forced people to avert their glances. As if he was the sun, looking directly would make them blind. Luke knew it wasn't the reason he bowed in front of the man. It never was.

"He's inside?" Said Sebastian.

"Yes. I got him into your bed, I hope I am not doing it wrong, sir."

He replied politely, staring at the head of the combat boots.

Sebastian simply waved him off, added. "It is fine. You can go now."

With that the black-haired man carried out the same procedures and locked the door; the screen turned black. Luke was on his way to his room. There was message waiting him to write.

He communicated with the Clave briefly and received the same old news. _Wait and see._ He had long forgotten how many times those words flashed on his dashboard. Pressed the delete button, he went on cleaning his track. No mistake was allowed in any situation. His life was at stake, also many others. One and they were dead.

Before dinner Sebastian once again demanded his service. "Silly me – I did too much on the mundane boy. Run a trip to the old room and deliver him to my room, he lives with me now."

Sebastian said while squeezing his shoulder. He nodded and avoided the firm glance on his crown. The man whistled and walked off, possibly to _the cage_.

Indeed Luke wanted to see Alec again, but not in such circumstances. He got up before others called him for a game of cards and rushed to the old room. Whatever went under Sebastian's hands would always end up damaged. People, animals or goods. He had this bad feeling in his stomach.

He had heard of the fate of people in_ the cage_, dismembered or beheaded, nails and organs pulled out for public display. It wasn't in his coverage but other lower rank members had talked about it way too often, like how they had to clean the vomits and bloods, limps and other ridiculous body parts. And how Sebastian laughed watching them die painfully.

What in front of his eyes, maybe was the least terrible torture by the infamous Verlac.

Alec's milk paleness was drowned in crimson bloods and fleshes, scrapes of skins littered on the floor. Wrists linked, Alec sat on his ankles with head down like a lifeless puppet. Luke could see the words over his body. He took a long deep breath and started his first step, pieces of skins around him. Hardened his heart he nudged them away, thin layers formed a circle with two of them inside.

Scared the boy might struggle and further split his wounds, Luke wore plastic gloves and injected a sedative into his neck. Untied, Alec instantly fell over on his back, knees still bending. He looked so fragile and innocent. Without knowing his palms was shaking. Bit his lip Luke began to check his side, blood still dripping. But his touch hurt Alec – he whimpered in protest.

Luke tapped his finger on temple and cursed himself for forgetting the fact: the usual sedative was for interrogation use. They blocked the paths of transmitters_ from the brain_ but not the ones _to the brain_, pain receptors were still working. It had been years since the morphine mixture came in handy and the vials were probably on the bottom of the bag. Didn't waste the time looking he simply lifted it upside down and let the content fell out, tools and bottles hit the ground to form rhythm.

Saw the labelled vial Luke speedily poured iodine tincture into a clean cotton, turned Alec's weak hand outward and dabbed it right under the wrist. Syringe in one hand, he prodded the needle through the plastic wraps and pulled it, watching the transparent fluid flowed into the cylinder.

When the liquid reached the mark Luke dropped the nearly empty vial on the ground, it rolled to nowhere, maybe toward the gutters. Alec's vein was obvious, he did not know whether because Alec was low in body fat or due to his pale coloring. Of which he questioned if it was natural or the effect of new drug.

Without hesitation he perforated the skin and slowly infused the painkiller into the body. Luke waited for around one minute, and then he carefully brushed the strands of hairs away from the sweaty forehead, a four letter word presented. Alec was unconscious like sleeping, it was so peaceful that it reminded him of Jordan, the mundane boy he was sponsoring.

He hadn't seen him for 10 years; Jordan should have grown up into a man now. Rarely the Clave would update his situation in a few sentence to comfort his unnerved worries. As a parent, you never stopped thinking about your children until the death claimed their lives. He could only wish Jordan understood his difficulties and grew up safely.

He shook his head; it wasn't time for revisiting the memory from the other side. Luke worked again to clean those wounds, applied brown powders on every cut he could see. Yet he needed more than that; those powders would be ineffective if they came in contact with oxygen for too long.

Therefore he yanked his shirt over his head and ripped them into strips. Alec hadn't moved at all, body limp and breaths shallow. Finished patching Luke decided to leave his bag behind, carried Alec in bride style and spun to Sebastian's room. The boy needed warmth and comfort bed, a quieter environment to recover.

Luke tenderly put Alec on his uninjured side. The drugs weren't wearing off so he slumped on the sheet heavily and head dipped into the pillow. Noticed the small goose bumps on the still attaching skin Luke pulled the blanket up to Alec's shoulder as to trap the heat. He wiped the sweats off his face and sighed: in the future he would see Alec more frequent than he wished for.

The door beeped and Sebastian walked in, brows lifted when he saw the blue-eyed man was in his room. His eyes turned to the lump on his bed and a smile crept to his face.

"You have blood on your face." Sebastian pointed out.

Luke looked at his hands; the gloves were stained with fresh bloods. Surprisingly his boss didn't speak loud about his bareness, simply moved and sat on the end of the bouncing bed, stared at the older man with sharp eyes.

"I left my bag in the old room and I shall go and clean up. Should there be any order?" He answered in a proper manner. Lightly bowed with hands on his back.

"No." Sebastian said with his attention on the sleeping Alec, "You're dismissed."

Spared one more glimpse on the ball of ebony silks Luke strode to the door and exhaled deeply once he was out. Returned to his room with the bag, he shoved it under the shelf. His eyes zoomed close on his nails and the cracks of red. The bloods must have got into the gloves. Hastily Luke stumbled to his bathroom and ran the tap, scraping his hands with water. He didn't aware how long he tried to clean the clotted bloods off.

A few days later Sebastian called for him again. Luke dropped his tablet on the bed when he heard the voice outside his door. He quickly put on his shoes, showed his wrist the door slid to the right and Sebastian was leaning against the wall, hands playing with a collar and bunch of ropes. He pushed himself off the concrete and threw those items to Luke, who caught them reflexively.

Motioned a 'come-hither', Sebastian didn't say a word but walked. By the route, they were heading to Sebastian's bedroom.

Once they were in the room Sebastian shooed him to stand near the door, stay put until further orders. Obediently he did so, relieved when he saw Alec wasn't as pale as before. The sickness was replaced by rosy cheeks. Brown lines curved on his forehead, Luke observed. It stood out on his translucence.

He watched the man stalked toward the lump silently like a lion and peeled off the cover. Alec was lying on his back in clothes. Sebastian smoothly sat on Alec's hip and ran his fingers to trace his jaw. As Luke started to wonder what his next move was, he violently grabbed the collar and shook the boy; Alec's head threw back as if his neck was about to break, but Alec woke to the action and fumbled his way to Sebastian's face, trying to block.

Sebastian knocked his hand away, fingers curled into fist and hit the jaw with a crack. "Wake up bitch!" He shouted, Alec fell on the mattress like a ragged doll. Luke heard a small yelp and soon Sebastian punched him again, choked the air in his lungs out. Tightened his grasps on the ropes he controlled his churning guts, glared at the floor instead of the scene in front of him.

Rustles and thumps. Luke wished to filter out those harsh words of Sebastian.

Seconds later he received his order. "Luke, come here."

Remained head down Luke shuffled next to the bed, not dare look directly. Sebastian waved him over and palm up, took the hint Luke mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. He couldn't escape from any of this.

Those items horrified Alec; his body stiffened and as soon as he recovered, he slapped Sebastian across his right cheek.

When he entered the Institute he had sworn loyalty and if he didn't act now, his cover was blew. When the sound of a small slap faded he tossed away the things and hopped forward, caught Alec's wrists in place. With his large palm he easily held onto him with one hand, another snatched the ropes and knotted them around the bedpost. He gave it a strong pull to check the security.

"Ooohhh don't be afraid. Your parents, oh right I haven't told you yet. They _decided_ not to save you, darling. I don't really mind. You are a god compensation." His words shocked him; at first Luke thought Alec was a stray kid brought home by Sebastian. It didn't occur to his mind that Alec came from a wealthy family, rich enough to be the target.

He felt furious – what kind of parents would leave their kids to Verlac? And from the way Sebastian phrased they_ chose_ to do so, how could they?

"Out." He cheered, collar humming in his hands.

Luke stopped for a second, debating if he should obey. But his mission was the priority. It didn't include a kidnapped teenager. This was the risk he wasn't ready to take, not now. His years of work would go wasted.

So he stepped out.

Sebastian hadn't summoned him for couple of days. Rumors had it that he found himself a new pet, people passing gossips of an angel boy locked in the room, how delicious he was and fantasies were exchanged in private. Some even approached Luke to pry, asked if they could have a chance to see the angel boy themselves. He firmly refused, using Sebastian as his shield.

"Hey Lucian." A guy from the main table walked to him while Luke was eating alone in the corner, away from the packs of medics and soldiers. Lifted his head he dropped his fork.

"What do you need?"

Returned a rather curious glister, the guy asked. "You've seen the angel boy, haven't you? Sebastian called you a few times."

He did not like the nickname at all. But he would be stupid to correct them, thereby he kept it short. "Yes."

"We are just wondering," he gestured to his group of friends who were sniggering, "are those rumors true? I mean, angel boy being so irresistible."

To be honest Luke wasn't surprised at their prying. Many Aristos were bisexual. Although he had fair amounts of share with men, he enjoyed the company of women more. While inside the Institute, men were the dominant mass. Things sorted out easily.

Although it was common for them to practice same sex activities, anger still swelled up inside. The idea of Alec in Sebastian's control already made him feel powerless, and being molested – just no. He couldn't even bear the thought of it.

"I don't know." It was the safest. He prodded a piece of steak.

The guy sat down opposite him. Luke saw the scars on his forearms; a solider. The situation was more dangerous than he had thought. "Be nice, Lucian." His voice turned cold, "You don't want to get into trouble."

Eyes darted between the packs and the guy, he sighed and put down his fork.

"Sebastian finds him… handsome. I personally have no opinion."

"Oh? You have no opinion?" He mocked and crossed his arms. Luke met the serious glare with blank expression.

"He is a patient. May I eat in peace?" He said.

The guy tapped his index on the plastic table, calculating. Suddenly Luke's intercom rang, vibrated in his pocket. Turned his focus away Luke fished it out and eyes slightly widened at the name appeared on the screen. It surely wasn't missed by the asshole.

He pressed the button. "Yes, sir?"

"Don't come in, just wait outside." Then the call was ended. The guy stood back up and wandered back to his pack, reported what he just eavesdropped. Annoyed by them Luke simply abandoned his food and went for his bag.

As Sebastian ordered, he waited outside.

Knocked his head lightly to wall, Luke listened to the faintly audible petition mixed with _please, I beg you _and_ master_. He gulped and looked at his phone, it had been half an hour. And Sebastian showed no intention to stop. At first he heard whips, then things fell on the floor and husky screams, followed by the constant dull thuds of furniture against the wall. His stomach was twisting upside down.

Finally it came to an end. There was nothing but silence. A beep alerted him, Sebastian's head stuck out from the door.

He saw Luke and said. "Come."

Seized his bag Luke followed Sebastian's heels into the room. His boss only wore a jeans. He nearly dropped his thing what he saw Alec; he was sitting on a dresser which was in the far left top corner of the room, naked. His chest moved merely, trying to catch his breath. Long red marks washed over his pale toned body, some were bleeding. Head dangling, his hands contorted to his back, tied. The strong legs were spread in wide angle, Luke caught gleams from the purple red erection. Blades and whips scattered nearby.

Sebastian threw himself on the bed, which was completely clean. Didn't need instruction Luke went straight to Alec, and just by getting close the teenager shuddered. Flinched, Alec turned his head away and displayed a gag. He winched but the sounds were small.

His whole body was shaking so bad that Luke thought he was having a seizure. Sebastian giggled at the scene and indicated Luke to help him. "If you don't do you work my pet would be damaged."

_He already was_, Luke said to himself. Regardless of the trembling and fighting, Luke easily stood between Alec's knees and took off the mouth bond. The teenager dry-heaved when the attached dildo slipped out from his throat. A pecker, he realized.

He was eased when he found there was nothing major. Those skin deep whip wounds could be healed within hours. Fingers touched his neck, Alec whined. Numerous of black and purple punctures above and under the collar showed the aftermath of multiple injections. He didn't have the time to look into what drugs it was, but Sebastian must have mingled types of them.

He glanced back to Sebastian and gathered up his courage. "Could he rest on the bed for a little? I can't check on him throughout like this."

Sebastian threw his hands in the air in mocked defeat.

"Alright," He sat on the edge of the bed, demonstrated no interest in helping. But he demanded. "Alec, get over here."

While Luke thought Alec wouldn't respond, the teenagers' legs twisted as he attempted to slide down and step on the floor. He was trembling badly that he suspected Alec could walk the whole way to the bed. The tied hands turned to a shade of violet, without thinking Luke took a blade from the floor and cut it swiftly. He didn't know this small gesture would scare the teenager; he tripped and tumbled, landed on his side.

Sebastian laughed heartlessly, wrapped his middle. "Oh Luke. Look what you did!"

He didn't find it funny at all, as Alec tried to crawl his way to Sebastian. Couldn't ignore the conscience Luke went to help Alec, he lifted him up by rounding his hand around the waist and let his feeble hand rested on his shoulder.

Alec leaned close to him, let the man take most of his weight. The bed was only five steps away, they made it easily with Luke's assistance. When they reached the destination Sebastian had stopped his laugh, inspecting Luke and how he gently put Alec down on the bed. Said teenager was on his back, legs hanging. Now Luke could see that a silver cock ring restraining his lower part.

"I need to remove it, sir. If not the tissue will be necrotic." Luke said while checking for more injury, and his heart lightened that Alec's swollen bottom wasn't bleeding or abraded. It was a good sign. His hands stopped around the hip.

"Do what you need to. I still want him in one piece." Sebastian said, "Alec, look at me."

Despite of the difficulties, Alec had his ocean blue eyes half-lidded. They were unfocused, stared at the general direction of his master. "You're not allowed to come." Sebastian commanded.

He flicked his fingers and the silver ring snapped into two parts, fell down on the sheet. Instantly Alec gasped and was moaning words mistily. Luke decided it would be the best not to touch his throbbing erection and took care of the welts first. He snaffled a jar which contained creams and a pair of plastic gloves, yet when he was putting them on Sebastian held tightly on his wrist, strength that only trained soldiers possessed.

"No gloves." Then the gloves were stolen and deposited on the ground. The thief smirked wickedly, moved next to Alec and took his left hand, fondling the knuckles.

Why would Sebastian do that? Bacteria could get into the opening and caused infection; certainly the dark man wouldn't want any of that.

Did he?

Acknowledged his hesitance Sebastian dictated, "Go on. Don't mind me." He glowered, with his wrath blotted out and only leaked by the seldom glisters in his black eyes. Against his will Luke coasted his bare fingers with a layer of milky yellow cream. Heedfully he spread it on the slashes, started from the chest. The newly scarred skins clearly exhibited the word Sebastian etched with a knife. _Cocksucker_, now with gashes smudged across.

Although the cream was neutral and soft, Alec cringed whenever he touched him. Unlike the brown powder he used before, this shouldn't induce such reaction, at least from his years of practical experience.

Discarded his dubiousness Luke carried on to the less severe abdomen. It was flat but had a vague outline of abs. When he tended the first wound Alec groaned in an emotion unknown to him. Luke raised his head to observe Alec's pale face, but jolted by what he saw.

Sebastian was patting the sweating head rested on his lap, sticking his fingers into the ruddy lips of Alec. The teenager amenably sucked on them, scowling due to his unpleasant state. Noticed his halt Sebastian looked into Luke's stunned eyes, licked his lips and caressed the marked neck. Alec jumped and bit down on Sebastian's fingers, sending the man hissed but didn't pull out. Luke now suddenly realized Alec's erection was brushing against his thigh through the denim jeans, as his right knee was between the flabby legs.

Quickly Luke rolled to his side, kneeling next to the shattered body.

Chuckled, Sebastian teased. "Luke, it's okay. You can have him." At the same time he inserted his finger deeper, did something that hurt to make Alec jerked his hands and clutched, one at Luke's sleeve.

Frightened by the invitation he replied, "No, sir. I shouldn't." With that he resumed applying the cream on the rest. Sebastian seemed to let him go, yet not Alec. As Luke moved to the arms areas, he reached out and grabbed the erection with his free hand. Alec trembled when he started to stroke it, slow and painfully. Luke controlled himself not to watch, concentrated on his work. It took him a while to hold the arm down since Alec tried to escape.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek; no matter what he did he was wrong.

After everything was done, Luke got off the bed on apace and decided to leave. However, he was stopped by Sebastian while bending down to pack the bag.

"Turn around, Luke."

Gritting, Luke repressed his fury and turned to face them, watching Alec being played within the fingers of Sebastian. Said man fastened his pace and Alec moaned like he was in heaven yet his knotted brows betrayed him. Luke wasn't sure if Alec was enjoying this, as to him it was rather a traumatized torment.

"Alec, you like being watched? You like him touches you, huh?" The humiliation continued when the teenager shook his head lightly, inky hairs stuck to his forehead. Unsatisfied by his answer his collar was shining white, buzzing as energy ready to release.

"Tell me, slut. Do you want to come?"

"Ah, ar – AH! Mas, master!" Alec squeaked when his erection was squeezed heavily, transparent fluid dripping out from the head.

"Come for Luke, Alec. He's looking at you." Luke froze and looked at Sebastian horrified — They were just in a game ruled by Sebastian, none could get away from their fates.

A few seconds later Alec's feet kicked up, whole body quivering and muscled tensed. He held his breath when he hit the climax, voice was killed inside his throat but let out a broken yelp. White semen launched from the hard-on and it landed on his belly, some were too sticky and attached on Sebastian's palm and fingers, who was still pumping in a slower speed.

"S – Master… please stop. Please!" Alec wriggled and begged, messed up further his erratic rate of breathing. Sebastian snickered and unwillingly let go of his grip, reached lower down to explore the private area that rarely being visited. As if only until then Sebastian was aware of Luke's uneasy presence, he exclaimed.

"Oh no! Sorry, Luke, I forgot you're still here. You can go now." He smiled, spoke again but stained with disapproval. "Next time don't refuse my request."

Nodded neatly Luke ran for the door. He passed through the same crew of Aristos he met earlier in the dining room and the guy yelled to his back, as Luke sped to his room.

"Hey! How is angel boy!"

They must have some inside jokes as all of them laughed, phrases like "fuck him til he begs", "deep throat" and "taste of cum" invaded his sensitive ears even though he had already turned the corner. Ignored curious glances shot at him along the way, he finally made through the hell.

Luke slid down against his door, buried his face in his palms.

He had no idea how Sebastian had the heart to do such thing on a boy. Sure he didn't know Alec at all, almost every time they met Alec was unconscious. They never talked, or shared anything. Still it was against his moral to be a bystander, watching a teenager abused by the cruel man, mentally and physically. He hadn't talked about this to the Clave yet, if he did they wouldn't allow him to do such thing that put his life and the operation at the risk of exposure. But god he would do it.

There were some planning to do.


	9. Chapter 8: Reminders

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Warning: Graphic description of sexual content.**

** A/N:** The first appearance of the mysterious boy. Any guess who that is? (I enjoy writing his scene with Alec very much... just saying!)

Again my apology if i am not updating regularly like i used to, this is because the coming week is the last of my semester; assignments and presentations are keeping me away from writing but as soon as I have time I work on this story. Anyway, just giving you guys a heads up.:)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reminders**

Nothing was going on. At the surface.

The intercom hadn't updated for hours, Will was delighted about it. No updates meant no murders. And that was a good news. He was doing the paperwork for the case of Alexander Lightwood and once he was finished, those files would be buried in the dampest corner in the system. Like many others.

Head down and typing, Will felt the warmth on his back. The weather was great in this early April, sun always up above their heads. It somewhat alleviated his anxious anticipation of the coming Friday, which only a day away.

After he met up with Jace and Isabelle, he made a trip to the black market. He befriended with some dealers back when he was young, and some were met during work. Easily he transferred the money into untraceable trading sticks which were resting in his safe at home.

Will's fingers moving fast on the screen, hurried to finish those worthless paperwork.

Trained for so many years, he immediately felt a presence walking through the entrance of division of homicide and straight to his desk. The temperate plummeted to under zero degree as everyone suddenly stopped talking, with only the sounds of robots and files sped from other divisions.

Neglecting the broad frame in designer suit, Will concentrated on the words appeared on the screen. They stayed like that for a while, others slowly returned to their posts but not without whispering into ears.

"William Herondale."

"Yes, commissioner Fairchild?" Will said, continued his typing. Jonathan was pissed, and he had a feeling that it was about him secretly following the kidnapping. However, there was no turning back. And he wouldn't surrender under authority.

The man standing sighed, and pocketed his hands into the wrinkleless black suit pants. "Will, come to my office."

Keeping his head down and eyes focused on those small neon green letters, Will replied rebelliously, "I will, commissioner, once I finish this report. You see, this is urgent."

Indeed it was urgent. The Lightwoods must have contacted the Clave and then pressured them to close the case as quick as fired bullets. For the past day he had been handling these dull and meaningless beautiful phrasing of careless parental actions. He was tired of all those pretty words covering up. Deep down the Ligthwoods were scums. Insulting, but Will didn't regret his choice of word.

"William!" Jonathan scolded, and once again the room silenced. "You should not speak to me in such manner – you come with me, NOW."

He lifted his head lightly and looked at Jonathan sideway. Nodded, Will stood up from his seat while turning off his screen. Outstretched his arm and one remained at his back, Will announced. "After you, commissioner."

Jonathan snorted at his crooked smile, but still walked out with Will on his heels.

None of them had said anything during their way to Jonathan's office. Will, followed the tall man saw a few strands of gray in the pale blondness. Jonathan was ageing, as he was reaching the mark of 40. Will didn't know what to think about it.

Jonathan nodded to the guards at the front of his office, and swiftly entered. Will right on his tail, slipped through the closing auto door with ease. The older man paced to his seat, but showed no intention of sitting. Instead he faced the panel and looked at the busy traffic under their feet. On the other hand, Will took his liberty to make use of the chair and rested on top of the iron handle, as if he was a bad boy leaning against his motorcycle.

"Jonathan, you looked so handsome when you admiring the scenario from your own office. If nothing else I guess I am leaving." Will said sarcastically while snatched a crystal ball from the desk, juggling within his slender fingers.

At that the blond said firmly. "You disobey my order."

Throwing the ball in the air and caught it with his palms, Will shrugged. "When do I not?"

Arrogant in his youth, Will had created more troubles than he could take. Aristos before they were accepted to the academy had to live in the restricted area – they spent their childhood in Deborah. Will one day was sick of all those stupid rules, so he planned a night out by himself.

That was the very first time he explored the world other than Deborah. The thrills and adrenaline in his veins were the best he had ever experienced. And it all came back when he was meeting Sebastian Verlac, when he visited old friends in the black market. He liked to break them; laws and codes.

And this wouldn't be the first, nor the last.

Jonathan turned and eyed him all over, as the blue-eyed man whistled to entertain himself. He stood in front of him and leaned on the desk. They were a feet away, his body blocked the sun and casted a shadow over the bad boy.

Loosened his tie, he popped two buttons opened. Will acknowledged this and cheered.

"Wow, I am irresistible but here makes me uncomfortable. Maybe my place?

"Stop it, Will."

Will threw the last catch and held the ball in his hand, stated. "You are angry with me."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sneered, Jonathan ran a hand through his pale hairs, "You have to stop messing around."

"You need to be more specific. I have no idea what_ messing around_ you're talking about." He already knew what was coming out from Jonathan's mouth.

This, however, didn't irritate Jonathan. The man simply snatched back his crystal ball and placed it back on the base. Then he looked into Will's complex blue eyes, "The Lightwood child."

Will had prepared himself for this. No one could escape under the surveillance of the Clave, except those Aristos in the Institute. It was one of the reasons why he admired them; they were a force that fought against the ruling of the Clave, of which conservative and sometimes naïve. But this love was mixed with hatred and fury.

And surely, his every movement would be recorded by the droids and city scans. He wasn't surprised at all. His hands slumped between his legs.

"I do what is right, Jon. The kid needs to be saved. I don't care if I break the rules or not but I am doing it, if no one else is." Will said, his voice raised a little at the end.

"I understand you want you help him, that's fine with me." Jonathan stopped for a moment, "But you are being too obvious. Your little trip to the black market alarms the Lightwoods and you know they have connection with the president. I am told this morning that I am given the power to do anything if you don't stop after this meeting. I don't want to do this to you. Will, I don't care that you help the boy, but at least please, don't let the light spot you."

"And if I do?" Will asked, straightened up his back and stood up, "you're locking me up in a cell until forever? Like a criminal?"

"No. But I can issue a memory wiping order."

Will's eyes widened in shock – and for the first time he hesitated to open his mouth. Jonathan observed his expression and pressed his lips into a hard line. "You will leave me no choice but to delete everything. From you and anyone related to you. Anyone who possibly knows your plan. You and your friends will be removed from Vikram to other cities."

"They can't do this – "

"Yes, they can." Jonathan said softly, folding his arms. "And most likely you won't be able to see your friends for good."

His heart chilled as if he was bathed in a tub filled with ice. Will said in a low voice. "So no mistake is allowed."

The commissioner too whispered, scared of their conversation being heard.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this." Jonathan smiled bitterly, "Your life is ruined, one way or another."

* * *

Holding Chairman Meow and scratching his head, Magnus scanned racks of materials in more or less the same color (for amateur). Most of the fabrics and colors had settled down, with only this one left. It was the grand finale to wrap up the show: an emerald strapless gown, see-through bistre and liver silk gauzes in the form of twigs and branches enclosed the waist, some reached up to the chest and the back while some down along the left thigh. It had to be perfect.

He put back the taupe silk gauzes back in the racks. Bronze fingers travelled along, tapping the plastic shelves. Amber eyes darting around and he triumphed as he spotted the right color. It was at the top, but Magnus extracted it without tipping toes.

Chairman, the smart cat jumped off from his hold and walked himself to the end of the racks, climbed up rows and sneaked into a basket big enough to put a person in. Although Magnus could join Chairman and let the machine do all the work, he preferred going down by himself. After all, the way the basket took was full of objects dashed right above your head and full of bumps, not at all pacific. He did not want another ride of roller-coaster inside this commercial building.

Magnus kept his elegant pace, deposited the material he turned to the buttons on the basket handle and pressed his room number. Before he started the delivery, he patted the cat. "See you in my office."

Then a transparent shield activated and the basket set off, flying in the air and out the storage room steadily. Magnus was glad that everything was on track; his designs were in progress, and he was going to sew the gown himself. All hand-made.

When he walked out the basket were gone. He followed the same path but stayed straight when there was a spiral case on the right. Those were route for machines. Elevators were at the very front of the hallway. Magnus stood in front of the door, close enough for the small box above projected beams in blue on him from head to toe. Almost at the same time the lights vanished, the door opened and the smell of coldness embraced him.

Magnus pressed his floor. The elevator was made of glass, he could see clearly those multicolored dots stationary on both sides of the roads, or some heading to different directions.

This world around him was full of colors. Everyone was looking for visual excitement and standout – dyeing hairs in light purple and electric blue or ridiculous shades of many others, wearing rare jewelries and weird clothes that didn't match. He, might be too described as strange and shiny, but definitely not because of the same reasons liked those people on the streets.

On the contrary to common belief, he loved simplicity. Maybe not on himself but on the others. Camille had been annoyed by him for his countless attempts to simplify her choice of clothes. One time she even flipped over a table and ruined his lunch. Camille Belcourt was a gorgeous woman, she did not need any of those eye-catching segments on her dresses.

Pretty things radiated allurement without effort.

Exited the elevator he passed groups doing their work. It was a selling point of his, every piece was made by humans. Not robots. In the fashion industry Magnus was an odd presence, doing thing in his eerie way. The technique of making clothes by hands was on the edge of extinction since robots could do them perfectly, many opted for the latter.

Flaws were perfection though. He nodded to one of the apprentices whom lifted his head from the fabric-mixed piles of magenta and raspberry.

The tiny cat greeted him once he opened the door, circling around his feet and staring at him with wide feline eyes. Magnus scooped him up and rubbed his face on those soft furs, carried him to his seat. He sat down and played with him before Camille scooted inside, reporting the progress of the show and his collection. Trusted his assistant would get the things right, he hummed absentmindedly, massaging those paws.

"AW!" Magnus exclaimed when something hit his wrist. He looked to the find the attacker smirking at the reddening spot. Chairman left the scene and showed himself out, flexible body slipped through the small gap and off to his adventure.

Camille put her hands on the waist. She was wearing a palatinate suit, showing her paleness beautifully. Her emerald pupils were scolding at him. Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"You're not paying attention."

"I am. You said everything is going smoothly. Now you can go." He waved his hands, however Camille decided to ignore it.

"Magnus Bane, this is your big show. Many companies are looking forward to it. If you screw this up your chance of being – "

"Stop right there, Camille." Interrupted, she wasn't pleased, but still she let Magnus go on. "You see, I've built my reputation already; getting into those big brands is merely a bonus. I won't dwell on it if I don't have the chance. Anyway, people come to me for my work, not my title."

He spun a pen within his fingers, pretended amusing himself. "Now go and do your work. I have mine to do."

Camille looked at the direction he pointed with the pen, sharply turned her head to Magnus once she saw it. Snorted, she stormed out and crushed the door close.

Distantly he heard a woman's scream: "Oh my God! Chairman YOU! Get off from my desk!"

Giggling and shaking his head, Magnus stood and went to the basket. _Good boy,_ he thought, _cooked chicken for tonight._ Right on cue, Chairman Meow hopped through the cat door (that Magnus ordered a guard to do it this morning) and comfortably nested near the window, warming himself up under the afternoon sun.

* * *

_"Number FB37-047: Maureen." _

The screen popped up a serial number and the data was entered into the system. Tessa moved on to the last crown, this one with black short hairs cut to her shoulder.

She wasn't surprised that they looked completely different from her design. Every client had different taste.

_"Number FB37-512: Aline."_

After days of consideration the recollection _Female Beta 37 _is announced yesterday. With promised efficiency now the racks were packed with hundreds of robots. As soon as she finished checking everyone was back, they were boxed and sent to another factory, lined up on the conveyor belt and returned to their most original forms.

This procedure could have been done by robots, yet she wanted to do this. After all, she was a part of this production from the beginning til the end. They were like her children. At least she had a chance to say goodbye.

Her fingers caressed the cheeks of Aline, she was cold like a corpse. Yet it was tender and supple. She would blush, Tessa was sure, if she wasn't turned off. The temperature detectors around this area were extremely sensitive. A light touch then their skin was rosy for a split second. Just like humans.

When she thought of their fates the tides of grieves and sorrow crushed her. Codes were that you shouldn't have emotional attachments to these non-livings, as they would never return yours. They were tools. However, Tessa disagreed. Clients of hers most of time weren't asking for love, but rather for companion. It wasn't a thing that the society or the Clave should be scared of it with all their hearts, as if it could kill one's soul, burned it into ashes.

She eyed the racks of robots and thinking, _every one of them is beautiful in their own ways_. Brushed Aline's ebony hairs and patted lightly like a mother, she looked at them for the one last time and started walking to the exit, turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Once the door was locked, her shoulders hunched and hands grasped on her tablet.

_I will remember all of you,_ she swore to herself and copied the data to her home's computer. Lifted her chin confidently Tessa headed upstairs back to her office. Suddenly she felt the urge of making _Magnus_ perfect, so she could shut every one up that machines were able to share sympathy and love, rage and frustration. They weren't monsters, or something deserved to be treated like one.

They could love the way humans did. And Tessa Gray would be the one to rewrite the history.

* * *

Parking his car, Jem got all the files in his arms and walked up to Will's house. It was a nice and cozy two-story with walls painted in maroon near the edge of the commercial district Shepherd, where the police station located in. Meanwhile, Jem resided next to the hospital in Guardian. Though they lived separately, often they went to each other's place to spend the night together. Today was the same, with Jem carried the readings to Will's place.

When he walked up the sideway a droid dashed through, patrolling. Jem didn't give a second thought and showed his wrist to the scanner, it beeped twice and the metal door clicked, slightly opened by an inch.

He pushed and kicked the door shut, then kicked his shoes off. Using his toes he put them back into a neat position under the staircase and walked past the storage room, turned right to the living room.

The coffee table was right in the center. Dropped the pile on it, he slumped on the sofa on its left. The blankets were still there, just the same way Jem discarded them when he left the house this morning.

He frowned; John should have tidied it up already.

"John!" Shouting the butler's name, he could hear his own voice bounced around and within the walls. His furrowed brows deepened and chills touched his back. Goose bumps appeared on his arms. Jem pushed himself up, walked to the entrance of living room. Peeked, there was no sign of the butler.

"John, could you… come by the kitchen? I need some help!" Then he called the keeper, "Kate! Come here?"

No response.

Every robot was programmed to recharge if the energy was about to use up, during those moments they could do nothing but remain at their charging spot. They could reply, just not able to go anywhere. It was possible that both were charging, but it hardly was the cause since Will had asked Tessa to connect the two robots so that they would adjust the recharging time automatically. While one was charging, there still be another to serve.

But now… John and Kate weren't answering.

He eyed the main door on his left; the scanner was blackened. _Turned off_. Jem retreated back into the living room, heart pumping in fear. He couldn't get out from the main door when the scanner was down.

Will wasn't home; there was still one hour before the end of his shift and Jem didn't want to distract him if it was only a minor technical problem. Magnus – Magnus wasn't useful at the situation, as the most he could do was calling the police. He could ask Tessa to check, but it would take an hour.

So he pocketed out his phone and called the emergency center. It was ringing. Pacing around, his gray eyes staring at the entrance alertly.

Jem nearly panicked when the call wasn't picked up. He tried again, but his screen blacked out. No matter what method he used to reboot it the phone simply died. He slipped the phone back to his pocket.

Danger was nearby. One he would say a coincidence, but two and three – Jem kept his eyes on the entrance while backing up to the window next to the wall for TV projection. It was closed without curtain; he could see the outside, yet there was an invisible shield between the house and his car, it blurred the image of the street.

It was a shield that prevented intruders. No one could get in, but also the people inside could get out.

His back was on the wall. Reached a hand out his fingers found the lower sash and they curled on the bottom. He tried to lift it up, which usually should be an easy task, but now the part wouldn't budge. Took some deep breaths Jem calmed himself down, and remained silent. He would find another way out.

But luck wasn't on his side; his phone rang an unfamiliar tone. He felt the vibrations of the gadget on his thigh, also of the heavy steps coming upstairs. Steps, messy and hurried. Jem threw his phone at the corner and rushed to the sofa and hid behind the gap between the sofa and the wall. He covered his mouth and nose, wishing not to make too much noise by his heavy breathing.

Steps stopped at the door. The ring stopped. Then was the cracks on the woods, straight to the coffee table. He curled deeper into a ball, hugging his legs up to his chest. He wouldn't dare look what it was.

His heart cold when it approached. Bit his lips, the silence was filled by his own heartbeats and the small landings of objects on the floor. It was getting louder, and louder, eventually stopped next to him.

Jem opened his eyes and looked sideway, it was Kate – but it wasn't exactly her.

Before Jem could do anything, Kate knocked him out.

* * *

_Two bodies tangled inside the small stall, making out heatedly. The black-haired boy was pinned against the white stone wall, bit his lip as he was scared people would find out their dirty affair. The sounds of skin sucking echoed within, wet and slippery. And hot. Wherever he touched there was a fire ignited, burning him both in and out. His fingers sneaked under the shirt the other boy was wearing, and brushed his back fondly._

_The white blond boy trembled, and said hoarsely. "Teasing me, are you?" _

_His cheeks were already rosy from the action, and he suspected if it could get any redder. He tilted his head and captured those lips, then nipped at his jaw. It wasn't the first time but he was still doing it like a child. Heard a chuckle his chin was lifted to meet those astonishing eyes._

_"My angel." The bony fingers traced his temple and cupped his face, his body pressed even further onto him. He didn't know how he was able to do so, since there was no space between them with their fonts completely melted into each other. _

_"I'm not. You are." He whispered as his hands slipped up to the delicate shoulders, the hem of the shirt folded but none of them cared right now. They wanted to be closer, to be lost in this disgraceful madness._

_Their lips contacted, tongues battling for desire and returned the mutual passion. Breathing became unnecessary._

_The white blond pulled him away and the two slid down on the floor, he sat up and leaned his back to the wall with the brunet teenager straddled on his waist. He reached for the belt and unbuttoned the jeans, smiled when the boy shook as he palmed the erection. He hadn't reached into his boxer yet, simply outlining the shape by brushing it, let the fabric rubbed the hard-on. He felt the boxer wet under his touch._

_The brunet rested his forehead on his shoulder, breaths hitched and erratic. He threw his head back when he pulled his erection out from the boxer and stroke it with a steady rhythm. He wanted to scream but quickly covered his own mouth and the cry turned into a strangled voice._

_"More…" He let out a whisper, luring his lover to do more. Obeyed with the soft order he fastened his pace, and a hand sneaked to the abs, scratched it to leave red nail marks. The upper boy quivered and despite of his dizziness caused by the pleasure, he wanted to return the favor. _

_Reached down and without mistake he found the swollen lower part, within a blink of an eye he zipped down the fly and grabbed the excitement, started to pump it up and down, following the other boy's movement. The blond sucked in a husky breath and pulled him down to kiss him, teeth crashed and both moaned into each other's lips. _

_While they were in heaven, the door to the toilet was opened. They heard footsteps, but no one wanted to stop. Someone was freshening up and the sounds of water hit the sink filled the space. They kept on their work, muffled the noises with their faces buried into each other's necks. _

_Suddenly the door to the stall was kicked open – and revealed a Sebastian Verlac. The boy under him was gone; as Sebastian grabbed the boy's collar and threw him out like a stuffed animal. He heard a loud crack, bone fragmented and body limped. He swayed to the left, trying to look past through the two strong legs; however, the white blond vanished like he wasn't there at the first place. _

_His erection remained regardless of the situation nearly scared him enough to pass out. He was kneeling leg spread, hands on the wall. Dark eyes landed on the leaking head, Sebastian moved forward._

_"What are you doing here, pet?"_

_He flinched back and his body hit the toilet, sitting on his ankles he curled himself into a ball when the man leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his hairs, forcibly yanked him up. _

_"Sebastian please, don't do this – " Begging and yelped in between, he was pushed to sit on the toilet by a hand on his shoulder. Fingers found their ways to his neck and enclosed them._

_"Wrong answer."_

He was choked, his hands went for the wrists and tried to pull them away from his neck. But instead Sebastian increased the force and blocked his air pathway. He could feel the lightness of death and thoughts shifted above the clouds.

Tears ran down his temples and dropped on the mattress, as Sebastian plumped in into the still sore bottom, releasing his wildness on him.

"_Ma…_ Master…" He said with huge difficulties and circled his legs around the older man's waist, wishing for some gentleness.

But it was Sebastian, who gave him anything but that: his hip rocked faster and harder. Numbness mixed with pain shot to his spine. He was losing it. As his vision blurred he reached up to touch the face and he recalled the teenager in the stall, how those affectionate pupils stared into his, the tender touches made him fainted in euphoria.

And pretended it was him who was giving the pain, claiming him to be his. At least he was willing to take it from the blond lovely boy.


	10. Chapter 9: Helping Hands

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** I think you guys want it to progress faster and at first I want to be this a short AU too. But ideas just keep flooding in. Thank you for reading:) And a review would be much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Helping Hands**

When Will opened the door of his house, he felt something was wrong.

The sky had darkened when he reached his house. One corner of his mouth flew up as he saw Jem's car parked outside. He peeked, yet the light wasn't turned on. Darkness surrounding the house like a fog that wouldn't fade. As soon as he pushed the door slightly open, Will inspected the long hallway and staircase, not surprised that a pair of deep brown leather shoes under the little space.

Nothing was on. And that was the problem. He didn't have to scan himself in.

His fingers flipped under his jacket and found the gun in the holster. The muscled body pressed against the wall on his right, cross-stepping silently towards the living room. The entrance was brighter than the others; windows were not curtained, street lamps' lights passed the room and reached into the hallway. Blue eyes darting around with highest caution.

The broad shoulder came in contact with the doorframe. Will took a deep breath before he jumped and pointed his gun inside. But he instantly dropped it.

Jem, was lying in the middle of the room: his limp body was on top of shattered glasses of his broken coffee table, pools of bloods invading into the slits between planks. His face up, streams of crimson red linked his temple and the gray hairs, of which shone under the dim white light. His arms and legs distorted, like he was being dumped onto the furniture from a high place. A pile of files collapsed to the bottom of the sofa.

Immediately Will rushed to his lover's side while putting the gun back. He lifted Jem's head into his arms, regardless of the glasses under his knees were piercing his jeans and digging into his shins. Placed his index under the delicate nose, warm air brushed the skin. Jem was still breathing.

"Jem?"

He asked, terrified when the man didn't answer. "Wake up, Jem." He smacked his cheek, wishing it would be enough to draw him back to the real world.

Will waited a while, and started to feel something dripping on his hands. It was Jem's bloods; his back was bleeding from those cuts. By instinct he tried to call the emergency hotline, but his phone wasn't working. Whatever he did the phone simply didn't respond. Cursed under his shaky breath, he moved his hands under Jem's armpits and stood up, lifted the heavy body up in order to get away from the small glasses. His boots crashed the pieces as he shifted to his right and towed Jem out from the living room, watched carefully not to bump into places. At that moment he didn't care about those intruders anymore; he needed to get Jem to the hospital.

He would kill anyone who stepped into his way, with his bare hands.

The journey wasn't stopped by anything and Will successfully got themselves on the street. He gently laid Jem on his side to avoid his back getting worse and started to call again. This time the phone was connected.

"This is the emergency hotline. How might I help you?" A robotic female voice said, tone flat. Will fired his words in such a hurry that he was surprised the robot understood all of them.

"House 10, Street 11 of Shepherd. A man was attacked and has many cuts. He is bleeding, a lot – send an ambulance!"

Once the address was noted the robot replied in the same emotionless voice, but in a faster speed. "Yes. Please remain at your location. It will arrive in a minute."

As soon as Will heard there was still a minute before anyone would come to their help, he discarded the phone aside; it cracked on the pavement and bounced off to the road. He slowly ripped the shirt and swallowed hard when he saw those wounds. Most were shallow, but one or two deep enough to cause huge blood loss. His rational side told him not to pull any shard out. And he obeyed to the voice in his head.

Right on the far end of the pavement a droid was dashing to Will and Jem. It must have received the report and went here to investigate. It was of a shape of sliver sphere, a head size ball with black lining on the front. It projected green lights on them to capture the scene and send it back to the police center. Will was used to this, and he couldn't help anymore. He wasn't a medic, nor nurse. Simply to comfort his lover he leaned down and whispered to Jem, without touching his back.

"I am here. I'm here now." Then he brushed the bangs out from the sweaty forehead, planted a kiss on the bloody temple.

Sirens were getting closer and soon an ambulance halted next to Jem's and his cars. The backdoor popped and a girl in white clothing jumped out with skills, hurried to Jem's side and was followed by a nurse robot. Will backed two steps away, eyes fixed on the grimace on the Asiatic man. Jem groaned when the girl examined his back; quickly she ordered the robot to change the gravity.

The robot reached out its hands, fingers spread wide like it was connected with strings of a puppet. They moved gracefully – slowly Jem was lifted in the air like someone was holding him up, and was delivered into the car through the backdoor. The girl did not bothered to turn to Will, routinely dropped her words.

"Police will be waiting at the hospital and the droids will keep the crime scene from contamination. We are going to Easton Hospital and you might come with us."

Will knew the procedures. After all he had said so million times that he could do it backward. Yet he didn't foresee the day that himself would be the one to be told those similar phrases, and realized how unreal did they sound. Nodded for no one to see, Will strode to the passenger seat and climbed in. The ambulance took off.

From the side mirror he saw more droids were dashing to his house, whooshing next to his ears. His head was pounding – and he wanted to vomit. The panic of seeing Jem laying there with cuts and bloods frightened him so greatly that his heart nearly ripped apart. He couldn't think, or be able to come up with a reason of why Jem would be hurt. There were too many possibilities.

And deep down, Will thought, maybe it was because of him: that he attracted too much attention, wanted or unwanted. It could be him that pushed Jem to the edge of safety and let him fall down the cliff.

His hands clenched at the knees, Will rested his head on the window.

* * *

Magnus only received the news of Jem being attacked the next morning. He was sleeping in his cozy bed with yellow sheet and pillows and blankets, Chairman Meow curled next to his head. The whiskers itched his face.

His phone rang at the nightstand, and the thought of answering the call skipped to his mind. But that person was insistent; as soon as the first call turned to the voice mail, the phone rang again. Grumpily he grabbed the device and put it near his ear, collapsed into his pillow castle.

"Yes." He said shortly and shockingly cold. He couldn't understand why people woke up so early – like now, at five in the morning.

"Magnus," His mind completely sober when he heard the shaking voice of Will. He had not once heard him spoke in such a tone, that so fragile and cracked when his name was whispered. Immediately he sat up and startled the cat. Chairman yawned and off the bed with a soft thud.

"Will? What's the matter?"

"I… I can't explain to you right now. But could you do me a favor, please? I need you to get me some clothes."

"Sure. Where are you?" He asked as he got out and walked to the bathroom, sandwiched the phone between his head and shoulder while squeezing toothpaste on his brush. The numbers 05:13 flashing green at the left bottom of his mirror. He could be ready in 5 minutes. Usually Magnus would spend half an hour matching his clothes and applying make-up before going to work, but at the moment he just wanted to get to Will.

"Easton Hospital. Call me when you're near." Then there were noises, and Will replied quickly. "Yes, I am."

"Mangus, I have to go now." But before he could hang up, Magnus inquired. "Wait –are you hurt?"

Will was silent for seconds, and said. "Just get here…"

Without thinking much, Magnus brutally shoved the brush into his mouth and cleaned himself in the most rapid speed he could managed, and rushed into his wardrobe, yanked a light blue travelling bag from the bottom and randomly pulled two outfits from their hangers, stuffed them into the bag.

Stripped himself he stepped out from the pajamas and got into a pair of form-fitting jeans, a V-neck purple plain shirt and black jacket. Shoulders adjusting the position, Magnus zipped the bag and ran out. On his way he nearly bumped into his butler.

"Magnus, going to work?" The male robot asked nicely as his eyes followed the running Aristo.

He didn't turned back, simply yelled before he opened his door. "Tell Camille I am sick!"

He was confident his butler could take care of that.

Calculating the routes he could take, Magnus decided to take the public taxi. It would be the quickest since they had their own rails system like the metro, but no stopping until he reached his destination. Expensive indeed, but it was affordable for him. He pulled the collar up as the cold breeze had his back hairs stood. Jogging, he turned right as he stepped out from his apartment building and up a bridge. It was a one-way to the taxi stop.

The rail was up high, above all other highways and roads. Magnus walked inside a tunnel with a transparent roof. On his right bright yellow boxes ran in the speed of light.

The pick-up area was not far away. No one else was waiting, so he hurried to the nearest pole and entered his choice on the small screen attached: one person, Easton, urgent. A second later, a taxi stopped in front of him. The shield was deactivated and an entrance appeared on its side. Magnus stepped down into the nicely decorated taxi, gave a more specific location while sitting down on the red fluffy backseat.

"The hospital."

The shield was back and sealed, headed off to the Easton district without interference. Though the taxi was travelling in the top gear, but Magnus felt nothing but steadiness and quietness. The rails intertwined between skyscrapers, if the taxi wasn't moving so fast Magnus could have seen those workers in their little desks, picking up phone calls or having sex in the office. Not that he was complaining – he could always enjoy a show.

The sky-reaching buildings transformed into humongous ancient architectures styling in Roman, Renaissance and many others. Trees and plants blocked his view. Even it was early, Magnus could see countable students running tracks or walking on the pavements. The sun was coming up behind the headquarter of Academy Union. Not far away he saw the hospital, at the farthest end of Easton.

It stood out from those academies grouped in the area, as it was taller and pale white. Magnus never understood why hospital around the world chose the color white to be their tone, as it only reminded him of suffering and death. Yet hospital had joy too. The delight of newborns, tears of happiness when good news were passed. People seemed to forget everything had its worth celebrating side.

The taxi stopped in the middle section of the hospital, where also the parking lots and garden were located. He inserted his trading stick into the hub on the door, the shield again revealed the hole of exit. Stepped out and up the platform enclosed by the same transparent tunnel, clear signs directing him to the hospital reception.

Walking, Magnus called Will on his way to the elevator. It was picked up within a second.

"Will? I am at the reception." His amber eyes darted around, few peoples were sitting at the waiting areas on his left; eyes closed, napping. Some were watching the TV which broadcasting anything but serious issues. Magnus turned his head away.

"Floor 27. You will see me."

Will was husky, and said nothing more he ended the call. Sighing, Magnus went to the elevators and pressed the button.

While waiting, Magnus noticed the wayfinding board in between the two elevators. He was now in the 55th, mainly with common areas and cafeteria. His glance fell down to the number 27: Aristo Male Ward. He didn't like wards.

Everything in this world is unified, at least most of it. One was the style of elevator, which Magnus had to ponder why was that exactly, that the Clave approved of the design – it was made of colorless glass and white plastic floor. Basically if people had acrophobia they could get to nowhere but remain at their house. Or like some others returned to the embrace of nature, living in the middle of endless field of weeds and illegal plants, trees of fruits and farms and vicious wild animals.

As soon as Magnus was down to the 30th floor the surrounding evolved. It was dark there, unlike the bright tone upstairs. Aristos were more comfortable in dim light. A nature of theirs.

He was trapped in this tube, going down in the center. Circles of plastic oval coffins – _beds_ at the periphery of each platform. Magnus cleared his throat for no particular reason. Whenever he tried to bring up the joke Tessa would elbow him in the ribs.

A neon blue bulb was installed two beds interval. The lid was blurry but Magnus could make out the silhouette of an Aristo curling inside, floating. Most were occupied, only two or three each level were empty. Despite of the advanced technologies, accidents still happen frequently.

Magnus had been in one a long time ago. And it taught him to think twice before he acted. He did not wish to visit the terrible experience.

The elevator stopped without a huge shake like some old ones would, and slid the door. Will was easy to recognize; black hairs and blue eyes, his favorite combination. His cat-like pupils tracked those colors down as if it was his instinct, and spotted his friend near one of the beds.

He hurried and stood in front of Will, who was sitting on floor, leaning against the black metal base of an occupied bed. His elbows rested on the knees, hands outstretched. Shirt and jeans were all bloody. Magnus crouched down and asked softly, a little taken aback by Will's blank expression.

"Did you hurt badly?"

He pushed the bag forward next to the man, and watched him closely; there was stains of blood on the pale face, dried on his right cheek and jaw. A path marked by a palm.

Those stunning blue eyes looked up, wavering but stared into Magnus's. He said calmly, "It was Jem."

Right away Magnus lifted his head and now he could see him – the gray hairs swam in different direction as the naked man was immersed into the nutritious fluid. Jem was floating like he was sleeping on his side vertically, hands touching in front of his face and legs curled a bit to himself, back bending to a smooth curve. His face was under the oxygen mask, whole complexion covered by the medical device.

He looked so peaceful and quiet.

Magnus sat on his ankles, soothing Will's arm and he comforted with his greatest sincerity. "He will be okay. Remember the time I broke all my left side ribs and the fractured thigh bone decided to say a greeting to you by penetrating my skin? It only took me two days to completely recover. Though I might have the weirdest dream ever of some nurse molesting me but it didn't hurt at all. I had – "

"a good time with some robot?" Will finished the sentence for him, and Magnus was glad to see the brow was raised in the usual sarcastic way.

"A good night of sleep." Magnus clarified. "But if you have to think that way, don't blame Jem if he really has one. He needs some."

Will chuckled at his joke, fingers brushed his chapped lips. He dabbed his eyes tiredly and sighed, patted the space next to him. Magnus moved. Shoulders touching.

"Thanks." Will said while looking straight to his front at the woman coming out from the elevator. Wearing a white coat and a tablet in her hand, the doctor – Magnus presumed – walked towards them.

"You guys were here with me when I was to the ER." Magnus stated.

The doctor was now stood in front of Jem's bed. She was in low heels and the coat reached under her knees. Random things were showed on the tablet. She introduced herself and smiled at them. "I am Catarina Loss, visiting doctor of James Carstairs. You are his family?"

Without hesitation Will answered. "Yes. How is he?"

He stood up rapidly and Magnus followed suit, brushing the nonexistent dusts off his jeans. Catarina held her tablet parallel to the ground and pointed it to the small flashing sensor located at the right side of the lid. Jem's information was then listing out on the tablet.

Will's body tensed and his breath shallow, eyes fixed on her. She was reading those ant-like letters on the screen, nodding occasionally. When she lowered the device and smiled again to them, Will leaned forward, lightly but still noticeable, and inquired so careful that as if his words could break people, maybe the people was only himself.

"Is he good?"

"He is progressing very well. I am very surprised that his cuts are healing so quickly; now you can hardly see the scars." As she was speaking her fingers drew lines on the lid, indicating where those scars should be. Magnus saw nothing except the same old Jem he knew through the blurriness.

"I have added anti-infection drugs into the tank and he can check out by tonight, if you insist."

Catarina reported and looked at her tablet briefly, then directed her attention to Will. "Mr. Herondale, I believe Commissioner Fairchild wants a word with you. He is upstairs at the doctor office," She waved a robot to come closer. "The nurse will lead you. And I will issue a discharge right now, so no need to be worried."

Will seemed unwilling to leave Jem's side. Magnus thought he must have stayed with Jem since he was here because of his messy clothes and growing stubbles along his defined jaw. He put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I will be Jem's acquaintance until you come back." Magnus assured. "Go. And you should eat something."

He gave a light pat and let go, feeling Will's relaxed blue eyes on his face. His bicep was squeezed tightly as Will thanked him one more time.

"You have a good heart, Magnus." Will pressed his lips into a hard line, and then turned to follow the robot into the elevator.

"If only," Magnus mumbled, "if only they knew."

His thought was drawn back by Catarina, who excused herself to check on other patients. Nodded and said their farewells, Magnus sat back on the floor, cross-legged. Everything here was so terrifying.

In fact, he was having a nightmare of groups of buffaloes chasing after him when he was in comma and put inside those beds. It wasn't a pleasant dream.

Well, if he didn't attempt to steal the kittens from a local pet store after countless rounds of shots and then was beat up by the robot guards at the first place.

* * *

Alec was lying on the bed. Sebastian had left long ago and hadn't returned yet. This brief moment of silence was the only thing he could enjoy, that he was grateful for once in this painful time.

Days were lost; Alec did not aware the flow of time. He had been staying in Sebastian's room since the beginning and he found himself started to grow familiar to the walls and bed. Strangely he felt safe there – he laughed.

_What a nice pet you have grown into,_ he thought. _Why don't you just kill yourself and save the family some dignity._

His limps were not his own. Mind was fogged.

Sometimes Sebastian would tie him on a training machine and force Alec to run for miles, saying Alec looked better with muscles.

At first he resisted by sitting on the floor, not moving.

The collar was tugged and he nearly fell over. He looked up to Sebastian and saw his annoyed twists of lines above his mouth. The courage came from somewhere he did not know; his heart beat faster than usual and adrenalines released into his bloods. Firmly Alec said, "No."

A simple urge to fight against the dominant male. This, turned out to be a bad choice. And the reasons of why he did so had never come to him. Sebastian groaned in irritation– something that was rare of him revealing. He was either teasing or playful, cruel sometimes. Alec would not describe Sebastian Verlac as short-tempered or easily offended. But that day seemed to be an exception.

Right after the word slipped through his lips Alec felt a spasm sent through him; his muscles contracted and as if a knife had stabbed into his neck, hurting so greatly that he felt like his head was chopped off. A cry escaped. Hands and legs flying around and Alec's mind blanked for a good minute until he could form logics.

"Get on it."

Sebastian pulled Alec away from the ground by yanking his collar which was still hot from the recent electronic shock, the buzz tuned smaller and smaller. His voice was cold as ice, and Alec had to walk on it cautiously. His neck was still throbbing in dull tingles.

He gulped, got up on his trembling feet. Sebastian led him to the treadmill and tied the leash at the front, making it neither too tight nor loose. Alec wouldn't be choked by it, but he couldn't get off by his will. Tapped a few buttons the belt started moving and Alec bit down on his bottom lip, began to jog. Sebastian would sit down on the bed and took care of his weapons like they were his children. Alec only stopped when he told him so.

This morning Sebastian had put on him the treadmill and left without feeding him. His stomach grumbled and churned. Alec buried his face into the pillow and curled up, hands wrapped around his middle. He shouldn't have thought like this, but he wanted Sebastian to come back and give him food.

Alec whined at this. _A pathetic useless Lightwood._

He tried to cheer himself up by recalling the nice memory. Those affectionate stares directed to him and solely to him. Alec wondered what the boy was doing. Had he moved on already? Did he miss him? Was he worried when Alec wasn't showing up at school?

Fingers wrinkled the sheet and the piece of fabric trapped in his fist. He remembered the first time they talked. It was the most awkward experience in his life.

_The whiteness of silks was flickering under the light on his crown. He sat straight, a few inches away from the back of the chair. Alec's eyes landed on the fingers moved along the flute, the bones under the thin layer of skin more visible when the finger was lifted. He was lightly tanned, like honey – Alec licked his lips. Maybe they tasted like it, too._

_He was sitting at the very front of the group of flutes. Constantly their tutor would smile at him and wink way too often when they were in the middle of a symphony. When he returned the smile politely, Alec had this jealousy burning. And afterwards he felt stupid for the foolish hatred. They hadn't even exchanged a word!_

_Alec only woke up from his drifting thoughts when he realized there was nothing but silence. He quickly searched for clues and everyone was staring at him with blaming glares. Mouth agape his eyes darted to the tutor, who was fuming and smoke coming out from her head._

_"Lightwood. You miss the drums." Her high-pitched voice echoed inside the hall. Ashamed and humiliated, Alec stuttered an explanation but was interrupted by another scream._

_"I, I was just – "_

_"Enough! Sir, now may you pay attention and we wish not to waste our time again. Could you help us a little here?"_

_Alec almost thought that his ears were going to explode. Nodded nonetheless, he saw those eyes looking at him with a smiled appeared at the corners of the delicate lips. Quickly he lowered his head and flipped the page back to the beginning, forcing himself to forget the shining gold and blue._

_Finally the practice was over. Alec did not want to stay in the hall for a second longer; he wasn't used to attention and when he had it, it was never something good. Like just an hour ago he skipped his drums again because he was panicking. And his band mates shot him dead by their penetrable gazes. _

_Packed the drum sticks into his backpack Alec mumbled a goodbye to his friend and ran for the exit. As soon as he was out he sucked in a fresh breath – instantly he felt better. _

_"Lightwood?"_

_A voice sang from behind and startled Alec to flinch. He jumped forward and nearly tripped himself over. The laughter was loud. Yet he didn't mind though, not from him._

_The hand clasped his shoulder, and Alec found himself not able to stare into his eyes. Instead he averted his glance to the scattered groups of band mates walking towards the school gate. His shy behavior seemed to amuse the white blond boy. He leaned into Alec and whispered into his ear, making him quiver. _

_"What were you thinking earlier? Tell me?" _

_Didn't trust his voice Alec just shook his head and pulled the hand off his shoulder, turned and strode to the train station. The boy didn't give up and walked besides him, teasing Alec with every way possible. _

_"We never talked before." He said. _

_They entered the tunnel connected to the Easton Train Station. Alec nodded again._

_"You must think I am weird. I am Mark, Mark Blackthorn."_

_"I know." He managed a mumble and Mark caught it easily. After all Mark was born to an Aristo mother and a mundane father. Something that rarely happened. His sense must have inherited from the Aristo side of his parents. _

_"I didn't know you cared." Left a remark, Mark stopped when the station entrance was five feet away. He grabbed Alec's elbow to halt him as the other boy kept his head low._

_Alec controlled his shriek when he felt the hands on his biceps. Still wouldn't dare meeting the glance, he fixed his eyes on the lean chest. _

_"Goodnight, Alec." It was low and alluring. His cheeks were flushing severely like he was a virgin. He was, but he didn't want Mark to know. So he nodded quickly and Mark chuckled at his gesture. The grips tightened for a second before he let go._

_"Be safe!"_

_Mark stepped away and walked back to where they came from, since his residence was only streets from the Academy Union but at the opposite direction of the train station. Alec waved a goodbye to his back, feeling silly of doing it when Mark had already turned around. He adjusted the straps of his backpack and grinned largely when he realized a thing._

_Mark knew his name._

There were knocks on the door. Alec did not bother to get up as he couldn't. A second later Luke's muffled voice passed through.

"Alec, I am coming in."

Then he waited seconds longer and the door was opened, Luke looked behind himself and only stepped in when he saw no one was around. The smell of meat was coming from him – the young blue eyes instantly focused on the plate of meats on Luke's hand.

Alec swallow a mouthful of saliva, and his eyes couldn't leave the meats which were emitting slight trace of smoke in the air. His hunger prevented him from running off the bed, because he lost his strength and all he could feel from his limps was numbness. He wasn't sure if he could stand on his own.

Luke hurried to his side when he saw Alec; he must be looking weak and terrible. He quickly put the plate down on the bed and tried to hold Alec into a sitting position. His huge palms sneaked under his arms and pulled Alec up, stuffed a pillow in between before he let Alec fell back on the headboard.

"Don't waste your energy."

The older man sat on the edge, one leg folded and was feeding Alec with a fork. At the beginning Alec couldn't lift his hands at all but to take what was delivered into his mouth. He swallowed without chewing, nearly choked on the piece. Luke ditched the plate and took a bottle of water out from nowhere, lifted Alec's chin and tipped the bottle a little. Greedily Alec downed half of it and hardly whispered a thanks. Luke didn't respond, but continue feeding Alec until his hands weren't too shaky and he could hold the plate himself.

Right away Alec shoved the meats into his mouth and munched, table manner thrown cities away. He nipped the clean bones for the faint taste of beef. He wasn't even half-full. But he wouldn't ask for more.

"Are you still hungry?" Luke asked when eyeing him over, checking for cuts and wounds.

"I am fine."

It wasn't convincing though, as his voice raspy and the stomach grumbled at the right timing. Luke sighed and said, "I can't get you more but later. Alec, is there any other injury?"

Despite of the soreness from the unspeakable area, Alec shook his head. It was too private to say it out loud and he supposed Luke could do nothing about it anyway.

"Good. Alec, do you trust me?"

He frowned at this bizarre question; he didn't trust anyone here. Ever since the night of him being separated from his family he had only met Sebastian Verlac and Luke, whose last name was still a mystery. Alec trusted neither of them.

"Okay. I don't need you to trust me. But I am telling you that there is a chance for you." Luke was leaning close, his face tight in alert. Alec could almost feel his breaths on his cheeks.

"Wha – what are you talking about?" They were whispering now, as Alec realized how important this conversation was. Luke hesitated before he dropped the bomb.

"I can get you out; I have made plans and everything is going well."

"How though? Luke. How?"

"Don't be worried. You don't have to do anything but to trust me. Believe in me that I won't hurt you and I will do anything I –" Luke was answering when Sebastian emerged from the sliding door. Both of them stopped and looked at Sebastian, who lifted a brow at the surprising presence in his room. He slowly walked towards them.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

As he was approaching Luke let the empty plate be visible for Sebastian, implying he was only there to get Alec some food. Sebastian's glance shifted to Alec, and studied his pale face in detail. The youngest turned his head away. Hands fidgeting with the hem of Sebastian's old shirt.

"Just thought that Alec would be hungry." Luke stood and backed up, bowing and stopped when he was behind Sebastian. An act to demonstrate his loyalty and lower ranking position.

The tension between the three was unbearable. Alec was too frightened and nervous to move, even he wanted to hide under the blanket. He heard a huff and Sebastian announced Luke could leave them alone. Obediently the older man exited.

Sebastian just stood there at the end of the bed, body leaned on a bedpost and observed the boy.

"Alec… I don't think you are full yet. Are you?"

He climbed on his bed and went to Alec, his knees on each side trapped his thighs. His hands moved down to his belly button, and further down. The fly was down and revealed the blackness of underwear. Rested his hands on the headboard Sebastian was hovering, and his crouch at the same level of Alec's face.

Bloods rushed off and paled his cheeks. His lips trembled. Alec opened his mouth, but closed again.

"I might forget your little date with Luke if you do it nicely." His fingers found the collar and hooked it, tugging Alec closer to his semi. "Now, cooperate."

Alec closed his eyes, hands crawled up along Sebastian's thighs and massaged it first. Hearing Sebastian's sigh of pleasure, he decided to take it slow. Yet he was urged by a strong pull on his hairs.

"I hope Luke didn't feed you something else."


	11. Chapter 10: The One Behind

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Warning: Graphic description of sexual content**

**A/N: **Turning point at the end. Hope you all enjoy the little twist and leave a review which is highly appreciated :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The One Behind**

Jonathan was not a wise man. Tapping his fingers on the handle, he sat properly outside the doctor office. He immediately went to the scene once he got the call from Helen. Will's house was shielded up and already investigated by the analysts. A colleague of Will handed him the tablet, updating the news.

"What do you want to know, Commissioner?" He was asked while walking inside, saw the trail of bloods all the way to the living room.

The evidence was covered by the protecting gel, so they walked upon it and need not worried about contaminating the scene. At this time the house was empty since most of the scene investigation were done. Only analysts were in the living room scanning for trace of organisms.

"It's upstairs?"

He had read the files and kept an eye on the intercom when he was driving there. Apparently someone hacked into Will's house security system and attacked James – Will's boyfriend – threw him at the coffee table and left him to die. Or for Will to find out. The attacker was only confirmed when they completely searched the house. And Jonathan nearly bumped into the car in front of his.

The other man nodded, only realized it was his cue to take the lead when Jonathan stood there at the hallway waiting his move. He hurried to the end of it, a door marked with a giant letter _O_.

The askew glittery red circle was floating in the air – it functioned like the public transport system, setting up an invisible ward to record every personnel passing through. But it had an additional feature which it could blocked away unregistered users. In this case, only police officers were granted the access to Will's bedroom.

Jonathan and the detective entered. He didn't need his guide to tell him where to look for the evidence.

Will's tidy bed was at their left, both sides had nightstands and a window at their front. Wardrobe was behind the opened door. To their right a work table at the corner, and a dresser opposite the bed. Above the items scattered across the surface was a safe with its content emptied and the metals were blown. Between the distance from the end of the bed and the dresser, was a signature in dried red fluid, small as the length of a water bottle but elegant.

_Sebastian Verlac_.

Jonathan kneeled and touched the trail, feeling the gel moved under his tips. On time the detective reported. "It is chickens' blood and the signature matches with the ones in our database."

Soothing his chin, Jonathan stood back up and said to the detective. "I will deliver the news to Detective Herondale myself. Don't tell anyone I've been here."

Using his authority effectively, the detective nodded and looked down at his own shoes. Jonathan walked out and didn't turn back. He knew the poor man wouldn't disobey his order. _Obey _– Jonathan gritted his teeth. Will was not being careful enough and someone had paid for his mistakes. He only hoped that he would learn from this.

The elevator dinged when two figures appeared from it, a nurse robot and Will Herondale, a brilliant detective with a soft heart. He was exhausted, Jonathan could see the circles under his eyes and the way he shuffled towards him. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and it was now stained with bloods, hairs a ball of tangled black silks. Jonathan tore his eyes away from it. It wasn't the time to be emotional.

The robot left them to their business when Will finally sat down next to him, slumped into the chair and sighed as he adjusted the position. Jonathan watched him with the corner of his eyes: his arms were cut a few places, but nothing serious. His shoes messily laced.

"Jonathan."

He sounded drained, voice weak as never. His hands were trembling, a sign of hunger. Jonathan fished out a supplement from his pocket and extended it to Will. Said man took it without protest.

They sat in silence, with the occasional sounds of sucking and swallowing. Will quickly downed the steak favored fluids, fingers twiddle with the plastic package. It was Jonathan who spoke first.

"It is Verlac."

Much to his surprise, Will snorted. "I know."

"He took something from your safe. Blew it, actually."

"Because it can only unlocked by keys. Real keys. It isn't connected to my house's security system." Will said.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow but soon back to his expressionless face as he realized Will couldn't see it. There was no one for the display. "You know things, I see."

"A logical deduction. It was hacked, also John and Kate. Where are they?"

"Lab. We want to see if there is any mark." Jonathan said, continued tapping his fingers in an erratic rhythm. "Will, I think you should take a break."

The other man said nothing. Hadn't moved a slight. But Jonathan knew he was listening. He went on. "Inevitably they are asking me to wipe your memory which I have to follow. But I don't want to. Will, you should accept the fact the Lighwood boy is beyond your duty and responsibility. A tragic incident, but you shouldn't blame yourself for it. There are many factors causing this terrible – "

He paused for a moment, seeing Will was grasping the handles so hard that his body shaking, knuckles whitened and blue blood vessels on his arms evident. Every breath ran through his organs and it turned into something even darkness couldn't reach. Light would destroyed it, not remedied.

" – event." He finished.

"After everything?" He at least bit those words out. Jonathan was heartbroken to see him like this. To see anyone's life troubled for nothing. He doubted if Jem could get back on track, too.

"Especially. You have everything to lose."

Will was silenced again. And his body started to relax, some bloods flushed back to his cheeks. Jonathan waited a while, stated. "I'm not wiping your memory. But you must take the branding from the Angels. I hope this serves as a reminder."

Branding from the Angels –an oath empowered by the watchers of Vikram and branded into the receiver's heart. If the oath was broken, they would be dozed to freeze in tubes forever. Their consciousness remained, but they lost all their senses.

Stiffly his best detective nodded and didn't follow suit when Jonathan returned to the police station, fully aware that it was the lightest alternative punishment. Though in the past many had taken the brandings, none had met their painful ends.

Jonathan pressed the button, watching the number descending to the current floor. He spared one last glance at Will, and prayed for not the first time that Will would listen to reasons.

* * *

Isabelle was wandering around their garden, with two guards closely behind her. The garden was so large that they used to play hide-and-seek there every day after school. Alec would always be the 'it', looking for them restlessly. As if they would disappear if he didn't catch them all. As if they would be scared that Alec didn't find them.

He sucked at this game. So Jace and her would intentionally leave some marks to coax Alec to their hiding places, like petals or moved stones. Sometimes they would climb up high in the tree, chatted or whistled – just to make sure Alec could hear them.

The garden was taken cared by Seelie, she was programmed to be proficient at such things. Gray stone paths colored by glooming flowers in all seasons, the sweet scents of nectar attracted bees and butterflies. Birds would nest on the branches and breed, spending most of their time finding worms or small insects to feed the newborns. Isabelle's room was the one facing the garden, and every morning she could hear the tweets traveled in breezes.

The oak was in the center of the garden. She climbed and reached to the middle level, ignoring the protest of the robots. It was already higher than the wall, buildings stood far from her reach. Leaned back against the trunk, Isabelle threw her legs on the strong and thick branch. She saw a brand new nest meters away, small hairless baby birds snuggling into each other, heads buried under. Their parents must be out looking for food.

Spring was always full of life. She eyed the colors below her, the two shining metals didn't mix into the garden. They were a joke, ridiculously staring at the surrounding to detect any danger or suspicious objects.

A leg hung outside and they were already shouting.

"Master Isabelle, please come down. It is not safe up there."

One of them said, voice barking powerless orders. She knew they could do nothing but useless objections. To get herself comfortable, she moved her hip farther to the twigs and laid down, hands on the back of her head. Her inky hairs spread and dangling, waving when winds brushed through.

She remembered how Alec would help styling her hairs. He combed them tenderly and bundled the strands into a neat ponytail, sometimes plaited it simply. His hands were made for handicraft. Delicate, boney and flexible. But as they were growing up with both schedules full of classes and practices, it had been years since the last time Alec helped out.

And now, she didn't have the mood to brush it even.

"Izzy!" A similar voice reached her. Quickly sat up with excellent balance, she looked down and instantly disappointed. It was Jace.

"We have guests! Your nerd boy is here drooling!"

She looked at him for a moment, wishing this was an illusion. If she stared long enough, Jace would become Alec. And this Alec would stay forever.

But in her dark eyes it was Jace, the golden boy with light tanned skins and cocky personality. A person that was completely different from her older brother. Opposite, but matching.

She didn't want to see anyone. So she glanced back to the sky and yelled, "Not going!"

Jace tsked and ran a hand through his messy hairs. "You're missing out." Then he went to greet the unwelcomed guests, knowing Isabelle wouldn't listen to him anyway. She was glad for Jace putting up with her little rebellion. He didn't have to.

He had changed, just like she did. Suddenly because of a single event, they were forced to grow up regardless of their reluctance.

The wind blew again and the leaves creating a melody that lured her to sleep. The twigs shook under its commands, but it shook too hard; before she could get up, the nest fell off.

It crashed to the stones underneath and short screeches came out faintly, soon there was no sounds but the song the oak was singing, the wind talking. Isabelle hugged the trunk and slid down, stumbled towards the fallen home. The guards simply stood asides and watched.

She kneeled. It was shattered into pieces of small sticks and straws, the baby birds were under the flipped nest, not moving. Isabelle knew nothing about birds; she didn't care before. There were three of them. She nudged their bodies with her nails, but received no response. Turned to one of the bots she demanded, "Tell Seelie to meet at my room."

Then she carefully cupped the three baby birds into her palms, watching their immature wings twitched to the sudden change of position. She smiled, for the first time in days and rushed back to her room. As she ran along the hallway and passed the living room, she heard there were three voices talking. Without giving attention she kept on her way, and a yell came behind.

"Wait!"

Simon, she recognized. It wasn't until Isabelle was rushing upstairs that she scolded. "Not now."

However, Simon wasn't a guy that gave up easily. She knew well of that. When she was back to her room with Seelie standing near the window, Simon closed the door for her. Seelie immediately noticed the three little creatures closed to her chest.

"Put them down, Master Isabelle. Let me have a look."

Right away Isabelle placed them on her desk, the three cried some short shrieks and soon nestled into a small ball. Simon and Isabelle hunched forward to see what Seelie was doing. She cupped her hands around them, heating up her palms to provide the similar warmth as the nest provided. But soon she sighed, and retreated for Isabelle to lean into the baby birds.

"What is it?" She asked, while motherly soothing the bald heads. Simon went to sit on her bed.

"They have various bone fractures. From the injuries they will die within a day."

Seelie reported systematically, face unchanged. However, Isabelle did not take the news well; she sucked in a breath and brows knotted, inquired with a strong tone. "You can do something."

"Yes. But the nature is not for us to disturb. Their destinies are settled and we should respect that."

Isabelle took a step forward, hands on her hip. "How do you know if it isn't the destiny links them to me? What if the fate wants me to save them?"

"The chance of them surviving such injury is merely over 2%, not to mention 90% of newborns couldn't live for a year. Average life span of a bird is only two years – "

"Enough!" Isabelle slammed on the desk and the baby birds jumped on her action. Simon too involuntarily flinched, brown eyes darted between her and the keeper.

"If Master Isabelle has no more order I shall serve our guest in the living room."

Then she moved to take the three small newborns in her hands, with a bow she showed herself out. Isabelle gazed at her until she closed the door. One of the guards was inside, one stayed out.

Simon said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Izzy, why don't you come with me to the Festival?"

"Festival?!" Her voice high-pitched, as she pushed the window opened. The oak was far away but she could hear the distant howls of birds. She closed it tightly.

"Do I look like I want to go?"

She groaned, throwing herself on the comfortable bed. It was of red bed sheet and matching pillows, a double bed too large for one to sleep in. Simon watched her body bounced as the quality mattress absorbed her weights. "I just want you to loosen up a little. Ever since… you know, you haven't been out and I thought changing a scenario might do you good."

She would go online once in a while, and found the media had moved its target to some celebrity scandals. Isabelle was sure it had something to do with their parents: their networks extended to cities half the globe away. How easy it was, a word and everything relevant to Alec was buried and sealed. _Forbidden_. Like how Simon would avoid mentioning the kidnapping.

But Alec always had a place in her. His voice sometimes lurked at the back of her head and startled her at night. Now she had to toss and turn for hours before sleep came.

Covering her face with palms, Isabelle apologized. "Sorry. I just… I just miss my brother."

She then felt a body laid down next to her, wriggled closer and closer. Their shoulders touching, feet hanging outside the bed. A hand was brushing her spreading hairs fondly.

"I know. Alec is my friend too."

The vowels did magic on her – the way his name rolled on Simon's tongue had her tossed her arms around him, burying her head into the living chest. Simon in response hugged her and rubbed his palm on her back. His heart was beating fast, and strong. Isabelle didn't even know if Alec was still alive.

Instead of saying anything, Simon hummed her a song. A song that his band wrote a long time ago. She remembered it, as it was the first time she saw their performance in the Festival. The very first song that Isabelle actually liked.

Lights flashing above your head, the beacon is just ahead

Paddles meet the raging sea, lift and you will see

The shore feet away

Go cut off the chains and free him from restrains

Climbed the steps, each the Sins slash you bleed

Up high in the circle of life, walls painted in grease

Demons guard the gate, ask upon your aim

Answer with your back straight

A warrior who fights pain away

* * *

Tessa had no idea of Jem getting hurt only on Saturday, two days after the attack. It wasn't Will who told her. Not Jem, not Magnus. She found out because she was informed by her boss there was a serious loophole of their system and was called to a conference.

Seated in silence, her boss cleaned her throat and began to brief the situation. Shown on the screen were the two robots – a butler and a keeper – with their model numbers and sales details respectively.

The house's security system was hacked. This meant a granted assess for the hacker to the robots because all the indoor bots were connected with the house's network. And to be frank, no one had successfully done that before due to the complex combination and gatekeeping of the house's security. The hacker must be similar with coding. Only expert could have achieved this breaking and entering.

She listened to details. Due to the protection of victim and client no name was revealed or slightly hinted. And judging by the look of her boss, this case went underground without notifying the press.

"Our technical department is looking for a solution. Until further notice, everyone keeps an eye on your clients' networks, checks regularly and updates the systems. You are dismissed."

With that her colleagues were moving out, mumbling while back to their divisions. However, she was asked to stay behind.

"Tessa, I need to talk to you." Her boss removed the glass from her nose, and fidgeted with the frame. Tessa sat opposite of her.

"I think you have some ideas, haven't you?"

Her eyes fixed on the table, didn't know what to say. "Sorry, Ma'am but I don't."

"It is your friend's."

Swallowed hard, she whispered the name. "William Herondale."

It was Will's house being hacked. A person was attacked inside. Was it Will? Jem? Or Magnus?

The woman sighed and leaned back into the chair, fingers crossed and placed on her stomach. "You don't have to worry. The police has told me the victim isn't severely hurt."

"That's great. Good, good." Tessa mumbled.

Her boss had a pained face. "I have asked Arthur to take up your clients."

"What? I can handle. _I can_." Tessa protested.

"Tessa," It was said heavily, "You are our head designer – not basic customer service officer. Keeping tracks of robot activities isn't included in your duty. You are not supposed to have them as your responsibility!"

"I don't mind. They are my friends. I – "

"Theresa." Being interrupted again, she sat back down, having no idea when she stood up from her seat at the first place.

Her boss rubbed her temple and said thoughtfully. "I want you to focus on _the project. _Recently the company has received many complaints over our products. You might not aware, but our sales have been going down since summer last year. And _the project_ is our chance to prove our ability to the public." She added, "Additionally, I checked your log. Mr. Herondale's house security system hasn't been updated for six months. Do you have any explanation?"

Tessa's mouth agape, knowing full well that she had been overloaded by new production designs and projects. She had no one to blame but herself.

"I am not saying the attack is entirely your fault. Even if you've updated the system the attacker can still invade the network. Just concentrate on _the project_, okay?"

Dropped the order she walked out, on her way she patted lightly on Tessa's shoulder. Said woman's back remained straight as confident as usual yet her head lowered, deflated.

* * *

Alec had been looking forward to seeing Luke again. Last time he was told he could get back to his family, and Alec truly believed in it. He supposed he was this despaired to run and completely ignoring the potential risk and danger, that Luke could be a part of Sebastian's wicked scheme.

Excitement filled him. Although he was still locked up in the room, waiting for Sebastian and his one and only goal was to please him, there was this blind hope that he could actually leave this hell.

However, it had been a few days since they talked and he hadn't heard of anything about Luke. For the time period he survived on the thrill of escape and tried to satisfy Sebastian every way he could so that he would lower his guard. But Sebastian always ensured Alec was spent before he left for missions. Always distracting Alec from things other than his pet duty.

He underestimated Alec. He wasn't weak – he possessed this stubbornness like every Lightwood did. Swore million times, Alec would do everything to unite with Jace and Izzy.

On the fourth day, he was confronted by Sebastian.

That morning he had gone early even before he had his daily treadmill time. Alec woke to his collar being tied to the bedpost by an iron chain linked through the small circle in the middle of the leather. He could walked but not far, five feet off the bed at most.

When he was tired turning and tossing on the bed, Sebastian burst in with a furious look on his dark face. Subconsciously Alec backed up, watching the man strode towards him.

"Ah!"

He let out a yell when his collar was yanked, the chain in the hand of Sebastian. Fell on his palms he was pulled once again, tugging him to slide down to the floor. Sebastian kicked him on his ribs and sent Alec curled up, hands wrapped around his chest.

"What's between Luke and you?" Sebastian hissed, nearly covered by his own heavy breathing. The pain didn't stop after seconds, but Alec slurred, wondering what made him so angry. "Noth – nothing!"

Sebastian sneered, crouched down to grip on Alec's chin in an undeniable force. "You're a bad liar, Alec." He spat on his face and a hand clutched over his mouth. One went to the back of his neck. "I didn't expect a lie would come out from this pretty mouth of yours."

The ribs were less hurt now, and Alec grasped at Sebastian's wrists trying to explain, but his voice was muffled and sentences blurred into nonsense. "Don't you dare Alec; lying to me with your puppy eyes and thinking I am easy to fool with."

Alec was then felt his head banged on the cold floor, stars exploded in front of his eyes. Things turned into a whole blank of whiteness and momentarily he lost his hearing.

His feet kicked out and body wiggled when he was towed to the bathroom. Regardless of the dizziness Alec had his hands on the collar as it was choking him when Sebastian dragged him by the chain. He bumped into the frame and once they were inside, Sebastian went to turn on the shower. There was no tub, and while Alec was coughing and catching his breaths the older man tossed him under the water, letting the cold drops wet his clothes.

"Take off your clothes!" Roared and saw Alec was still in the shock, Sebastian did it himself; he ripped the old T-shirt and forcibly hauled the boxer to the fragile ankles, tossed the pieces away.

Alec had his knees up and one hand up to block away the water showering down. He shouted, as Sebastian went to take the nozzle. "I swear there's nothing! I swear!"

Red in his eyes, Sebastian just grabbed his ankle and pulled, making Alec slipped on the slippery tiles. He then adjusted the pressure and jetted the water on his naked form, water splashed and the force was so strong that Alec felt the pain coming from his side, where the nozzle was aimed at.

"Just a morning away and you already want to seduce someone else. Clean yourself slut!"

His boots stepped on the chain, prevented Alec from getting up. He moved the nozzle up and down to wash over Alec's body. Alec's hands ran to wherever the water went. Despite the water was cold, his skin was reddening like he had a severe rash.

Alec kept on saying, "We didn't do anything! Please!" And Sebastian let the water bash. With difficulties Alec hugged his legs to his chest and took it with silence, seeing Sebastian wasn't in the mood to reason. He simply prayed it would be over soon.

After all parts of his body were cleaned, Sebastian turned off the shower while Alec was lying down with his ragged breaths. He tugged the collar and Alec supported himself by the shaking legs, hands on the wall. The older man pulled Alec into him and caged him, one hand on his waist and the other reached under his arm to the back of his neck. Scared of further punishment, Alec leaned into Sebastian knowing the man liked him being dependent and needy. He didn't let the days go wasted.

He understood it would be the best not to irritate the man more, therefore he moaned out loud when Sebastian nipped at his collarbone, sucked on it and marking his territory. His hands clutched on the shoulders as the lips moved down, and down. Breath hitched when Sebastian bit his nipple lightly, but didn't push him away. Only he threw his head back and forced himself to enjoy, at least pretend to be.

The chain scraped the tiles as Sebastian turned and crashed him on the wall. He whispered, Alec quivered when his hot breath hit his skin.

"Just think about me. About how I'm going be inside you and fuck you senseless."

A familiar tingling sting spread from his neck – Sebastian injected him a dose of something. Almost immediately he felt a heat gathered and burnt inside his abdomen; shamefully he rubbed his erection on the tiles, wishing the chilliness could give him some comforts. He couldn't see straight and body drew back into Sebastian for support. The man caught him with ease.

Dug under the collar he bit on the exposed neck and hushed, "Alec put your hands on the wall."

He did it. Like a good pet. Sebastian was all on him, dry bumping with his hard-on through his jeans between the buttocks. Because of the drug Alec moaned again, for the anticipation of next coming event. His throat was dry and lips chapped. Driven by the compelled lust Alec thrust back, grinding on Sebastian.

A smirk, he heard through the fog of desire. And the sounds of buckles undid. Then a hard rod pushed inside him.

"Let us enjoy this one last time. Shall we?"

Sebastian pinned his wrists on each side of his head, started pounding.

Alec took it and let the drug take control, as he couldn't fight it off either. Every sense became hyper-sensitive: his own moans and Sebastian's constant sighs of pleasure, sounds of flesh slamming flesh, the scent of fresh water, the ghost white of tiles and the taste of sex – his erection twisted, and he yelped when Sebastian hit his prostate.

Sebastian came first. He spilled his seed inside and remained the position for a while. Alec hands clutched into fists when the soft member slipped out, soon something dripped down and Sebastian pushed back easily as his muscle was still stretched widely.

For a moment he gained his consciousness before he lost his sense again.

"You want to come, Alec?" A hand crept and grabbed his hard-on, pumping up and down. The words murmured to him cracked when Alec drowned in the overwhelming euphoria. He nodded rapidly and his knees gave in as Sebastian skillfully touching him. Fingers brushed the evident vein and a thumb massaged the head. The only thing occupied his mind was the warmth enveloped his erection, the friction it created had Alec thrust his hip forward, fucking the hand like it was his second nature.

He wanted it; a release from this torturously slow contentment. When he tried to fasten the pace Sebastian held him tightly around his waist, limiting his movements. A groan howled from his throat and hands gripped at the powerful wrists, wishing for the man moved faster and at the same time, controlling himself from this destructive yearning even his protest was feeble.

Finally, Sebastian allowed him to come. He screamed and voice broken when the load was ejected on the wall. Bending himself into Sebastian's chest Alec felt the hands on him tightened, bruises would be formed within minutes. They stood there with Alec relied on Sebastian's strong hold.

Everything was clearer after the drug was wearing off. At least Alec could think right now. There was something weird about Sebastian today – in the past he would try everything to make Alec miserable, turned him into a complete mess and had him bled. Yet this time… it was off, for someone like Sebastian anyway. And this didn't make Alec feel any safer. It usually implied something worse was coming.

Sebastian was still holding him, his breathing calmed. Without a word he lifted Alec in bridal style and walked out the bathroom, the floor had a wet track along their way, chain dragged. He put Alec on his bed and untied the chain, tossed it on the floor. Sebastian snuggled in, hands locked his waist and pulled him into his embrace. Burying his face in Alec's neck he inhaled deeply and planted kisses along his spine.

With his back against Sebastian and felt the lips on his sensitive skin Alec shuddered, hands clutched on the sheet and legs tangled with Sebastian's. This was strange and disturbing but he went with the flow. The older man's temper was unstable like a maniac.

At that Alec nearly snorted.

When Sebastian was done teasing him, he mumbled something to his ear. Alec had no idea what it meant.

"I don't want to let you go… but Alec you betrayed me. I have no choice but to send you to _the cage_."

A hand gently patted his head, Alec suddenly felt chilly and skin prickled. He shook and Sebastian got him closer that he could barely breathe. There was no way Alec gained sleep, not after what Sebastian had said.

Indeed he stayed awake the whole time and when Sebastian grumpily mumbled something he went turgid. He pretended to sleep as the other man slipped off the bed.

"Come and get him." That was all he said. Then the blanket was removed from him and a hand shook him. "Stop playing. I know you are awake."

There was no point to act. So Alec opened his eyes and saw a smirk on the disgusting face. Sebastian retreated and stood near the end of the bed, watching Alec with hawk eyes and hands folded.

"You are a piece of trash, Alec." He stated as if it was a simple known fact. Alec propped himself by his elbows and sat up, didn't know what to say. "And a trash should go back to where they belong."

His dark eyes had only madness and joy. A knock turned Sebastian's glare away. He walked and scanned his wrist, the door slid and two men appeared, both looking dangerous, wearing simply tank tops and jeans. The man at the front striding in had massive and numerous scars on his forearms, another had one like a giant worm on his face, started from the end of his left brow to his jaw.

Alec felt their glance on him. He recoiled.

Leaned next to the door, Sebastian said with a grin. "Take him away and feast, my friends."

As soon as his order was spoken, the two launched onto Alec. Alec startled and kicked randomly at them, successfully aimed at the lower part and a man whimpered as the pain took him over. Alec rolled to the other side of the bed and jumped off, ran to the chain left on the floor. A man grabbed his ankle and Alec fell, but still got a hold on the iron. The man was all over him, trying to grasp at his wrists. In the battle miraculously Alec rounded his neck with the chain and he pulled the two ends in opposite direction, terrified by the purple shades of the man's face.

Yet he only let go when the collar sent him shocks; multiple and fast. His grips loosened and muscles spasmed, air taking away from his lungs. He roared in silence as his throat constricted too tight that he couldn't emit a sound. Arteries evident and spread from forehead to temples.

His body went limp, strengths sucked in a black hole. He felt two pairs of hands yanked him up and dragged him out of Sebastian's room while he was still panting and suppressing the pains from the shocks. One hand under each of his arm his knees scraped the floor as he was towed to nowhere, possibly _the cage _Sebastian had mentioned.

Foreign hands rubbed and fondled his skins too hard. He heard the familiar crazy laughter and whistles from both sides when he was on his way to another hell.

They stopped after many turns. In the blurred vision he saw the scene in front of him and for a second he wished he had killed himself earlier.

In the room made of concrete were animals' cages from different sizes, small as a cat's and large as an elephant's. They formed a circle and in the middle of it, was a man screaming. He was chained to a huge cross nailed vertically on the floor, fleshes of his body missing. The thin blade shone under the spotlight and a man wearing similar clothes sliced another piece of meat from the begging poor soul.

Alec closed his eyes.

A hand lifted his chin and a whisper came to his ear. "If you behave, you wouldn't meet the same fate as his."


	12. Chapter 11: Autumn of 2543

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** Finally some Malec :D I hope this is not too confusing. What do you guys think about it? Please leave a review and it is highly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Autumn of 2543**

It was six in the morning when Simon started the preparation of opening his shop. He got up at five for this special occasion, though his house was only upstairs and in normal days his clients weren't at all bothered by his clothing – mostly a messy tank top and boxer. Sometimes he had to rush and forgot to brush his teeth. He was surprised his bad breaths (not that he had one) didn't scare them away. Of course that would have something to do with their long-term business relationships. After all, Simon had been a familiar face in the black market even before he opened the robots shop two years ago.

And for this particular customer, Simon had warned the residents in three miles radius not to come out this morning until further notice. He also dressed nicely, which referred to an assassin-like white jacket and dark blue jeans.

At the melodious sounds of wind chime, Simon turned and grinned when he saw the hooded man emerged from the doorframe, followed by a green-skin robot. He waved after rubbing his hands on the duster and tossed it on casually on the counter, walked towards the taller man and his bots.

As he was approaching, Alec got rid of the hood and said softly, "Ragnor, wait here."

"Alright." The robot replied skeptically.

Ragnor, with a pair of white pointed horns on his forehead and strangely fitting green color of skin went to browse the cabinets on both sides of the wall, which were displaying electronic parts essential to building a bot. His neat clothing surely was chosen by Alec: a plain white V-neck tee, flexible jeans and combat boots. Simon had protested million times, but Ragnor just ignored him and went on touching his goods. Even Alec couldn't stop him. So Simon let it slide for the blue-eyed man's sake.

Leaving the robot behind, Alec and Simon walked through a curtained door and reached a deeper part of his shop.

"It's nice to see you again, Alec." Simon greeted carefully, said as his head turned lightly to his back addressing the man three large steps away from him.

Alec lifted his head and demonstrated a half smile. "Me too. It's been a while."

Nodded in response, Simon listened to the quietness. It was something he got used to from the years of friendship. They travelled through a dimly lit hallway and arrived at the real place where Simon stocked his black market goods – limited robot models that were banned from official markets, undeveloped blueprints or project plans from various robot companies and robots that were supposed to be destroyed, the lists could hit the bottom of hell.

Inside the room with a yellow floral wallpaper there were robots stocked in bags, lined up and on the hangers to their right. A examine table in the middle and tools and machines on their left. At front was a cabinet stuffed with components.

Alec waited next to the table, eyes fixed on the ground. "What do you have for me?"

His question brought life to Simon's brown eyes. He pushed the glasses further up his nose and nearly jumped like a child at the beginning of summer break.

"It was delivered a week ago and you will love it, Alec." He said while trying to lower a bag from the rack, didn't catch the small flinch of the taller man at the word _it_. "I got it in a low price, really, for a beauty like this."

Finally after a few struggling he got the bag on the examine table, stood at the other end from Alec. Simon had learnt from his mistakes and now it was his subconsciousness to remain a safe distance. Still, he repressed his urge to pat the man's back and decided to unzip the bag.

As the sound of zipper stopped, Alec's mouth agape and his shocking blue eyes shot to Simon. "Are you serious?"

Grinning at Alec's reaction, he took two steps back and held out his hands, palms up. "Yes. I bought it – him for you. He is all yours. Check him out!"

Slowly Alec pulled his hands from the black cotton cloak and removed the gloves, brushed the bronze cheek of the robot with the back of his bare fingers, cautious at his action as if a slightly greater force would wake it. He looked up at Simon for permission, which he was given right away, and moved to the left of the robot, his hand never left the spot.

The naked robot looked completely the same as human. The skin was natural brown and satin. It was tall, too tall that its feet stuck out from his table. Its body was lean, muscles hinted but not huge. Hairs just like Alec's: black and soft, smooth under his combing but shorter in length. It had Asiatic features, a handsome fellow in all. Simon could see from his caring touches that Alec liked it.

He offered, when Alec seemed to finish his admiration time. "Do you want to wake him now?"

"Yes."

The black cloak waved gracefully when the hands cupped the robot's face and fingers moved down to the back of its neck for the switch. It was nothing new to Simon nor Alec, since both had fair experience of activating a robot. And quickly the long and thick eyelashes vibrated, the eyeballs moved under the lids. Alec withdrew his hands and backed up, observing. Simon too watched closely for its reaction. Robots like this had to be treated with precise precautions.

Soon it revealed the most astonishing amber eyes (even to Simon, he admitted) and the pupils swam around, taking in the view. At the next second they landed on Alec instead of Simon, sat up slowly as if he just slept for days on straight, dabbing his eyes.

Simon held his breath – it was heartbreakingly wonderful, a charming process he might add. Every time he would sigh in amaze: a robot came to life by a simple touch. Not to mention the robot in front of his eyes right now was invaluable for people who wholly understood the meaning and history of robotics. And he knew, only Alec would be suitable to take it.

"Where am I…?"

Its voice was magnetic, along with the charming face it could definitely get anyone it wanted. It was still stained of sleepiness, and it ran a hand through its hairs. He was straight as a ruler and dating Alec's sister Isabelle but if he had to say it, it was like a scene from movie. Attractive and captivating. Alec would take great care of it, he was sure.

"In my underground shop. You were deactivated three years ago."

"Oh." The robot said then directed his glance to Alec, purring. "It would be my pleasure to know your name, darling."

Alec blushed like a virgin. Stuttering, he finally pronounced his name correctly. "Alec. It's – Alec." It took him much effort and when the word left his mouth his body swayed forward, trying to be louder for the robot to hear.

Simon was now leaning against the wall near the door, smiling at the very first encounter. It made a great companionship to Alec.

The robot smirked, and outstretched his hand, one elbow rested on his knee. "Magnus. At your service."

"Uh. Hm. Yes." Alec didn't take the hand.

The brown-haired man had his laughter contained. Alec was all the same, timid and socially-awkward. If it wasn't – _stop it! _He knocked himself at the temple, loud enough to draw attention on him. Both looked at him in awe as if he had gone nuts.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, while Magnus jumped off the table and popped his joints.

Alec removed his eyes from Magnus due to his nudity, but the robot didn't seem to mind; in fact, he was quite proud of himself and started to approach Alec in confident strides. The pale man recoiled, but only a little.

"He is fine." Mumbled, Alec turned his head away as Magnus stood next to him and yawned, shoulders shrugged in exercise. The corner of Magnus's mouth tugged upwards, a small smile never left.

Simon then suggested, and screamed like a fan girl inside his head when everything flowed with his plan. "Why don't you take him home? I mean, he seems to like you and you – "

"Are not!" Alec quickly said, but Simon sneered.

"Yeah, if you don't count those fondling and heavy touching." Simon's fingers danced in the air like he was playing a piano.

"Where exactly?" The cat-like eyes narrowed into thin lines and Simon could see the teasing in those shining pupils. Magnus hunched a bit in order to lean down closer to Alec, who immediately jumped to where the tools and machines were. He murmured something and rushed out yet Simon caught it anyway. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Where are you going, Alec?" Magnus yelled, hands on hip in utter frustration. Simon pointed a finger at him.

"You, should get some clothes before you step out of my shop."

* * *

That morning Alec woke with Ragnor shaking his shoulder lightly. He buried his head into the pillow and whined. "No."

His butler sat on the edge of the bed, took the book next to his pillow and put it back on the nightstand, turned the lamp off. He yanked Alec up despite of his protest, started to undress him. The green fingers grabbed the hem of his dirty shirt and rolled it up, Alec obediently let Ragnor do his thing. Soon the worn clothing was discarded at the end of the bed and his hairs messy like a bird nest.

Ragnor took his hands and pulled him up from the warm bed, ordering him to take a shower.

"Alec you're going to Simon's, remember? It is four already. And you have to run a trip to _the werewolf's _this noon."

Struggled to keep his eyes opened Alec nodded nonetheless and stumbled towards the bathroom through a short hallway. Being as considerate as robotically possible Ragnor had the water filled the tub. Stripped the boxer and tossed it into the basket, he sighed when his skin immersed into the hot water, body instantly relaxed and mind cleared.

Alec scrubbed and refreshed, brushed his teeth and shaved while still inside the tub. The water turned a bit cold, so he pulled himself out and stood in front of the mirror, staring.

His porcelain skin was flawless. The reflection was pale but alive, long wet ebony hairs fell over his eyes. Alec preferred it that way. Noticed the clock was flashing 04:28 he dried himself quickly and had the towel hanging around his waist, walking back to his bedroom. Aline greeted him politely when she was heading to the kitchen.

Inside his wardrobe there was nothing but dark colors. Black, grey and dark everything that was nearly could be categorized into the shade of black. But Alec didn't care about clothing as long as it was dark. It gave him a sense of security.

Alec pulled a bottom down shirt and a pair of jeans from their hangers, both in black. Slipped through the sleeves and did the belt Alec closed the door and crashed his forehead on it. He never said it to anyone except Jeremiah, that he was terrified by the idea of being outside.

_It is four in the morning,_ Alec convinced himself, _there will be only two to three people on the street._

Took some deep breaths, he straightened his back and rummaged the dresser for a pair of matching socks.

Ragnor and Aline were waiting for him next to the shoe cabinet at the main door, chatting. With his presence they stopped and were watching Alec with close eyes. Right away Alec said before any of them could do. "I am okay."

Their worried expressions remained. Alec knew his words couldn't comfort them anymore, so he simply gave up and began to put the socks on. Stood on one leg with shaky balance, Alec yanked one up and changed to another. Blue on the left and gray on the right. Aline saw the different colors and offered nicely.

"Let me find you the right one. I know where they are."

But she was stopped by Alec's mumble. "No. It's fine. No one else will see it anyway." He proceeded to fit into the sneakers with the same antics.

After he finished tying the laces Ragnor held out his gloves. He took it with a small thank you. Swiftly the fingers found their ways and Alec was almost ready to go out and be under the sunlight. But there was one final procedure.

Ragnor, being a professional butler he insisted to put on the cloak for Alec. Weird, but Alec respected his habit. Ragnor had always been taking up his troublesome and childish requests, so as Aline. He didn't want to hurt their feelings.

His gloved fingers easily tied the strings around his neck and patted the dusts off his clothes.

With the hood covered most of his face, Alec asked. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. You look great." Aline smiled.

Her hands betrayed her. She was gripping tightly at the red apron and was about to tear it apart. Ragnor definitely saw it too and touched Alec's shoulder to turn him around, "If we don't leave now we're going to be late. Come on."

Nodded Alec stepped through the threshold and immediately stalked towards the car parked in front of his front door. The sky was in the paint of grey and white, the sun was coming up from the horizon. Ragnor right on his tail and rushed to it before Alec did, dove into the driver seat. Took his time Alec got himself comfortable in the back.

"The buckle."

Alec smiled and shook his head, but he searched for the belt. Once it was done, they rolled off.

The drive to Simon would take about an hour. After that they would have to walk; the buildings in black market were packed and only pedestrians were allowed on the roads. In rush hour people had to squeeze past each other. Thereby, Alec chose to meet up with Simon this early to avoid the crowd.

The streets in his district were nearly empty. The navy blue eyes observed and enjoyed the silence of this part of the city. When they were waiting at the traffic light, a group of youngsters walked up in the pavement, messing around with each other after a night of wild partying. Everyone looked so happy even their make-ups were smeared and clothes disordered. Alec turned his head to the other side and tried to block away the loud laughter.

Ragnor must have saw his face: the car window was up in a second.

When they were getting closer to the black market the streets and highways were more occupied, still Alec could count them within two hands. Some were jogging, some dragging their tired bodies from work.

The black market was disciplined and clean, the most peaceful area of Vikram. People respected boundaries and all were longed for a common eventless lifestyle. What they did might be illegal, but Alec thought they were the kindest people on this planet. At least those who had business with him.

Ragnor parked the car in their usual spot and Alec got out, walked besides Ragnor as he rounded his arm on his shoulders. They arrived at the entrance of the parking lot and Ragnor waved a hello to the mundane girl who collected the charges.

"Morning, beautiful."

The girl smiled timidly in return and took the money from Ragnor. Caught the opportunity he quickly took her hand and planted a kiss on the back. Alec noticed the severe blushing so he elbowed Ragnor on his side, earning a yelp and a ridiculous glance.

Ragnor mouthed, fast. "What are you doing?"

"Stop flirting." He replied in the hope that both could hear him. As expected, the mundane girl quickly turned to her desk and held out a ticket to them, eyes fixed on their shoes.

Sighed, Ragnor took it gently and left after dropping another compliment. Once they were out of the parking lot Ragnor held Alec closer. His eyes scanned the area.

It was about six in the morning but people were starting to go out for work or breakfast. The black market was at the edge of Central where financial industries bloomed. Even there were plenty of time before their working hours but people were commuting to their workplaces already. On their way to the black market there were waves of people, three to four every minute. Ragnor rapidly moved to Alec's left, his arm still attached to his shoulder.

Alec ambled with the walls on his right. His left side nearly melted into Ragnor.

The whole way Alec simply looked at the ground, counting Ragnor's steady rate of heartbeat. Sometimes from the corner of his eyes a bright fabric whooshed past, sometimes he could hear people yelling at the phone. He just lowered his head further and further until his hood completely blocked everything except part of the white T shirt and his own cloak, trusting Ragnor would take him to the destination safely.

They travelled a narrow alleyway after they turned from the main street. Once they were out they arrived at a broader road empty of people, buildings with shops as their ground level lined up two sides only ten feet away. All were closed.

Ragnor stroked his shoulder and finally Alec had the courage to lift his face up. Because the buildings were so tall that the sunlight could barely reach into the deepest pit, there seemed to be only darkness at the end of the road, as if something was prowling and slinking into places.

However, Alec took his steps comfortably and strode. Hands which used to wrap around his chest and palms under his arms were now swung along his pace. To his siblings' surprise, he felt like he belonged here. Maybe it was because everyone resided there was trying to be subtle and under the radar, like Alec. He felt safe because Ragnor was right next to him.

They walked farther into the road and stopped when a store came to their sight. It was plainly decorated with a window display, showcasing gadgets and valuable goods. Though the glass he could see the light was on. Ragnor left him for a moment and stood in front of the entrance, peeking.

"Simon is inside; let me."

Ragnor opened the door for Alec and said man smoothly slipped through the gap and entered. The wind chime announced their arrivals.

* * *

The screen popped up from Magnus's work desk when he was sipping a glass of fine wine. Already he could hear the voices of his old friends.

"Magnus? Come in!" Will shouted, luckily he had the volume down.

He put the glass down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the desk. "Yes, handsome."

His grin met the matching ones on the screen. Will, Jem and Tessa were at the other end of the world in a different time zone. For this online gathering they had been adjusting their schedules for weeks and finally found an hour which everyone was free.

"You're too close to the camera. Lay back a bit." Tessa said. She occupied the left side of his vision, with Jem in the middle. Will was almost sitting on Jem's lap.

Magnus sat an inch away and winked. "Oh? How about now?"

"For Angel's sake give it rest, Magnus." Will swore and went to cover Jem's eye with his palm. The gray-haired man laughed a bit and yanked his hand down.

A same tattoo inked the backs of their left hands. A symbol for their partnership. It was a simple swirl that they designed it themselves and Magnus found it fascinating: a unique way to show their profound engagement in each other's life. They didn't opt for marriage, as they thought it was more of a restrain. He might not agree with the latter statement, but still Magnus was fond of sweet gestures.

A romantic he was. What could he do about that?

"I shall not. How's life treating you guys?"

Tessa replied with an apologetic look. "The company is developing a new military model so sorry if I can't call you the next few months."

"Me too. Jeremiah is handing me some of his cases…" Jem added, and watched Magnus's small change of face expression. The Asiatic man hadn't been a member of the Institute ever since the attack. As Jem reported to them, Valentine respected his decision, saying it was understandable.

"Well," Will shrugged. "every division is under great pressure and Vikram is on high alert. I have to train compulsorily after shifts."

The war had been going on for six months now. They were currently under attacks from other colonial planets. Magnus saw no sighs of it stopping in a short period of time and it all caused by stupid reasons. Damn politics. "I see. At least under this circumstances you are living a good life."

The three nodded and smiled at his comment, went straight to change their topic. "What about you? How does it go with Woolsey?"

"Stop! We are not dating!" He exclaimed, almost knocked his wine over. Will raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

Massaging his temple Magnus explained. "Woolsey isn't that kind of person. He isn't looking for a romantic relationship and we are simply – "

"Banging? Friends with benefits?"

"…Yes."

Tessa gasped. "Wow. I thought, hm." Her eyes then averted to the table.

He waved his fingers in the air as if he was casting magic. "No hard feelings. I am not looking for one either. Not here."

Magnus had been lived in Saidah for nearly two years now, the capital of Hedonism also where high-end fashion brands grouped and important fashion weeks held. His fame had onlyflourished greater after his 2541 natural theme collection and the invitations of being the head designer of many noble companies flooded in the next year, after _Misfortune and Torment_.

A bone-striking chill in the heat waves, the most illustrious of current generation – as the critics wrote. He wouldn't say such thing about himself.

Saidah was amazing, he admitted. But it was never place for serious love relationships. Everyone here was seeking temporary bliss, drowned themselves in the glamorous short-living pleasure and it didn't change even there were dangers of invasion. It was no wonder those fashion companies set their headquarters here: citizens wore their clothes like one-time products. And so as their relationships.

Woolsey was just a company when Magnus was all alone in this foreign city. Both agreed to this way of being.

"Your contract ends next summer anyway. Come back to Vikram? We all miss you here." Jem proposed. It wasn't a bad idea. No it was brilliant.

Magnus was somehow tired of how those people in Saidah wanted nothing but complexity, bright colors and anything that attracted eyeballs. Vikram in comparison, had less this kind of people. He missed the days of dull and plain colors merged with the chromatic crowd – the simplicity. Nostalgic he supposed.

"Definitely."

Wasted no time, the gang started another topic. An hour was too short, as it passed like a second.

* * *

When the car was pulled up in the garage Jace was dialing his brother's number. The door opened by a guard who bowed lightly and eyes fixed on the ground. He got out while listening to the rings, waiting for the phone to be picked up. Striding, Jace was greeted formally by Hodge as the butler welcomed him home by the door. The golden man waved him off and proceeded to his bedroom.

"This is Collins Repair. What can I do for you?" A woman's voice reached his ear. Jace shooed the guard to let them stay outside. He locked the door and sat on the neat white-sheet bed.

"Is Gideon here?"

His gold eyes stared at the photo frame.

"No, Sir. He is out for this morning."_ Out? He never liked going out._ Jace thought. "He shall return after two. You can leave a message if you want."

Shook his head, Jace said. "It's okay. Just tell him his brother called. And next time don't direct his phone' line to the shop's. Personal phone exists for a reason."

The girl at the other end smiled, though he couldn't see but her voice was joyful. "Yes, Sir. Anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks."

Jace tossed the phone on the nightstand and stood up, began to unload his weapons. Butterfly swords from his boots, a loaded pistol from armpit holster under his jacket and a stealthy knife extracted from his sleeve were put on the tidy desk. Got rid of the jacket Jace pocketed out a small gift and hid it in the drawer. A bowie knife still attached to his thigh.

Isabelle wasn't home yet, still on her patrolling shift. His deployment just ended this week and he couldn't wait to be here back with his family.

With Isabelle and Jace serving the Clave as recruited soldiers and Alec moved out one and a half year ago the Lightwood Mansion was always empty, as they were often out to patrol and train. Rarely Alec would come and stay for a while for special occasions. And he would try anything to avoid people other than him and Isabelle. He would locked himself up in the library and read, read and read. Just like old times, but not anymore.

A finger traced the grin of young Alec in the frame. The good times froze and reserved, while the rest of them was in present suffering. They used to be so naïve, and fearless to the world.

Alec had agreed to have dinner with them next week. To be honest, Jace was thrilled about it. Because he was going to make a big announcement and he wanted Alec to be there, his parabatai in real life. The older man might not be a soldier like him, fighting real enemies in the battlefields but he was a warrior in all means. And they always looked after each other's back. Supporting when no one else would.

He walked to the weaponry cabinet and took out a seraph blade. A gift from Alec for his birthday and since then it had accompanied him to his missions. Jace had won many vicious battles with this blade.

Feeling the shape edge of the blade his tip was on the verge of bleeding. It was an accident when he mentioned in one of the phone calls with Alec that he had replayed The Shadow World in his spare time and his glorious achievements of slaying demons with only a seraph blade. Then, in the next birthday he got one from Alec.

_"__Here." Alec pushed the box to him across the table, sitting two arms' length away._

_"__Is this a prank?" He eyed the metal box._

_Alec chuckled, very briefly. "No." _

_"__If you call me to get here all the way from Guardian and I am given a pile of poo I am not talking to you for a month."_

_"__Just… do it." Alec cooed. And his palms rubbing his jeans nervously. _

_Knowing his brother only did things good to him Jace flipped the lid – mouth opened and the gold eyes widened in awe. _

_"__What is this?" _

_From the smooth shape and transparent glossy surface the weapon reminded him of the ones he used in the game. And he still asked the silly question. The older man pointed his chin to the blade, said._

_"__A seraph blade. I mean, you can name it and it will be activated." _

_Jace turned to Alec and stared at his brother's shy yet exciting expression. "For real? Exactly like what it will do in the game?" _

_Received a firm nod Jace quickly closed the lid. It fell with a bang and startled the other man enough to flinch. He buried his face in the palm and rambled. "Oh Alec… Alec…"_

_"__What's the matter?" Despite of his conditions Alec leaned closer and drew his hand on the table, bare without glove. His delicate and oil-stained fingers scratched the wood table, hesitating. _

_He rubbed his eyes and finally said with a contented and comforting smirk. "I like it." _

_"__Good." Alec took his hand back under the table. His blue eyes shining life. Jace's grin went wilder, and wilder. _

_"__What are you going to name it?" _

_Jace noticed the curiosity in his bright blue orbs. He made the decision quickly. "Sanvi."_

_The table shook. It was small as if there was a minor earthquake. Jace and Alec's attention was attracted to the box on the table: they heard the humming and light gleamed through the closed lid. Jace opened the lid again to find the seraph blade was shining glows along its grains. _

_When he got a tight hold on the grip, he felt the lightness of the blade. Lifted it from the box Jace twiddled with it and controlled it with greatest ease like it was a part of him – it moved as his heart desired. His muscle acted before he had the intention to and Jace felt there was a continuous surge of energy transmitted to him._

_Power. Strength. Stamina._

_Jace looked into his brother's eyes. They were beaming in pride and protectiveness. Alec wasn't the one fight besides him in the middle of chaos, but he was there with Jace. _

_He put down the seraph blade into the box with extreme chariness. "How did you do it?" _

_"__Technology." Alec said and rolled his eyes. Both laughed and threw their heads back in sync. _

_Through the smiling eyes Jace let himself linger on the blissful face of his brother. Alec looked delighted and Jace wanted to capture it within a frame. They chatted a bit afterwards but was interrupted by Alec's keeper, Aline. _

_"__Alec, it's time for your medication." She walked into the room with a small pill and a glass of water in her hands. Gently she placed it on the table and smiled at the men, standing next to Alec._

_Alec played with the yellow pill, rotating it. _

_"__You want a candy for it?" Jace smirked, raised his eyebrow in teasing. Alec bit his lip._

_"__No." _

_He quickly popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it with gulps of water. As the pill went down his throat Alec slumped back to his seat and kneaded his eyes. Yawning, he mumbled. "Why am I so tired?" _

_Took the cue Jace said his leave. "You should take a nap or something. I have a training session at four. See you around?" _

_"__Hm." It was his only reply before the sleep claimed him. Aline smiled to Jace and apologized. _

_"__Sorry for his rudeness."_

_"__I don't mind – take him to bed. I will show myself out." _

_Jace got to his feet and took the box while Aline had Alec in her arms like a child sleeping peacefully, walking to the bedroom. _

_At the front door Ragnor handed him his coat. _

_"__Have a good day, sir." He said and bowed with a hand pressed on his chest. Programmed courtesy. Jace nodded and got on his way, jogging back to Guardian as a warm up for his training session with Isabelle._

Their life was back on track somehow. Just that it wasn't the ones they had foreseen themselves to be on.


	13. Chapter 12: The Butler and Keeper

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare

**Warning: Graphic description of sexual content and implied violence**

**A/N: **This chapter is very difficult to write as something always seems off. But here it is:D!

To the guest asking about if Magnus is real, I will answer it at the end of this chapter because there is _**spoiler. **_So if you do not wish to know, skip the last A/N:)

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Butler and Keeper**

Magnus equaled a pain in the ass.

That morning he already felt something was wrong, because that Simon nerd never had good ideas. Whenever Alec had a meeting with him, he would come home exhausted and easily startled. Ragnor didn't like him for a bit.

He pushed himself up from the wall when Alec rushed out. The pale cheeks were flushing like Alec was having a fever, but he knew better; his fists clenched. Alec saw him and walked towards him, putting the gloves back on. His bare hands had the traces and Ragnor could sense the presence of another robot. Not literally, but his guts churned.

"Alec."

Then the man he supposed to call Master jumped into his arms. Feeling the shaking Ragnor held him closer, letting him hear the steady heartbeat. A face buried into his neck and mumbled.

"I've made a huge mistake." The voice struggled to speak and the hands around his waist tightened. Ragnor had learnt from the past. He simply tugged Alec closer and soothed his back. One hand steadily rested on the shoulder blade.

"You haven't." He whispered. Alec let out a noise.

Ragnor continued. "You can be selfish, Alec. We want you to be."

While comforting the taller man, Aline asked through the network. The words flashed inside his head. Alince must have detected his distress.

**"****How is Alec? Is he alright?"**

**"****Everything is fine. But you should prepare to expect a new member."**

**"…****Okay."**

His hands were moving up and down in the gentlest way. It took Alec months to be comfortable with this gesture and many others. Ragnor only wished this Magnus Bane wouldn't destroy their months' worth of work. They didn't want to see Alec fell into relapse again.

The introduction was awkward, as Magnus had the most flirtatious aura he had ever encountered and not to mention his eyebrows knotted when he saw Alec in his arms as if Ragnor had crossed the line.

If he had a chance, he would kill Simon within a blink. But he would torture him first as in touching the displaying goods, watched the pained face behind the thick glasses.

Alec disentangled himself from the warm embrace. As oblivious as usual, Simon announced and grinned.

"I am sure all of you will get along."

Ragnor and Magnus snorted at the same time. He instantly shot the new robot a deadly glance and put a hand on Alec's broad shoulder.

"Why don't we go to _the werewolf's_ now? Since we are already here." Ragnor asked softly and felt the staring at him and Alec. Said man looked at him and bit his lip, thinking.

"Okay." Alec finally nodded. "But what about Magnus?"

Hearing his name Magnus stepped forward, eyes never left Alec. Simon was standing behind the counter yawning, but the brown pupils darted between the three of them.

_Stupid nerd._ Ragnor thought.

"We can leave him here first and get him back when we go… home." He hesitated, because he didn't want Magnus to be in _their home_. "I don't think it's a good idea having Magnus tags along."

Especially when he knew nothing about them, about what Alec had gone through and what they had sacrificed for this pure soul.

Without saying another word Alec turned to the door and Ragnor followed. He spared another wary gaze to Magnus, whom was staring right back.

One of the pros of being a robot was that they could communicate through telepathy. Within the short two seconds, a war was declared.

**"****Sweet pea."**

**"****Stay away from Alec."**

Magnus's brows raised to his hairline at his remark. Smirking, Ragnor resumed his duty and exited right behind Alec. The wind chime again rang.

The street was still empty. Alec obviously relaxed at the scenario and started heading to _the werewolf's_, knowing Ragnor would always be there with him. They were going to the deeper part of the street and at the end there were two separated ways. By instinct Alec took the left narrower road. As they reached farther, the shops turned into brick walls enclosing and led them to a door that only one person could pass through the small gap.

The door was made of woods, rarely in time like this but Ragnor could see the shield set up around the building. It was a two-story, shorter than average in the black market. Alec took the bronze ring on the middle of the door and knocked it lightly, indicating their presences. Soon the door was yanked open and revealed a middle-age man with brown hairs and a pair of glasses.

"Oh, Alec. You come early."

The man had eyes like Alec, blue but lighter. He smiled and welcomed them both into his small flat, piles of books and a candle lit on the table. Shelves were full of jars and bottles with fluids and pills in different colors. Everything was under their eyes; the kitchen on their left, bed on the right and the living room where they were in. It was only separated by doorways in embroidered frame.

The way linked to the bed was curtained. When patients came it acted as an infirmary, small but enough since Luke only tended residents in the black market.

This was a different world. Because of his identity Luke couldn't afford too many technical devices inside his house. It was the first house he had come to with no robots or networks. All it had was a security system complicated as humans' brains and a radio.

Ragnor closed the door and leaned on it, preventing any possible intruders. At the same time Alec walked to the table and sat down on a wooden chair while Luke went to light more candles in order to make the room brighter. There was no window, only fans on the walls for ventilation purposes.

Alec flipped a book. As he said, the old man lived a different life: so it was a real book as in papers. Alec's elegant fingers traced the words inked on the yellow pages. Even though he was wearing leather gloves Ragnor could see how much affection he injected in the touch, the very same way when he brought Aline and him back to life.

If it wasn't Alec, they wouldn't be here today. They owed him lots that the constant fear crept to their mind: too little time and too many to repay.

Luke took a seat across Alec and said to the younger male like he was his child. "You can have it."

"No. I haven't finished those you gave me last time." Alec put the book back down. "How do you do?"

"Ah, same old, same old. Reading and preparing." He took a sip of tea, a hand unconsciously touching his scarred jaw.

The worm-like ugly scar that lingered from the bottom of his jaw to the high collarbone added to his dark history. If the wound was few meters deeper his artery would be cut. The stealthy way he moved and the scar implied he wasn't an ordinary man.

Ragnor listened absentmindedly to their conversations. It was Alec's habit to visit Luke once a month regardless of his own conditions. Everyone was against that idea yet Alec was too stubborn to be stopped.

The first time Alec knocked on Luke's door Ragnor was there. Luke didn't answer, only spoke through the wood that he did not wish to see Alec. However, he just waited outside for hours and completely ignored Ragnor's advice. In the end they had no choice but let him in. And this became a routine of Alec's solitary life.

Of course at the beginning they had asked the reasons why Alec insisted on such custom, thinking of the phobia the man suffered. They didn't get a proper answer until they met Jeremiah, Alec's psychiatrist.

The question was never asked again.

Ragnor fondled his own elbows. They had to tell Magnus everything whether Alec was willing or not. The one thing they did not want to happen was Alec troubled by the past again. A word, phrases or a simple question could bring back the pain and he had this feeling of Magnus would do it wrong. Because he could tell, the new robot was more curious and adventurous than they. Only if they told him in advance, or else Magnus must obtain the information from Alec. Then everyone's effort would go wasted.

Magnus was a bad sign. Just like that Mark guy.

Unconsciously Ragnor sniffed and thought of the worst shits Magnus could stir up. Wrinkled his nose, he tried to forget the worrying fact.

They talked for an hour before Luke urged Alec to go home, aware of his conditions. He nodded towards Ragnor when Alec adjusted his hood. After a proper goodbye Alec smiled at Ragnor who held the door for him and walked at the front.

When Ragnor stepped through the threshold he was halted by a hand on his elbow. He turned to see Luke's serious face. Quickly he looked to his back. Alec wasn't far away.

He asked rapidly. "What's wrong?"

"They are coming. I don't know when but you have to be prepared." Luke said and released his grip, patted Ragnor on his shoulder and pointed at Alec. He nodded with understanding and rushed to the hooded man, heard the heavy thud behind.

There were two to three people in the street preparing to open their shops. Originally at the front, Alec slowed down and waited for Ragnor to catch up. Once the robot was next to him he immediately clutched at the white T-shirt through the cloak. Ragnor held Alec in his arm and both strode back to Simon's.

From the hood Alec's voice was somehow muffled and weak. "I want to go home."

"Okay," Ragnor replied. "I will tell Magnus to meet us at the parking lot."

In the shop Ragnor had already connected Magnus's system with theirs, so they didn't have to carry the message through telepathy but intercom. A little chat room for the three of them.

**"****I've sent you a coordinate. Wait for us."**

**"****Alec?"**

**"****He's with me. Just go and we'll there be in ten minutes."**

It was the same when they was on the way back to their car, Alec tried to curl into a ball and leaned into Ragnor's arm, as if doing so there would be a shield protecting him. They had walked out from the small alleyway and entered the normal busy Central pedestrian street. Cursed under his breath, now they were moving among the morning traffic.

People passing by shot them strange and curious glances and Ragnor threatened them to look away by his dangerous glares. He did the job well, considering he was designed and sold as a guard model initially. As responsible as he was, Ragnor took it very seriously, especially when it was Alec who needed his protection.

The shoulders under his wings hunched and he felt two arms circled his waist, so tight that a human being would definitely be crushed by the force. His heart was pounding so hard that Ragnor could feel the pumping on his side.

This didn't look good.

Finally struggled through the sea of people rushing to work they reached the parking lot. From the corner of his eyes the mundane girl nodded at him yet he could only returned one hastily.

Magnus was easy to spot. Again, due to his aura and his outstanding height. The robot was wearing funny clothes that didn't fit. The black T-shirt hung on him like a tank top and revealed a section of the tanned belly, jeans too short only down to the middle of his shin. Moreover, his feet was bare.

Once they appeared in Magnus's sight the robot jumped to their fronts and asked. "Everything okay? Alec you look pale."

He extended his hand and tried to take Alec's but it was blocked by Ragnor.

**"****Don't say anything. Get into the passenger seat."**

Magnus observed him, then Alec.

Ragnor unlocked the car from a distance and watched Magnus obediently sneaked into the car, ball of ebony hairs visible through the car window. Alec hurriedly got into the back while Ragnor swiftly turned the engine, ready to go home as soon as Alec made himself comfortable.

The drive was peaceful, if Magnus's annoying intercom didn't count.

**"****Is Alec short for Alexander?"**

**"****He doesn't like people calling him that."**

**"****Why not? It sounds better. Anyway, update my information system, my emerald prince."**

Did he say Magnus was a pain in the ass?

Ragnor chose to ignore the nicknames and eyes fixed on the road, in the meantime copying the whole data base to Magnus and hoped it would shut him up. And he did.

His focus was on the drive but he could see Magnus's furrowed brows and he shifted uneasily on his seat.

**"****We have many things to discuss. But now you listen to my orders, or Aline's. Behave, Magnus. Even Alec couldn't save you."**

Transmitted the words the favorable silence settled. Ragnor looked at the rearview mirror, one eye observing Alec.

He was lying on his side and face to the front, dozing off. His eyelids shut themselves but Alec would jolt awake when he was crossing the line and fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

The circle under his eyes darkened, resulted from the lack of rests. Alec couldn't sleep anywhere except in his own bedroom because he didn't feel safe otherwise. It was only that Alec was alone with robots he could truly relax. Ragnor had seen him with his siblings and they all tried to act like nothing had happened; through Alec knew what was going on under the cheerful smiles and cautious gestures.

The phobia was driving Alec crazy. The young man thought Ragnor and Aline didn't know when he locked himself in the bathroom, weeping after a gathering with his family or an appointment with Jeremiah. The sobs muffled could be heard by their ears. But they pretended because that was what Alec had wanted it.

He was lost inside an imaginary maze, messed up by his own subconscious. And this was already the less painful option for Alec.

Kept his emotions under control, Ragnor took a turn and up to the empty highway.

* * *

Aline was peeking, eyes looking for the familiar black car. The coordinates of Ragnor and Magnus were moving towards the house in top speed but Aline still liked to see the car coming herself.

She was fond of the ideas using human's five senses instead of robot's one. Those were dead and cold, composed of electronic particles and waves. Yet feeling – was human. When she smelled the delicious scent of breakfast she actually felt good. Exciting, enjoying and happy: things she couldn't feel before. Her past life was simply a sex bot, after all. No one cared how a robot felt since they were not made to do so. Serving was their sole purpose.

Yet Alec gave her choices and a chance to live a real life.

A new identity. Aline was a keeper, not a robot for sexual pleasure. She had a purpose more than pleasing others: protecting what was worthy to her. In this case, Alec.

Truth be told she was very surprised when Ragnor told her there would be a new robot joining their family. It had been almost two years since the formation of their little cozy home. There was a conflict, that she wanted Alec to see someone new but at the same time, scared for him.

She didn't know much about this Magnus. Nothing came up after a complete search of data base. Weird – since every robot had record attached. Like Aline's and Ragnor's were registered as destroyed in official records yet Magnus… there was no matching results. No anything. A walking ghost among them.

At first when she received the news she didn't know what to think. Ragnor and she had grown to the fact that their family was made of three. It was rare that Alec let someone into his life that quick and sudden as if he had lost his mind. She was worried just like Ragnor, of course, since Alec in the past had made some bad decisions. And she prayed this wasn't one.

Ragnor hadn't start complaining so it was a good sign. She supposed they would watch Magnus closely for a while before letting him getting anywhere near Alec. It was for the best.

A smile naturally appeared on her face when the car was stopped in front of her. A handsome man took up the passenger seat, where used to be empty. Her eyes met with a pair of sunken golden-green. There was something under the cat-like pupils she couldn't lay words on. But she didn't detect any treats or dangers.

The man looked away first, to Ragnor.

There was no one on the streets so Alec got out and walked to her, smiling. But it was different.

"Breakfast?" She asked charily.

The situation had been better. At the beginning after going out for merely 5 minutes in the garden would have Alec rushed back to his room and sick for days. The wind brushing leaves and the sounds of animals, those small things would scare him endless. It was only after days and days of practices and confidence boosts that Alec overcame his fear.

Alec replied while trying to take off his cloak at the door. "No. I want to take a nap first."

She left Ragnor to deal with the car and Magnus and offered a helping hand. Untying the strings around the neck Aline smoothly extracted the cloak and hung it on the clothes stand as Alec yawning, rubbing his eyes.

Kicking off his shoes and ungloving Alec started stumbling to his bedroom. Aline immediately abandoned her thoughts of putting the shoes back to the cabinet and went to assist Alec. Her hands clutched onto one of Alec's elbows and carefully navigating Alec's direction.

It was a side effect of his drug. Lightheadedness and many others: nauseas, losing appetite and strength, dull headache, etc. Sometimes technology wasn't that advance in the end.

His breaths were shallow and irregular, steps desultory. She increased her force to steady the young man and Alec's knees gave in. If it wasn't Aline he would have fell face down on the floor. With ease she held him in her arms and delivered him to his bedroom while Alec moaned a small protest.

"Aline – put me down."

The bangs shaded his blue eyes which lost their focus. They were wavering, searching for hers. He was having a headache, she could tell, lines formed above the bridge of his nose. One of his feeble hand dangling, the other laid on his stomach.

Aline only hummed in response and soon they were inside his blacken room. Alec groaned again; he didn't like the staying in the dark.

Right after she placed Alec gently on his bed she flipped the lamp on. Bright warm yellow light brought itself to every corner. Alec fainted into coma when he touched the snug mattress and sheet.

_Alec hasn't been able to sleep for the past weeks. _Aline recalled, therefore she only pulled the blanket over and tugged it tightly around the curling ball. She smiled at the different colors socks and went to smooth the wrinkles between his eyebrows. The smile speedily vanished as it came.

Placing her thumbs on his temples Aline projected warmth and started massaging. Ragnor knocked on the doorframe with half of his body outside. "How is he?"

"The new prescription has more side effects. Bad ones and it happens more frequent. We should call Catarina. Or Jeremiah."

Ragnor said nothing but waved her over, walked off to the kitchen. Aline brushed the hairs off his forehead and got up to her feet, closed the door lightly behind her. When she arrived at the kitchen Ragnor was leaning against the island, staring at the calendar on the wall next to the fridge. Magnus, in super unfitting and unbecoming clothes stood near the back door, hands folded and side rested on the stove. Both looked weary and restless.

Coughed to draw attention, Aline went to the island and took the plates of toasts, dumping them into the waste disposal machine. A bag of fertilizer dropped at the other end. Ragnor and Magnus watched her tossed the bag into a cabin.

Wiping her hands on the apron she took it off and hung it on a hook under the calendar. She turned to face Magnus who was at the far left corner.

She opened her mouth, paused for a while before speaking. "I assume you know about Alec, right?"

"Ragnor showed me." Magnus answered, eyes on her.

"What do you feel about it?" Ragnor asked.

Aline stared at Ragnor and from his eyes she knew then. That Magnus was like them.

"I don't know what to think of it. I don't even know why I am here."

His voice was low, almost inaudible. Ragnor tiled his head around, looking at Magnus sideway. "Because you are lucky. If that nerdy geek sold you to someone else you were going to be treated like shit."

Aline hushed. "No four letter words, Ragnor."

The green-skin butler snorted but didn't open his mouth again. She was grateful for it.

"You can feel whatever you want. Just… don't show it. Alec doesn't like people feel sorry for him, or anything else." She stopped for Magnus's nod. "And concerning your work… we can use a receptionist at the shop. Then I can stay home and take care of things."

"What!" Ragnor jumped, nearly bumped into her. "I have to be with him 24 hours per day? Why can't he stay here?"

Aline shrugged. "I don't think he is a keeper material."

Much to their surprise, Magnus held a finger up in the air. "Well, I am definitely boyfriend material, and a keeper in that sense."

His smart remark seemed to please Ragnor, who raised a brow in challenge. "I thought you like to wear maid dress and cleaning the house with your butts expose?"

"I didn't know you have kinks like that." Magnus remained at his spot but his amber eyes were flashing amusement and teasing. "But your wish is my command, My King of Pisum sativum."

Couldn't control it anymore Aline choked out a laugh, hands went to cover her grin. Ragnor looked at her with wide eyes, shocked but delight in the soft stare. Magnus smirked as if he had discovered a new planet. After a few seconds of containments they all burst into laughter, small in volume but still, a genuine one. One that hadn't been around for too long.

Between their fits of laughs, Aline thought, _maybe having Magnus in this family isn't a bad thing. _

And maybe, this light atmosphere will help Alec with his recovery.

* * *

_"__Angel boy." _

_He heard a masculine voice coming from behind and a pair of hands spanked his butt cheeks. The sounds echoed within the concrete walls, along with painful groans and terrifying screams from the other side of the room. _

_He couldn't see anything or move on his will. His jaw was sore; a hand lifted his chin and shoved something into his forcibly parted lips. He moaned and struggled yet he couldn't stop the invasion of a hot erection moving in and out. Saliva was dripping down and he gagged when the shaft thrust down his throat. Laughs and insults thrown at him as if he had no feelings, as if he was just a robot for sex._

_In the darkness he felt something cold was grinding on his bottom. Quivering, his tongue stuck out when the torturing thing was removed from his mouth. A hand patted his crown._

_"__Good doggy." His collar was tugged. "Show us what you've got, alright? Or no dinner for tonight."_

_"__Do it." The man grabbing his collar commanded and instantly an ovoid stretched the ring of muscle and entered his body with the help of spits. As he thought that was it, there came another, and another. They only stopped when Alec cried out unintelligible begs. _

_There was the urge to expel the foreign bodies but a wet hand was circling around the entrance, pushing the ovoid back into his contacting wall. Alec panted, and shut his eyes tighter. His lowered head was yanked up by a grip on his hairs._

_"__You look so pretty, Angel boy." The familiar needle travelled along his vein around the neck. He shuddered and mentally prepared himself to brace it. "If you drop one: one more hour."_

_Then the needle penetrated his skin and the drug was instilling. Like many other times he felt the temperate in the room rise and he began to sweat. He was on four and he pressed his chest on the floor between his chained hands, hoping this way those egg-like things wouldn't fall out. _

_His whole body shaking because of the tensed muscles. He heard laughs and begging from a distance._

_Suddenly a wet flexible muscle licked his grundle. With that he nearly choked on his own saliva and jumped. He arched his back and pushed his pelvic down, getting away from the tongue. Yet he was trapped by the hands on his hip, pulling him back into position. _

_The torture continued and he didn't get a rest. They only stopped when he couldn't hold it anymore, dropped one on the cold floor. His heart chilled as the sound of heavy thud on the ground reminded him of the fact that he was going to suffer longer than originally had planned. The men chuckled and hands ran on his spine._

_"__Oh boy." _

_The hands wrapped around his chest and held him in place. He whimpered as fingers dove inside and dug those small balls out. Still gasping from the aftermath something hard and hot pushed into him – _

"NO!"

Alec jerked and fell off the bed, sweating like he had been running for hours. Heard his scream Ragnor rushed in and immediately crouched next to Alec, hands on the air hesitating to touch the pale man.

"Bad dream?" The butler asked carefully. At this time Aline was by the door looking at them anxiously, hands fidgeting. Magnus peeping behind the small frame of the female robot.

Alec recognized their faces and slumped against the bed, holding his knees to the chest. "It's just a dream." He said to no one particularly.

"Just a dream." He repeated, staring at nothing since he wouldn't dare close his eyes.

Ragnor suggested. "We can call Jeremiah for you. He doesn't mind having the appointment earlier."

However, Alec shook his head, just held his legs closer. "I'm alright. He has better things to do."

"Do you want to eat? It's noon now. Lunch maybe?" Ragnor whispered, scared that being too loud would frighten him further. Again, Alec refused.

"I don't feel like it."

Aline took a step. "How about a cup of tea? A bath? Or – "

"I'm fine. I… I want some time alone." He crawled back to his bed even though the sheet and his clothes were steeped of sweats. His damp hairs spread messily on the pillow.

While Ragnor and Aline stepped back, Magnus slipped past them and crouched in front of Alec, looking into the Phthalo blue eyes.

The new robot cooed. "It's me, Magnus." He rested a palm on the sheet.

"I know. I got you this morning." Alec said while his eyes looked past Magnus, staring on the wall.

Without consent Magnus sneaked his hand under the blanket and brushed against Alec's, who instantly withdrew and gasped. The pupils focused on the Asiatic man.

"I'm not hurting you. I can't and I won't. Let me show you."

Alec swallowed hard and did nothing for minutes. When Ragnor and Aline wanted to call Magnus back, a pale hand lightly rubbed Magnus's, didn't recoil as Magnus took it with grace and interlaced their fingers. Both robots watched with surprise.

"Sleep, Alec darling. I'm not leaving you unless you tell me so." Magnus leaned forward and planted a kiss on the forehead, as if he had cast a spell Alec's eyelids closed slowly, the breathing steadied and he fell asleep.

He turned his head to see Ragnor and Aline standing near the door. They smiled to him, sadness and happiness blended in one. Magnus nodded and adjusted his position, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his chin rested on the edge of mattress. Before long he heard the door closed and footsteps faded away.

* * *

**Spoiler:::**

The Magnus Alec meets in Simon's shop is a robot, a replica as you said. He is a product of Tessa's project the she works on few years ago,. As the prologue mentioned, the real Magnus only agrees to help out on some conditions, that is if the project is not approved by the Clave the robot has to be destroyed. Yet like Ragnor and Aline, people don't really send all the robots to the furnace and instead sell them in the black market for money. That's how Alec buys Ragnor and Aline, also this robot Magnus.

I hope this answer your question:)


	14. Chapter 13: Coming Storms

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare

**A/N:** Next chapter will be the family dinner and an appointment with Jeremiah, in which Alec's conditions will be discussed more.

Please leave a review, or questions if you're confused. It is highly appreciated and helps me to improve my writing:)!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Coming Storms**

Calum, where Vikram was built, was in the danger of being invaded.

Everything was fine at first – one to two hundred years ago the colonial planets remained a friendly relationship with each other. Yet time passed, some chose to improve their power in an evil way: they bred with alien creatures and became the transformed.

They were not mundanes, nor Aristos but something else. Snarky and barbaric, they killed for resources and pleasures. It was inherited, the Clave claimed. The thirst for bloods and killings.

The transformed fed on pains and sufferings. They despised mundanes; rumors had it that the Institute was working with them, acted as a spy in various planets. Since the six months of wars, three were completely wrecked, five currently under severe attacks.

The Clave had ordered each city to recruit excellent soldiers. Jace and Isabelle answered the call and trooped to the front line since the beginning.

Inside the training room Jace and Isabelle were sparring in tank tops and cargo pants, dirty boost thudded on the ground. Although the female Lightwood tended to use whip as her primary weapon, still it was a good exercise. Sweats flew across the air and bodies collided, bruises formed but no one cared.

The circle of soldiers was admiring their skills, cheering outside the fighting ring. They howled when Isabelle tackled Jace down on the ground, wrapping her arms around the fragile neck while legs pinned the hip under control.

The Lightwood children were famous for their brutality, even against their own people. Jace punched a back hook and attacked the ribs, earning a second of loosening grips and he caught the chance, bent the palms in different directions. Isabelle growled and surrendered before her wrists broke.

Applause brought down the house. Isabelle took the extended hand and pulled herself up from the dirty ground, rotating her hurting wrists to check for injuries. Luckily, nothing was broken.

"One more, Izzy." Jace held up a finger and waved in front of the dark-haired woman when he was sipping a bottle of water. They had descended from the ring and were resting in the corner. Another match began.

Sitting down and wiping the sweat, Isabelle asked. "You're inviting Alec to dinner this Wednesday?"

"Yes." Jace was still panting. "I think it would be fun."

Isabelle shot him a ridiculous look. "Fun? You know Alec doesn't like – people. And Clary is coming, Simon too if I haven't heard it wrong. What are you up to?"

"Well," He explained, "I understand Alec's situation. But I want him to be here when I make a big decision in my life. He is my brother, my best friend."

After a moment of guessing, Isabelle put down the towel. "Are you saying you're proposing?"

"Hum, I might." Jace straightened his legs and reached his hands up to the sky, stretching the muscles.

Of course he wasn't; Clary and he only dated for a year, far too early to discuss about building a family of their own. It was something else but he wanted to keep it a secret. A surprise. They would be so proud of him.

Isabelle nearly jumped with excitement. She was clapping and shouted, "Oh Yes! Finally! It's about time you settle down, player."

"What of you and Simon?"

His bones popped and he shrugged his shoulders in circles. Isabelle eyes cast down. "We don't think it's the time yet. I want to wait til the war is over."

Her voice was strong but at the same time weak. Jace knew her worries: death was just a hand away for people like them. Promises could be easily broken. Nudged her hunched shoulder lightly with his fist, they shared a glance then focused back to the current match.

His phone rang when a man slammed on the ground to signal the end of the fight. Jace jolly took the call.

"You finally call me back, brother."

The other end came a murmur. "Sorry but, hey, I'm calling you now."

Though Jace wanted to ask if he was alright, he stopped himself before speaking it out. Alec didn't like people constantly asking how he was and Jace could predict his answer already. So he went straight to business.

"Yeah, I just want to tell you the dinner starts at eight."

"Huh-um," Alec slurred. Jace literally could see him drowsing and fighting the sleepiness. Maybe he was in bed already. The pill he took was to help him sleep, therefore he wasn't surprised at all if Alec was resting at 7 p.m.

Finally after brief moment of silence Alec said, words blurred by his lazy tongue.

"7:30?"

He made a quick reply. "Perfect. You know Clary will be there too? And Simon. Just a heads up."

"Okay."

"Have you taken your pill?"

"Yes. I have. You can ask Ragnor." There was a slight annoyance in his voice. "Look, I…"

"Sure, sure. Good night, Alec."

His brother choked out an unrecognizable noise and the call was ended. Jace twiddled with the phone before he put it down, chewing the inside of his cheek. Isabelle looked at him pensively.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing," She turned away. "Nothing."

* * *

It must have been weeks or months for him to wake up in the pool of his sweats or sometimes piss. Alec had forgot what it was like to have a peaceful sleep.

The bliss was unimaginable. A warmth enveloped his hand. Alec felt a thumb circling on the back of his, and he abruptly realized it shouldn't be happening.

Opened his eyelids rapidly, Alec saw a close-up of Magnus's face. He was staring at Alec's pale hands, chin resting on the edge of mattress. The silly clothing seemed to intensify his charms in a weird way.

Magnus looked great in this angle; the nose bridge high and straight, tip a bit pointy but round in general. The eyelashes long and thick, fluttered like wings. Under those feathers the ambers were gleaming, pupils focused on the small soothing gesture.

Those lips. They were thin but kissable. Pink and lightly parted.

_I must have lost my mind_. Alec thought when the idea of kissing Magnus crossed.

It was undeniable that he wanted to be kissed, longed even. Yet something prevented him from doing so and he couldn't name it. He just thought it was prohibited to kiss someone, or to be exact, _someone else_. Terrible things would happen to him if he did – this concept ambuscading inside his brain.

Alec didn't fight it. It was planted so deeply that when he tried to recall where it came from, his head wanted to explode. The headache nearly killed him once. He fainted as it started smashing his temples and he fell over the bathtub, cracked his forehead. Fortunately Aline heard the huge bang and tended him before too much bloods were lost.

So he simply accepted it as a part of himself.

A pair of cat eyes looked into his. Alec tried to blink away the murkiness.

Those lips moved lithely and when they touched and parted, a small sound emitted. It was so inviting that Alec couldn't hear Magnus's questions until the soothing on his hand stopped.

"Alec dear, do you want to sit up?"

Threw those filthy thoughts away Alec nodded and extracted his hand from Magnus, pushed himself up and rested against the headboard. He let out a sigh as the position changed.

"You haven't eaten since last night. Dinner?"

Alec wasn't hungry so he shook his head. However, Magnus scowled and spoke with tenderness. "But you should. It's been 20 hours since your last meal and you can't take your meds with an empty stomach."

Hearing his words Alec groaned: he knew they were trying to help him, but sometimes it was too much. He thought he had hired three babysitters.

Rubbed his face with palms, Alec sucked in a deep breath and agreed with utter reluctance. Magnus had the most brilliant smile and stood up, said before leaving the room.

"I will go and tell Aline to prepare. You want to eat here or in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen."

Alec could use some walk. It did him no good staying in bed all day. He had already skipped daily exercise since last month, as the new drug always had him lightheaded. Five minutes on the treadmill already had his world spun.

Magnus nodded and went outside, left the door open. Glanced at the clock above the doorframe, he had slept for six hours straight without nightmare, the longest record for the past months.

It was marvelous. Maybe the impulsive decision was a good one after all.

Hissed as his feet touched the cold tiles, Alec shambled to the kitchen at the end of the hallway. Hands on the wall to support himself, he suddenly slouched in the middle of his way, right before he reached the bathroom. He could hear them in the kitchen steps away: Magnus's magnetic voice, Ragnor's baritone and Aline's melodic laughs.

"It looks and smells excellent!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Practice makes perfect." Aline said, "I am sure you can too."

Ragnor laughed. "Yeah, in two thousand years, minimum. I won't let you be anywhere near the stove as long as I am still alive."

"I have no objection, actually. Cooking is more of a nuisance to me; not that I don't like it, just too much trouble. Anyway, why don't you use the molecule machine?"

Aline replied, professional like a nutritionist. "Those food are not easy to digest and absorb by mundane, just like the supplements. Besides, I enjoy cooking and I am thankful that Alec let me do his meals."

"Can I have a spoon?" Magnus asked but it soon followed by a whine. "AW! Why would you do that?!"

"Don't touch Alec's food! You're a robot, eat batteries." Ragnor said. He must have snapped Magnus's wrist.

Aline giggled. "Maybe next time."

They sounded so happy and yet Alec was no part of any of it.

Because of his selfishness others had to suffer with him. Like Ragnor and Aline – they should be out there in the cities enjoying their life, not staying here watching over a worthless mundane. A good-for-naught.

Clenched into fists, Alec scolded. _You have no rights to cry. They should be the ones crying, not you._

Wiping the forming tears with the sleeves of his black shirt, Alec calmed himself down by breathing deeply. It wasn't time to be despondent. Alec was sure the look of his face would only destroy the light mood inside the kitchen and he didn't want that. It was the only helpful thing he could do.

A tall frame appeared at the kitchen door, the greenness shockingly matched with the horns. The butler approached.

"Alec?"

Thanked the Angels Ragnor didn't touch him. Alec couldn't picture what would happen if he did. Perhaps he would collapse and cry like a baby, yelping over his uselessness. And perhaps he would push Ragnor away and shout at the innocents, blaming them for everything. But he knew none was going to occur.

So he smiled, lifted one leg and another stiffly, moving to the kitchen. Alec mocked himself, _now who is the robot? _He hoped his red-rimmed eyes escaped the hawk eyes of Ragnor.

The robot said nothing, simply walked besides him with the slowest pace he could manage. Alec once again suppressed those facts and carried on, head low like a street rat that everyone would like to kill.

He did it on purpose, walking so slow like an elder in his eighties. By the end of the hallway, Alec prayed, the redness of his eyes would fade so that he could play his part well.

And Angels were on his side. Aline greeted him with a small grin, placed the white bowl of porridge on the island and a plate of baked chicken meatball topped with tomato sauce. His stomach protested.

Swallowing the dull pain in his belly Alec returned a smile and with difficulty sat on the barstool, came up with a compliment for the cooking.

"They smell nice." Indeed they did. Yet he had no desire to eat even if the best cuisine was presented in front of him. He hated those drugs.

Aline's fingers crossed and dropped on the apron, eyes anticipating. Magnus was watching near the backdoor while Ragnor was behind him – probably intentionally so they could trap Alec in the kitchen before he ate every single bite like a beast.

He was supposed to be starved. A mundane had to eat constantly for energy: supplements did nothing to them. The robots were staring at him and waited for him to take the spoon or fork. Alec picked up the silverware and stirred the porridge. Pieces of fish meats and different colors of corns mixed together.

Spooned a mouthful, Alec gathered up his courage to look at Aline. She was biting her lip, hard enough which nearly drew blood. His tongue moved along the line of teeth and he opened his mouth, took a small bite.

It was amazing, texture sticky. The meats melted on his buds. Yet his appetite remained low. Alec didn't know what was wrong with him. He had so many great things in his life but he didn't have the want to enjoy them.

Alec said after another spoon. "It's delicious. Thank you Aline."

This lifted everyone's spirit more and she said. "That's great! Oh, Alec, this morning

Jace called. He wanted you to call him back."

"Is it about the dinner on Wednesday?" Ragnor joined in when Alec chewed the meatball; he wanted to throw up but continued eating. He had to try for their sake.

His body somehow rejected the food and the stomach turning like a roller-coaster. To act natural he held on the base of the bowl, avoiding them to see his clutching fists.

Alec nodded and added. "I think so."

"Alright." Ragnor said and moved to the kitchen front door, next to the calendar.

Magnus asked. "Dinner at Lightwood Mansion? Can I go?"

Aline placed the pan, the stew pot and knifes on the racks of the washing machine, mixing spoon tossed into the sink. Ragnor took the bowls of sauce and chicken meat mixture from Aline's hands after she sealed it with jelly lids, and stuffed them into the fridge.

"No. You're staying." She rebuffed.

"Why can't I go?" Magnus said with confusion. Alec felt a glance spare at him before she spoke. "I mean –"

"Aline." Ragnor interjected and she let him do the talking. "You should have some ideas that_ we _are not supposed to happen. The Lightwoods don't know about us expect Isabelle's boyfriend Simon, but he won't say a word."

"They are very conservative?"

Alec listened to their conversations and silently shoving the porridge into his mouth. _Take it you stupid organ! _There was an ocean of acid inside his stomach, digesting his own walls._ Just get this over with and take the pill._

"No. It's just that we agree to keep this as our secret. The fewer people know the better for us." After the explanation Ragnor turned to Alec, noted his bowl was still half-full.

"Alec," he said while taking out one pill from a small transparent bottle fill with pills in red color, and put it back to the top of the fridge. "Eat few more spoons and finish the meatballs; then you can take the meds and rest."

"Huh-um." Alec prodded the meatball and took the whole one, gnawing as fast as he could. "But I want to call Jace first. He will get worried." He stirred the porridge absently.

Ragnor nodded and pointed the bowl of sticky content with his chin, pressuring Alec to eat more. Knowing the butler stood his ground firmly, Alec could only comply. He felt like a child under their surveillance: he wasn't an adult anymore but a child who had his family worried sick all the time.

Alec didn't blame them though. He knew what he was like when he lost control.

Finally Ragnor let him go after he ate half of the remaining porridge. Alec popped the pill with water and took the phone from Magnus's hand. It seemed the robots were dividing their work and Magnus was picking them up quickly. They cooperated on the same wavelength.

Alec had no idea how he managed to chat with Jace and make arrangement for the dinner. It passed like a blurred scene. The next thing he remembered before falling back to sleep was Magnus lifting him in bridal style and walked into his room. Their skins touching.

Magnus put him down on his bed and tugged him in. When he was turning away Alec spent all his strength to grip on the wrist, hauling him to a stop. The tall man looked at Alec softly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Stay."

He didn't know if he had pronounced it right or it just came out as unintelligible noises. Yet Magnus just sat on the edge and took Alec's hand, the other brushed the hairs off his cheek.

Magnus leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I'm not leaving, Alec. Sleep tight." Only after that Alec was willing to drift into the slumber, completely trusting Magnus that he wouldn't leave his side.

* * *

Magnus was finishing his sketches when he heard the beeping of the door. Turned his back and peeped through the frame from his bedroom, a blonde man was taking his boots off. Even in the darkness of the hallway Magnus could the dripping of bloods on the carpet.

Got up to his feet he welcomed the shorter man. Woolsey took his hand and led him to bed. None had said a word.

The military uniform was a mess. Bloods of his or others dotted the fabric. Magnus wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Woolsey, you should clean up before coming here. You just ruined the carpet." Extracted his hand from the Colonel, Magnus returned to his desk and picked up the dark red color pen, but dropped it before he drew a line on the paper.

"See, I nearly use the wrong color. It should be in mantis." Quickly he pushed every red color pen away from his papers, sighed.

At last Woolsey just said. "I didn't come here to argue, Magnus." he plummeted on the bed and closed his green eyes. "I want to be with you, that's all."

Magnus understood; he simply didn't like the sight of blood. It reminded him millions people were dying outside. It was only a matter of time that those transformed attacked Calum.

He could see it in Woolsey's face how brutal the battles were. He would return with exhausted body and soul. The gleam of his eyes darkened. They were shining but the glisters dimmed. Wars never were a good thing.

Left his work for later Magnus decided to join his companion, threw himself next to the torn man. There were dusts and dried blood stained on his face, Magnus rubbed them off with his thumb.

"Come here."

Woolsey said as he pulled Magnus, arms rounding the taller man's neck. Went with the flow Magnus kissed him full on mouth, a gentle one first. Then Woolsey responded with such enthusiasm that Magnus couldn't believe he still have the energy after a deployment.

"I miss you." Magnus said as he pecked more kisses on the lips, elbows rested on each side of Woolsey's head as not to weight on the tired man.

Hummed, the Colonel rolled Magnus over and straddled his hip, removing his clothes. Magnus admired the lean and strong physique the man had and ran his hands on the chest, down to the abdomen then the sides. When he tried to search under his pants, his wrists were captured by the blonde.

"Let's sleep, Magnus. Tomorrow we will rejoice."

"Whatever you say, Colonel."

Woolsey roared out a laugh and collapsed next to Magnus, hands limp on the bronze chest.

"How are you though? I mean, seriously." Magnus asked as he stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of even breathing.

The man adjusted his position, snuggling closer with his chin rested on Magnus's shoulder. "The real answer?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and said. "Of course." He then reached his arm out, tugging Woolsey and put his head on top of his chest, fingers playing the slightly curled hairs.

A hand picked the button of his shirt. "Well, it gets worse. The attacks are more savage; and I swear I saw some Aristos out there with those transformed."

News had been broadcasting the war. Battles were spilling bloods on grounds and planets eliminated. Magnus could feel the chill running up his spine every time as the robot reported the newest number of casualty. And he did not wish anyone he knew was devoured by the wrath of those monsters.

"I'm glad you are here, Woolsey." Said Magnus, planted a kiss on the crown of the blonde man.

He didn't get a reply but a snore. Smiling, Magnus flicked his fingers and the light went off, with only the moon shadowed the frame of window onto the ground.

It might have just been his sixth sense, but Magnus could predict the future of Saidah: the first target of those transformed in Calum. Here had the weakest defense system with the city authority investing money in fashion industry rather than security, hell they even announced another policy that aimed to construct their image as a capital for fashion. It wasn't safe here.

Magnus was never fond of wars. If he had the chance he would be fleeing from this oblivious Saidah where everyone drunk themselves to death and buried their heads into piles of clothes.

Vikram, maybe, could hold for a while.

Either way, Magnus was going back to the city where he was born after the contact ended, or before depending how the war proceeded. There was nothing could convince him to stay in Saidah, not even Woolsey. He liked him, but never loved. Woolsey had said it before, he was not one for romantic relationship.

With the war coming it was unavoidable that Woolsey would be deployed more frequently. _It would be the best to part and be on our separate ways._ He thought absently.

* * *

Alec had been jumpy and inattentive for the past three days. During work when he was cutting the metal piece for a client's robot he nearly sliced his fingers off. And he jointed a different clutch into the wrong car, only noticed the mistake when he tried to do the same to another car with a completely opposite clutch. Not to mention he lost a miniature component of a molecule machine due to the shaking of his hands. Now he had to pay for one himself and it cost a thousand, even in the black market through Simon.

His heart skipped a bet when Magnus strode in and threw himself on the sofa, next to Ragnor who was reading a magazine. "God, there are so many phone calls."

Ragnor replied, "Alec is a brilliant mechanic. What can you do?"

Hearing the comment Alec bit his bottom lip and forced himself to focus on the burnt robot hand scattered across his working desk. The client recently updated her charging spot for the robots but the hardware didn't match. The robots had a different volt of electricity and once they got on the charging spots they were set on fire.

They were due three days later and Alec had no idea how he could return the two robot in one piece to his client if he continued on like this.

"Leave."

He gritted his teeth. His back was facing them but he could hear the rustles of their clothes moving.

Ragnor asked, with a small thud of the tablet put on the table. "What's wrong?"

Controlling his sudden anger, Alec scowled though no one could see it. "I want to focus and your little chats are distracting me."

"Alright." Ragnor said and dragged Magnus with a hook on his collar. "Come with me."

Magnus grumbled protests but still let Ragnor had his way. They soon exited the room and the curtain fell back down as their frames moved into the reception.

Right away Alec sighed and dropped his crafting pen. Forgetting to switch it off the flame was still going strong. He cursed under his breath when the realization hit him and quickly picked the pen back up, turned it into a knife. Alec checked the parts on the desk and let out a short sneer when nothing was melted.

It was stupid. A solid proof of idiocy.

The day after the addition of family member Alec woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around his body from behind. Instantly stiffened, Alec held his breath and his heart was about to commit suicide by jumping out from his chest.

He could feel the warmth coming from his entire back and the air blew on his neck. His hairs stood on their ends because of the pleasures and horrors. It wasn't that he didn't like it – he loved it in fact. But it was wrong. Just the whole gesture screamed _wrong_ in his brain.

So he got himself out from the tangling mess of limps and blankets and pillows, rushed to the bathroom before Aline could catch him. Stripped and turned on the shower, Alec scrubbed everywhere: he had to be clean. _He had to_.

After making his pale skin bleed from various scratches he collapsed on the tub. He felt so… dirty._ Raunchy and lewd_. Hands went to his mouth when he thought he was about to puke. Yet it was just a false alarm.

A high-pitch cry muffled by his hand and the sounds of water bashing on the tub, on his body. Tears ran down to the drain along with the slight redden water. He heard a knock on the door and rapidly wiped the tears away.

"Alec?"

It was Aline. She opened the door by a small gap but didn't poke her head into the room. Alec could see her hand on the knob.

"Ye – yes." He stuttered like a radio had a bad reception and his voice cracked. "Aline, come in."

He did not wish any of them to see him like this but his scratches needed to be healed. Otherwise it would be a much bigger chaos if Ragnor saw them. It was merely his luck that Ragnor was recharging at the moment.

Aline's eyes widened when she slipped through the door and closed it swiftly. She hurried to the tub and hands nailed into the materials. "Alec, you're bleeding."

He simply held out his hands to her and let her examine the wounds. Aline's small hand moved above the injuries and soon the skins were flawless. She turned his shoulders and Alec complied, presenting his back. Aline treated them like the ones on his arms and hands.

A pair of hands cupped his face and raised his lowered head. Alec closed his lids to avoid any eye contact.

Aline inquired tenderly. "Look at me."

Shaking his head, Alec just curled up and held his legs up to his chest, the water continued felling on his quivering form. Aline sighed and combed the ebony damp hairs.

"You can stay here for ten minutes. But Ragnor… and Magnus is going to wake up soon. I won't say a thing, I promise."

Nodded, Alec heard another sigh and he was left alone in the bathroom. Ten minutes, he had ten minutes to calm himself down and no more.

During the time he just sobbed and let everything out – his confusion and weariness. He had no idea why he became like _this._

_His slut_. He remembered. Peeling off his disguise Alec was a vamp. If not, why would he had such filthy reaction when _people_ touched him? If not, why would his dreams keep replaying those scenes? People said dreams were parts of one's consciousness. It made such perfect sense!

His hands jerked and a pain shot from his fingertip. A stream of blood flew down to his palm and the tip of the crafting pen dotted with redness. He threw the crafting pen at the desk, slumped on the chair.

More than that, today was Wednesday. Dinner with his family at eight.

Sure Alec would love to see his family again. Ever since the war Jace and Isabelle had been weeks and months away to other planets for missions. And every time they came back, their bodies were painted with scars and bruises, cut by weapons that even those hospital beds and nutritious fluids couldn't heal completely and left the reminders on those once perfect skins.

It pained him, that Alec was a burden. Why he couldn't be the big brother to protect his family, and instead let his younger siblings to fight against the transformed, to have themselves wounded? He should be the one on the battlefields. He should be one of them.

"Fuck." Alec swore.

Picked up the crafting pen again, he had his left hand pinned two parts on the working desk to secure the position, started melting them into a piece. Might the passion for handicraft help him to discard those troubling thoughts.


	15. Chapter 14: What Had Given Away

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare

**A/N: **To the guest who has questions about two Magnus: one Magnus is real and the other one is a robot. Just to clarify.

More at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 14: What Had Given Away**

Alec could remember every inch of this place. The Lightwood Mansion, where he had spent his first 18 years of life living there. Hide-and-seeks in the garden, late nights in one of the three bedrooms, breakfasts in the dining room and the chats and gaming in the living room. He could find his way blindfolded, especially in the library.

It was nice going back, even though nothing seemed to be the same anymore.

Ragnor skillfully parked the car in the garage. Before he could get out Hodge already went to open the door and welcomed Alec.

He bowed, eyes fixed on the ground. "Master Alexander."

Nodded to the butler Alec walked to the door connected to the hallway and was followed by Ragnor. To his siblings Ragnor was his personal guard so he could be with Alec to anywhere inside the house. It made him feel safe, even he was back to the familiar Mansion.

To his surprise, everyone was already in the living room. They were playing games, if he had it right. Cheers and curses were echoing in the hallway.

"Damn it! My vampire babies!" Simon yelled.

Jace soon said, with noises of buttons smashing. "Take that kick Seamus!"

"It's Simon." The glassed man added, "Oh no. No this isn't happening – "

"Bam – Right on your face, rogue Vampire!" Jace cried and he probably threw the controller on the floor as there was a loud crack on the wooden floor. "I told you: I am the best Shadowhunter in the world."

So they were playing The Shadow World. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit when he entered the living room, thinking the popularity of the game never weakened after ten years. He could see the reason why they were so hooked to it.

"Alec!" Isabelle jumped from her seat when she saw Alec emerged. She was holding a cushion in front of her chest. "We're waiting for you."

Her long inky hairs were tied into a neat ponytail, some short strands fallen over her face. She was pale but looking healthy, tank top showed off her battle scars on the forearms.

Clary, who was sitting beside her, waved a hello to Alec. The redhead was wearing a denim jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, a black cotton jeans and a pair of white canvas sneakers. Her curled hairs spread like waterfall on her shoulder and back.

"Yo, brother." Jace came near him and had his hands on his hip.

Unlike Isabelle who was still in her military cargo pants and brown combat boots, Jace was more casual. A V-neck plain cream T-shirt that brought out his light-tanned skin and form-fitting dark blue jeans. The taps of horsehide shoes stopped when Jace was an arm-length away.

He pocketed his hands. "You're so punctual. And I like that of you."

Alec grinned at his cocky smile as Simon mumbled, walking to Isabelle. "This is unbelievable."

Clary just said, "Well, he is Jace."

Jace never failed at his tasks, the ideal son and friend that everyone longed to have: the arrogant yet enchanting golden boy whom everyone wanted a bite. Except his higher-than-the-ceiling ego Alec couldn't dig out any bad thing about his step-brother. He was this perfect.

Cleared his throat, Jace swung back to Alec who was standing awkwardly near the door, still in his cloak. His cheeks flushed due to embarrassment and shame.

"We are all here now – why don't we start eating? I am _starved_!" He rubbed his belly and shot the three on the sofa a glance, started moving.

"I have to go for the bathroom first." Alec jumped out of their way. "See you guys there? You can start without me."

Crooked an eyebrow in question, Isabelle asked. "Why would we start without you?"

Sputtering, Alec answered. "Just… maybe you are hungry? Don't mind me if you are hungry, I mean, you can start eating first… don't mind me."

Nonetheless she agreed and so as anyone else despite of his silly response. Clary took the lead and out first. When they were exiting the living room with the TV screen still on, Jace who was right behind him, lifted his hand but within a second dropped it again.

He mumbled something that Alec couldn't make out and hooped to their front, hooked an arm around Clary's neck, ignored the small female's protest and let her drag his heavy body to the dining room down the hallway. Isabelle and Simon walked shoulder brushing shoulder, backs of their hands occasionally touched.

Parted from the group, Alec went the other end of hallway where the bathroom located.

Ragnor whispered as they entered and locked the door. Things were tidy inside, mirror on their left and a toilet at the far right corner.

"Do you want to take off your cloak?" He was leaning against the door as if someone would burst in without warning.

Alec thought for a minute, considering wearing such clothing would be an impolite thing to do, he nodded and loosened the string around his neck. "Yes. I would like that."

Under the cloak Alec had a black button down shirt and a dark gray dress pants.

Because of the dinner Ragnor was wearing a formal white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black suit pants. His swimmer-built body flexed as he stepped forward and hung the piece of clothes on his right arm, making himself a walking cloth stand.

Alec stroked his neck with the gloved hand while looking at his own reflection in the mirror. His neck was pale and blood vessels jumped as the fluids pumped through. Imposing pressure on his throat, it was so easy to end one's life. A cut, a pair of strong hands – pulses quickened at his thoughts. Alec backed away from the mirror.

"Alec, your gloves." Ragnor pointed out, "Do you want to –"

"No." Instantly his hands fell back down and he rubbed them nervously. He would like to get rid of them, but not yet. He hadn't prepared for this step.

Without saying anything Ragnor turned to his robotic mode and remained expressionless, both pulled themselves back together and traveled the long hallway.

In the grand dining room, in the middle was a round-edged rectangular mahogany dining table matched by wood chairs with floral cravings. Plates and silverware neatly arranged for each seat. Under close examination the tips and edges of utensils were painted abstract lines in gold coating. A white chandelier with crystal butterfly pendants lit up the cold environment.

Jace settled at the end of the long table with Isabelle on his right and Clary on his left. Alec took his usual spot opposite to Simon, who was sitting next to Clary.

Uneasily shifted in his seat, the squeaking of his chair joined their heated conversation. No one seemed to bother with the fact that Alec just strode in and sat down. Alec just received some friendly glances from the four.

Unable to make eye contact his eyes were attracted to Simon's green T-shirt that had an endless mouth roaring, two sharp fangs all bloody on his chest. The tongue was wriggling like a snake.

Alec averted it and chose to stare at the silverware in front of him. They were collected by their ancestors and passed on the generations. Exquisite arts that values remained after years and the time only weathered them into a better piece.

His track of time was lost: there were months of blankness he was searching for in these two years. Time left traces yet there, in his life a spring was missing and nothing came out from the black hole. The closest thing he remembered, was Luke cradling him in the backseat of a car. A blanket wrapped around his body. Luke whispered and told him not to emit a sound. Not until they were safe.

"Alec," He flinched a little when the corner of his eyes caught a hand-shape shadow. "You don't like the food?" Isabelle asked and put her hand back down on the table edge.

He hadn't realized the food was delivered. He looked up, Simon was sniffing the expensive wine in his glass while Jace and Clary debated hotly over something. When Jace ended it with a short snort Clary took a piece of steak furiously, that Alec suspected her teeth were grating the fork.

A shiver ran through and Alec returned to his sister, said. "I was just thinking."

"And do you mind telling me?" She leaned and chest rested against the wood, looking up to him with a hinted concern in her dark brown eyes.

The way she sat and how she stared at him made Alec have the illusion that they were still young back in the middle school, when they were still having dinner with each other on this table.

"Stuff from work. It's been a busy week." Trying to be reassuring he delivered a fork of spaghetti to his mouth and licked his lips. "It is very delicious."

Isabelle looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Of course, the molecule machine made it." She glimpsed at the pair and Simon, "Anyway, we haven't talked for a long time. How long are you going to stay?"

His gloved fingers fiddled with the fork and spaghetti whirled into a ball. He had missed them a very great deal, the problem was that he didn't know how to deal with the struggles in their eyes when they couldn't touch their brother.

He might be sick yet their frightened gestures did not escape from his eyes. The quick withdrawals of hands and how tensed their bodies were as they tried to lock their hands on the back, fingers crossed and twisted compressing the usual body contacts when each other met.

"A while, I guess. But I don't want to get _home_ too late."

"Oh." Isabelle said, turning to her plate. "Okay."

Alec turned his head away. A simple pat on the shoulder was an impossible mission for him. Dull pain hammering his chest.

The dinner went like usual. The four of them engaged in a conversation and Alec observed from aside. They talked about clothes and politics, celebrities and movies and music, things that Alec had nothing to say.

"Speaking of the war," Jace started and Clary suddenly frowned in anger. "I have a big news to announce."

The tip of his middle finger traveling on the edge of the wine glass, sparkles in his golden luminous eyes. Isabelle urged but with doubts in her voice. "Spill it."

He stood up with the glass in his right hand, arms spreading out like an eagle. "Well, I am going to Fenris."

At that everyone's eyes widened in horror, except Clary who simply sat with a strong jaw. And Alec, who looked confused because he had no idea where Fenris was. But due to the tension inside the room he decided not to speak up. His could wait.

Simon asked, "Are you serious?"

"Why didn't you tell me? When? How?" Isabelle's questions shot like bullets from a machine gun.

Jace's grin faded. "Oh yeah, I'm dead serious. I got the call last week. You must have heard the rumors, haven't you?"

"You're not going, Jace! That's it!" Isabelle tossed her fork and knife on the desk and stood up, her chair being pushed inches away.

"Try stopping me, Izzy. This is what we do and I thought you would be happy for me. I guess not." Jace retorted, now hands folded in front of his chest.

"Say something, Clary. You don't want him to go, do you?" Isabelle was seeking Clary's support, yet the redhead just stated. "You can't stop Jace."

Isabelle kicked her chair backward and stormed out of the dining room, Simon apologized quickly and chased after her. Clary sat with her hands under the table, fidgeting for sure and stared blankly at her plate.

"Are you going to say something, Alec?" Jace spat, putting the wine down.

Alec shook his head.

"Good. Because you're the only one that respects my choice." Clary sighed at his words while Jace stomped besides Alec. "Come with me. I have something for you."

Then he slipped past Alec and Ragnor, who was fighting to control his expression. Alec looked at Clary. She smiled bitterly to him.

"You want…?" He said, "Maybe you can stay in the living room first. I will talk to Jace and –"

However, she waved a sign that silently shut him up. "Jace is Jace; you can't talk him out when he has made up his mind." She stood and downed a huge gulp of wine before leaving. "See you, Alec."

As someone who had known Jace for years, Alec was speechless in situation like this: Clary was right. Jace did things on his own pace for glory and heroism. He watched Clary disappeared from the door frame and a guard robot whooshed across the hallway, right on her heels.

Alec pushed himself up. Plates and drinks abandoned, Seelie came out from the servant door at the end of the dining room and cleaned the table.

"Master Alexander," She said before started the tidying up. "Master Jace is waiting for you in your room."

"Thanks." Mumbled, Alec slipped a glance to Ragnor before setting off. The floor thudded softly with their footsteps. Up the staircase Alec scooted to the right side.

Bright white light was coming from the gap of his bedroom door. Crept in, Jace was sitting on a simple wooden chair that Alec built it when he was thirteen, with his back facing the door. His feet was up high on Alec's dusty desk, swinging along his humming.

"Sneaky, aren't we?" With a smooth motion Jace kicked the desk and the chair rotated so that Alec came face to face with the golden man.

"I am not." Alec answered and closed the door. Ragnor waited outside like a normal robot would.

His room now was so strange to him. The shelves of books and gadgets were gone, also his desk was completely full of nothing. There used to be piles of toys and useless things that he crafted in woods and metals. The time were far away down the memory lane, yet Alec had the scenes flashed in front of his eyes: he had spent numerous nights doing handicraft to enhance his dexterity and adroitness.

They were gone now. The desk was covered in dusts.

"Whatever." Jace huffed and crossed his legs, the shape of a knife became evident in his inner thigh when he moved. "I am pretty sure you have nothing to say because you don't even know what Fenris is."

Blushed, Alec stammered. "Jace… you know I don't watch news." There was a humiliation that even Simon knew. Maybe he had been too detached from the society.

"Yes, I know." The light made his hairs glowed and Alec had no idea it was possible for it to be more golden. "But you know the war between us and the transformed, right?"

Getting a nod from Alec, Jace continued. "The Allies decides to attack their headquarter, or so called of it. Fenris is the place where the first transformed was born and it has been a holy ground for those creatures, also the majority of the breeding takes place there." His voice was stained with despise. "The plan is that we sneak into their layers and destroy their eggs. Crush their confidence. I am picked by the Clave. That's obvious though, no soldier is better than me."

Only by hearing it Alec could feel how dangerous it was. Alec hastily asked, gloved hands nervously clutching his elbows. "Why not nuke them? I am sure – "

"Alec, I have no intentions to pop your little bubble but their shield is strong like ours. Any forms of denotation would alarm them. I don't care much any those technical thingy as long as they are taken care of. My duty is to eliminate their breeding facilities."

Jace explained, his head tilted to one side to observe Alec, who paled to a degree that he was like a corpse.

Alec gulped. "You didn't mention how you get out from there."

The silence was thick and cold. Jace finally admitted with his eyes fixed on the ground. "No I didn't."

His knees shook and nearly collapsed on the ground. Jace reached out his hands trying to steady Alec but soon drew back. Alec smiled weakly and leaned to the wall, showing he was fine.

"Jace, you –"

He began but was interjected by a stern stare. "Don't start."

_— __never think about how that leaves us feel._ Alec thought of the things he wanted to say but he was never good with words.

"You are my brother; tell me how am I supposed to feel when I know you're going to a suicide mission? I'm not saying you should stay but I don't want you to go either." Alec confessed and gnawed his bottom lip.

The golden man sighed and threw his head back. "I know, Alec. See, I'm doing it for everyone's good. For those innocents out there. If you were me, you would do the same. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then don't worry about me." Jace said with his determination glistening within the gold irises. His eyes turned soft quickly. "I have something for you."

He fished out a small gift box in Alice blue, a tiny ribbon knotted on top. Being thoughtful Jace placed it on the desk after blowing some of dusts off. "Here."

"You're… and you have the time to buy me gift?!" Alec said with utter disbelief. His brows furrowed so deep that it hurt.

Rolled his eyes Jace pointed at the box. "I didn't buy it, okay? Just open it. It is a gift for your seraph blade."

Hesitated for a moment, Alec snatched the box from the desk and Jace grinned merrily. His eyebrows dancing, telling Alec to open the lid. Pursed his lips into a thin line Alec untied the ribbon, his eyes quickly fell to the item lying inside after taking the lid off.

Aghast, Alec raised his head and saw Jace's satisfied smug grin.

"It took me quite an effort to get it back." Jace smirked.

Alec lowered his head again as his attention back to the Lightwood family ring. An _L_ in the middle with fires leaped along the ring. With his gloves, Alec traced the concave lines.

"You don't have to." He whispered. "How do you know?"

"Rumors pass around and one day I persuaded him."

"You mean threatened." Alec frowned deeper.

"Details." Jace threw his hands up in the air. "And he was willingly to give it back to its owner."

Alec felt tears were welling up in his eyes. How was he able to repay this? Jace looked out for him and got his ring back. Yet he did nothing in return. A 19 year old went straight to the enemies' nest and probably wouldn't be back. While he was hiding in a distant neighborhood for non-known reasons.

He wanted so bad to hug the younger male but his fear prevented him from doing so. Angels, when did he become so useless?

"Th – thanks." Stuttering, Alec closed the lid and held it tightly in his hands. Jace stood up and nearly patted him on his shoulder, yet he went for the door instead.

When he opened the door shouts were echoing in the hallway. Jace said in slight annoyance. "Izzy is just jealous she isn't chosen."

Alec gave a bitter smile as his brother held the door for him. Walking out, he commented. "What do you expect her – and us to do?"

"Be happy for me."

"I am, but I wish to be in some other ways."

They walked downstairs in silence, with yells and shushes in the background. Jace accompanied him to the garage and Hodge appeared from nowhere, reporting the departure of Clary.

Nipping his nose bridge wearily Jace waved goodbye at Alec who was in the backseat already. "Next time, brother!"

Alec couldn't peel his eyes off Jace even after they were on the road and the gate was shut.

"He is a tough guy." Ragnor said.

Vikram was too bright for stars to be discovered. He sat back down, eyes set on the horizon when a wave of scan appeared on the sky. The moon seemed gray and everything on the streets, too.

"I know." Alec said, fingers found the box under the cloak. "That's what worries me."

* * *

_When Alec was discharged from the hospital he found himself a house in Pepin, a small district near the border. It was small but enough for his living. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, since each house was miles away. An ideal place for him to recuperate._

_It was the first winter. The house was warmed up by the heating system and he was working on a robotic arm for a customer recommended from Simon. Aline was out in the garden taking care of the plants and Ragnor was reading some news on a tablet._

_His hands shook when the doorbell rang. It was uncommon for Alec to have guests. _

_Ragnor threw the tablet on the sofa and went to the door. Alec focused back on the parts joining the wires. From the hallway he heard voices spoke at speed, soon the butler came back._

_"__Alec, it is Mr. Blackthorn. Do you wish to see him?"_

_"__Did he say his first name?" He dropped his crafting pen. It rolled off and crashed one of the components._

_Ragnor said with a worried expression. "Mark. I can send him away."_

_Mark. The boy he had not seen for six months and who he had no intention to meet again, came to his doorstep and asked for a meeting? Alec surely wanted to see Mark, to see his love more than ever. _

_"__No. I'd like, to see him. Of course." Alec stood up and rubbed his dirty hands on his pajamas. He just wore a smudged gray sweatshirt. "I'll go get changed." _

_With that he sprinted to his bedroom. The universe must think this was some kinds of sick joke._

_"__Okay! I will let him wait in the living room!" Ragnor shouted at his back. However, Alec was in a panic: Mark, he was going to see Mark. The handsome boy he had shared everything with._

_He didn't know how to face him with his conditions spreading on the table. But there was no backing down as he heard Ragnor invited Mark into their living room. Through the wall he could hear the gentle voice expressing his gratitude to Ragnor for making him teas. It was muffled, but there was still the softness that had Alec melted when Mark whispered into his ears._

_Slipped into a black baggy jeans and a clean gray over-sized hoodie, Alec combed his hairs but gave up when strands tipped their heads up. Opened his bedroom door discreetly his eyes darted around. Aline was at the kitchen door looking at him, face and apron smeared with dirt. _

_He quickly put his index to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She went back to kitchen within a second._

_Tiptoeing, Alec took a deep breath before he turned the corner and entered the living room. Mark was sitting on the ground, inspecting the piles of parts of a robotic arms on the coffee table, one hand held a cup of hot tea. A ring shone under the light. The blue and golden eyes found his once his presence was noticed._

_"__Alec." Mark smiled, and patted the space next to him. "It's been a long time."_

_Controlled his urge to throw himself on the blond boy Alec chose to sit where Ragnor had occupied. He took the tablet and clutched it in his hands. "Yes."_

_His small voice was picked up with no mistake by Mark. Sensing his distant response Mark was not discouraged. He moved a bit closer but remained on the floor, Alec's ankles recoiled when his hands nearly touched him. The pale body tensed._

_"__I should be there." Mark said lowly, while looking down at his tea. _

_Alec turned his head away and his toes curled, hands tightened their grasp. If there was someone to be blamed, there was no one. It happened because of many factors. Even if Mark was there with him when he was attacked, it was hard to say Alec would definitely be alright. It was all bunch of 'what ifs'._

_"__You were sick that day." Stated Alec, "No one can say for certain."_

_Mark exhaled a breath before he choked. "But Alec I feel so bad after hearing…_ the incident_. If I was there things might be different." His astonishing eyes had pains and guilt, staring into Alec's. He reached out a hand and placed it on the sofa, inches away from Alec's thigh. _

_Instantly his eyes laid on the silver ring on Mark's ring finger. Alec had given it to Mark years ago. However, he had returned the Blackthorn family ring to Mark as soon as he was able to. Aware of his own condition, it was impossible for them to be together now. He didn't want to be his burden. Mark could have a bright future._

_Mark put the tea down and pocketed out a ring with thorny branches. He held it up. "Take it back, Alec. Please. Forgive me if I have ever done something wrong –"_

_"__You've done nothing wrong, Mark." Alec finally said his name. It was so heavy on his tongue that he felt like he was going to be smashed by the stones on his shoulders. "I am not… I am not your Alec anymore." _

_"__I don't care. Take it back, Alec, take me back." Mark was now kneeling, one hand rested next to Alec's knees on the sofa and one hand holding the ring in front of Alec. _

_The familiar scent of fresh grasses became thicker when Mark was right there in front of him. Alec lowered his head and stared at the ring between the fingertips. He didn't know what heartbreak felt like, only from those movies and dramas Isabelle forced him to watch with her. But now, he had a taste of it and it torn him apart. A force slayed him in half._

_Without thinking Alec pushed Mark's hand away that their hands touched the lean chest. Their bare fingers for a short while interlaced together. He touched so nice and lovely but a chill ran up from the bottom of his spine. "I want you to leave."_

_Then he imposed more force and Mark was shoved against the coffee table, the furniture squeaked as it moved. Alec dashed out and ran for his bedroom. _

_"__Alec!" Mark called but Alec shut the door right on his face. Mark almost beat the door down. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"_

_He slid down against the door with his heavy breathing. With a huge bulge between his legs he sat distorted on the floor, tears flooding. He pressed hard on his crotch, listening to Mark's begging. _

_"__Mr. Blackthorn." Ragnor's voice came strong. The beating stopped as the butler tore the boy away. "You should leave."_

_Alec bit on his palm. Rustles and door shut, Ragnor knocked on his door. "He's gone."_

_He let out his sobs and the tears fell down his cheeks. Choking his breaths Alec curled into a ball and laid there on the ground, wailing like a banshee came to life. _

_The pain was too great that he couldn't breathe. Hands clutched on his chest, Alec's cries finally calmed down. Hiccupping, he didn't bother to wipe his tears away since all dried on his pale bloodless face. He remembered the first time he talked with Mark, the first time they kissed and the first time they slept together. And now, from this point Mark Blackthorn would be someone in the past he couldn't reach._

_He had to let him go. His family wouldn't accept Alec, not someone like this._

_His erection was still throbbing, yearning to be touched and released. Closed his eyes, Alec sneaked his hands under his jeans. Biting his bottom lips Alec started pumping and the shame had his dignity crumbled. _

_He never saw or heard from Mark again._

* * *

"How is Alec?" Jeremiah asked. They were passing a checkpoint and the guards let them go freely. Ragnor took the highway to Pepin.

"The new prescription has more side effects." Ragnor reported. "Grogginess, mostly. It happens from time to time but it is worst in the morning. Alec couldn't exercise because of this. And the nightmares..."

A left turn.

"Um, we can get back to the old one." He jotted the notes on his tablet.

"Anything big happened this week?"

Ragnor said. "We have a new robot and Alec went to a family dinner."

"A new bot?" _That was something new._ He stroke his chin.

"Yeah, you will see him once we got there." Ragnor ended the conversation and his attention fully put on the driving, regardless there was nothing but them on the road.

When they arrived at Alec's house Ragnor opened the door for him. Jeremiah was welcomed by a grinning Aline and a new male robot when he traveled through the hallway to the living room. Ragnor was right behind.

The new robot was a handsome fellow despite of his weird clothing. His hairs black like Alec's, but it was spiked into different direction with glitters shining under the lights. There were make-ups on his exotic face, eyeliners around his golden-green cat-like eyes and lips applied red lip gloss. Four buttons were undid from his collar and revealed a lean bronze chest. Sleeves rolled up, the pink dress shirt matched his slightly unfitting gunmetal jeans. Like the others, his feet were bare of shoes.

"This is…?" His question trailed off and Ragnor quickly filled him in.

"Magnus. Alec bought him last week." Ragnor did the introduction. "And this is Jeremiah, Alec's psychiatrist."

Magnus nodded to him and Jeremiah returned a smile before getting into the living room. For Alec's phobia Jeremiah would hold their meetings in Alec's house, so as to let Alec to be more comfortable with the environment.

As usual, the robots left them alone and stayed in the kitchen. In the living room Alec was sitting on the wingback armchair, fingers playing something on his chest as Jeremiah settled down on the sofa.

"What did you do in the past seven days?" He started off from easy questions because Alec was spacing out. But he answered nonetheless with his eyes fixed on the fireplace opposite the sofa. It was burning something that smelled of sandalwood.

"I went a trip to the black market and had a dinner with my siblings. And working."

"Magnus is lovely, isn't he?"

The topic of Magnus woke him. Alec tilted his head and the blue eyes looked at him, but not directly. They landed on his knees. A typical behavior of Alec. "He is. What… do you feel about him?"

"My opinion is irrelevant." He added as Alec shot him a firm glance. "If you insist. Magnus is the same kind with Ragnor and Aline."

"Is it that obvious?" Alec asked. His back straightened.

"No. I bet Ragnor must have told him. They greeted me at the hallway, so it is obvious if they want to be." Jeremiah clarified. "He is charming, though his style might not be my cup of tea."

Alec let out a short giggle at that, head rested on his palm. Something flashing around his neck. A necklace, Jeremiah made out the shape. The pendant was under his hoodie.

"Ragnor had told me you let Magnus stay in your bedroom."

The blue-eyed man mumbled something resembled 'a big mouth'. "Yes. But we didn't do anything more. He sits next to my bed and I sleep. That's all."

"This is a huge progress. Ragnor even told me you don't have nightmare every day now. Magnus has good influence on you."

"I guess so." Alec replied halfheartedly and hands went back to play with the pendant through his hoodie. Jeremiah saw Alec had no desire to continue this topic, so he changed it.

"How was the dinner?"

Alec dropped his hand again and it rested awkwardly on top of his crossed knees. "Let me guess, Ragnor must have told you something."

Jeremiah said as he leaned forward. "Well, I want to hear it from you. Ragnor has nothing to do with how you think about the dinner."

Sighed, Alec swept his already shambolic hairs. He adjusted his position. "Jace dropped a bombshell. He is going to Fenris." Jeremiah's eyebrow raised at that.

"You don't want him to go."

"Do I look like I want to?" Alec mocked, and rummaged his hairs again. "The worst thing is, I can't hug him when he needs me to. A pat would be enough but even that I can't give him!"

His cheeks flushed for his fury and his voice raised. Chest rise and fell rapidly. Face buried into his palms. Jeremiah sat closer but remained a distance. The event of Jace going to a battle wouldn't had his emotions swung this extreme: it must have triggered something. Jeremiah did a double take.

"It isn't only about Jace." He pointed out.

"My ring is back."

His finger hooked the necklace and with a clean draw a ring was dangling in midair. The letter_ L_ representing the Lightwood family huge in the center, surrounded by balls of flames.

"Mark returned it?" If the incident with Mark was involved in this, he wouldn't be surprised if Alec broke down like this. It was the last time he touched a human, almost two years from now. The boy he had loved so much that they even exchanged their family rings. He couldn't help but think, if Alec wasn't kidnapped maybe they were already married and had a family of their own.

Alec only managed to shake his head. "Jace made him."

"Tell me, Jeremiah. Why am I like _this_?" Alec choked, signaling an incoming outburst.

"Alec," He called out.

"I want my memory back. I want to remember." Alec sounded he was in pain. His jaw clenched as he said those words. "I want to know why I've become _something like this_. I want to be normal!"

At the end Alec shouted and he lifted his head, tears of anger and frustration accumulating within his eye frames. The blueness that once pure were polluted by agony, blemished by the cruelty of Sebastian Verlac.

"This isn't your fault."

"Then whose?" Alec gripped at his own hairs.

With his back facing the entrance, Alec didn't know Ragnor was eavesdropping outside. Jeremiah saw a horn sticking out.

Alec couldn't be touched, so he could only use words to comfort him.

"Alec, if you want to," He offered, even though it infringed the rules. "You can go to the black market and ask someone to help with your memories."

His sobs slowed down. Jeremiah knew he was listening so he went on. "But you must understand this. Memory wipe could only be carried out under patient's consent. Two years ago you approved this operation when you were considered to be in a rational state."

Alec's breath hitched.

"You are a smart man, Alec. The reasons behind are not hard to figure out. Sometimes, ignorance could be a blessing. Even in your case." He finished and decided to call this session to an end. Alec needed time to cool himself down and think. Nothing could be rushed under this circumstance.

Jeremiah had thought he had seen everything and he was capable to separate work and feelings. Yet it reminded him he was a human whenever he thought of Alec. The emotions would always have a piece of you.

Before the memory wipe any movement would startle him, so terrified that he would develop incontinence. He couldn't sleep when there was someone inside the same room. He was paranoid of being poisoned, had delusion that something was strangling him that he scratched his neck until it bled. Anyone had black hairs or dark eyes drove him crazy. He would retreated to the corner of the room, hoping to be invisible. He couldn't be touched at first, neither robots nor humans. It was only after a while that he allowed the robot nurses to get close to him without having an involuntary erection.

Alec had been better after the operation At least he wasn't scared by the coloring and hallucinations didn't occur anymore. However, the price was that the present was troubled by a decision made by himself in the past. Drugs had to be taken to prevent future memory reappearance, yet they disguised as dreams and invaded into his brain. He was too sensitive to human body contact but without knowing the reasons why: Alec once had thought he was going nuts.

Jeremiah was accompanied by Ragnor when returning. Because of the long traveling Ragnor would pick him up and drove him back to the hospital. He tried to relax after the short session, let his eyes wander around the quiet neighborhood where mostly empty highways and roads.

The trip was unusually quiet. In the midway he felt sleepy, but the night was just getting started. He was old now as a mundane. At the age of 59 he should be in retirement. However, Jeremiah felt it was his mission to help people, even gradual changes were uneasy to notice.

He was woken by the shaking of his shoulder. Looking around, they were in the hospital's parking lot. Ragnor's hand was on him.

"We're here." He said. The old man smiled to the butler and stepped out, waved a goodbye to Ragnor before he drove back.

Walking in the empty parking lot, he heard the sounds of engine faded in the background. His chest, suddenly tightened and pains shot through his whole body. Jeremiah knelt for the constant wave of agony attacked him along with each of his heartbeat. His hands clutched on his shirt and he growled, strength lost to nowhere. Collapsed on the ground, the last thing he heard was the disordered footsteps.

* * *

**A/N: **

This chapter reveals the condition of Alec, I guess you guys can guess what causes it. **Should I let Alec have his memory back? **

A review would be highly appreciated:D!

And good day to all of you.


	16. Chapter 15: Tiny Steps

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare

**A/N:** I know little about human anatomy so just state in advance if the medical things are wrong. More at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tiny Steps**

Alec flinched when there was a hand on his shoulder. He curled to himself on the wingback armchair while looking up, relieved as the tanned frame appeared in his vision.

"Alec." Magnus was kneeling in front of him, hands unfolded the ball of Alec and knees spread to trap Alec's legs in the middle, once he let Magnus to bring his feet down back on the floor. Alec felt so embarrassed that Magnus saw him in such state. Tears rolled down and he wiped them with his sleeves, yet they seemed to be unstoppable and infinite. No matter how hard he rubbed it they just kept coming.

"You're hurting yourself." His soaked sleeves were tugged down and Magnus gently ran his thumbs across the wet cheeks. In the aftermath of crying Alec was hiccupping, hands and legs numb. Magnus's hands were warm against his cold pale skin. In his blurry sight and throbbing headache, for a second he mistook Magnus as a human. He was this beautiful and handsome, _exquisite_.

He didn't know what made Magnus so different, but Magnus held a unique position in Alec's heart. He had a feeling – which he hoped was not his wishful thinking – that Magnus treated him like a lover more than a child. He looked at him with love but not pity nor sympathy. Those were the least thing Alec desired in his life.

A pair of hands held his and they rested on Alec's knees. Alec closed his eyes when Magnus opened his mouth. "Come here."

Then his hands were let go and Alec tried to reach for it, yet he was embraced into Magnus's arms. He was wrapped by the strong hands and Alec found himself clutching to it, to the chest that had a heart beating. It was steady but slower. Alec listened to the heartbeat and slowly calmed down, the production of tears ended.

They were so close that Alec could feel Magnus's breaths on his neck. They were tickling his sensitive skin and he quivered. As if thinking he was cold, Magnus rounded his arms tighter and Alec bended into his chest more, wanting to be melted into the warmth. Even Ragnor and Aline wouldn't give him a hug like that. They were always careful as if he would break like a piece of China. However Magnus seemed to know what he was doing. He had the pace right, pushing Alec's limit inch by inch. Now he still held Alec's hand when he was sleeping, but he wouldn't dare come up to his bed anymore after a warning.

From his cat-like eyes though Alec saw his eagerness. And Alec admittedly yearned for someone – or something that could give him a sense of security. Magnus did it perfectly, it was Alec himself that wasn't used to such gesture. He wanted to. He needed to.

They remained still until Ragnor came back. Reluctantly Alec released Magnus and told him to do his work. The robot winked. "I thought my job was to take good care of you."

"One of them." His voice was weak from the emotional outburst. His throat was so dry that every vowel pained him. Magnus put a finger on Alec's lips. Consciously Alec pursed them into a thin line.

"Don't speak. Your throat must be hurting after all this. I'll get Aline to cook you something smoothing. Meanwhile, go take a bath." He stood and yanked Alec up, a hand sneaked around Alec's waist to support him. With a flushed cheek, Alec mumbled a protest. "I can walk myself."

"Okay."

Magnus moved his hand up to Alec's shoulder. They walked to the bathroom while the sounds of fire lit up coming from the kitchen. The robots must have communicated through the intercom. Ever since Alec gave life to Ragnor and Aline, they tended to talk verbally and they knew Alec hated the intercom because he felt that they were talking behind his back. He couldn't stand the thoughts of them holding back information from him.

Alec took a long bath and ate a bit of his dinner. Obediently swallowed his meds, Alec slipped into slumber and only in the morning he received the news of Jeremiah died from a heart attack.

* * *

Jem received the phone call of hospital around midnight; he was at home sleeping at that time. Quickly changed his clothes he rushed to the hospital. Arriving at the morgue, there were countless of coffins deposited. Inside one of the transparent coffin, his tutor's lifeless body was waiting to be burnt. The coldness of the morgue had his exhaled breaths visible in the air. Jeremiah's family was sobbing, his wife touched his life-long husband for one last time and the coffin was pushed back to its place among the deads. The lawyer had gather everyone outside the morgue, announcing the will. They formed a small circle.

As expected, Jeremiah had asked Jem to take all his cases. His mind wandered off to the time which his tutor visited him unexpected one day after he made the delivery to the Institute, pleading Jem if anything happened he shall continue his work. He was woken by the voice of the wife of his tutor.

"Jem, here… is the pass." On the shaky palm laid a pass that granted him access to Jeremiah's room. "He told me all the good things about you. Carry on his spirit, child."

Looked in the teary eyes Jem controlled himself and shook hands with the woman. Excusing himself from the two daughters and the mother he shambled to the room, following the signs. He lost his speech and emotions that his humanity was extracted for a period of time, only gaining them back as he slid the pass on the scanner.

The beep was grating to Jem's Aristo ears. He frowned as he stepped in: the room was tidy, work desk was neat with few photo frames on it. Sighing Jem walked around and turned on the screen, retrieving the file.

What caught his attention was, that Jeremiah had only been responsible for a single case in the past two years.

_It must be a serious patient._ He thought and pressed a button, sending the file back to his home's computer. It didn't have a file name, only it was under the designated file holder indicated its nature. Glancing around, Jem again smelled the familiar scent of spice. It was soon, however, evaporated when a cleaner came to replace everything so as to give the room out to another person.

Mundanes averagely lived a shorter life than Aristo with a life span of ten years more. Jem couldn't think of how he or Will would feel if one of them died before another. If Will passed away first, Jem would live without a heart. His would be long gone, following his lover to the final resting place.

Fondling the tattoo on the back of his hand, Jem took off. The nights in Vikram were not as busy as before, night clubs and parties still existed yet people had no interests in participating. They were preparing for any possible attacks, building shelters underground and such. However, Jem knew it wouldn't provide enough protection if the news were accurate. Those transformed were too primal and with the help of the Institute, nothing could block them out. The organization he once worked for was strayed from its original course.

He laid in his bed. Tossing and turning Jem found sleep didn't welcomed him. His mind was still awake from the news. Jem had never experienced this sudden panic: there were potential dangers which could end their lives within second. And he wouldn't be next to Will's side.

His lover had been busy with a serial killer prowling in Vikram. From John's database, Will hadn't gone home for three days now. Knowing the man would devote all of his time to catch the killer, he didn't want to bother Will. Jem sighed – and realized the times he had sighed for this short night probably could top the world record.

The sky was lightened up gradually by the sun. Jem wasn't aware that he had been wasting his time for few hours. Therefore, he got out from his bed and called for his butler. After ordering the robot to deliver a coffee to his study, Jem freshened up and went to his computer, thinking it would be the best to pick up Jeremiah's case as soon as possible.

Sipped the coffee he put the mug away and clicked on the screen. The document zoomed to full screen and Jem gasped. He scrolled down: information was listed on the left with notes written by Jeremiah inserted randomly along the text. It was a long document with at least 100 pages; texts, photos and medical and therapeutic reports mixed into a comprehensive report.

The name of the patient was a shock to Jem.

_Alexander Lightwood_. The boy that Will attempted to rescue and the boy Jem had offered help to. After the night two years ago he never foresaw a day of this to the first page, Jem began to read and his skin prickled after each.

* * *

For Magnus and Woolsey, their relationship was more based on physical needs. Woolsey, a person who did not wish to be bounded by promises and Magnus, a foreigner in this lavish city. There might be differences but in the end, both men did not want to put down roots. To Magnus, at least not this place.

Still, Magnus couldn't deny that there was attachment to their simple relationship. Woolsey might be one of the many partners in his life, yet he did not wish to see him vanish that fast.

It was the day before his next deployment. They were lazily spreading on the couch, legs tangled, and watching boring soap opera. Theirs hands were holding bowls and spoons as it was dinner time.

"Magnus, I don't want to see you anymore." The blond man suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" He lowered his spoon. Brows furrowed in question.

Woolsey took a bite of his Galinha à Portuguesa, spared a glance at Magnus before turning back to the TV screen on the wall. "I think we should say our goodbyes, that's all. We've been together like, a year?" His head tilted to the right as he traced back his memory. Magnus waited for his next words.

"I'm just tired of your companionship." Finally he looked Magnus into the eyes, clarified. "Not that I don't like you; but I know you want to go back to Vikram. We will part well."

Put his bowl down on the table, Magnus extracted his limps from Woolsey. There was a sick feeling lingering in his stomach. Magnus never pried his missions, but he knew it had something to do with it. Wars always had Magnus felt ill and he didn't feel like eating anymore.

"I do. But are you sure about that? Because I got this feeling that – "

"Hey," Woolsey interrupted and he shook his head fondly, "don't over-think."

Then he returned to the tedious program in a rather amused expression. Although most of the time they were on equal ground, when it came to important decision – like now – Woolsey always turned up to be the dominant one. He was a leader in nature. Magnus wasn't surprised about his strong side. Of course he didn't mind their relationship came to an end. And he believed in Woolsey's reasoning. Yet there was something more.

"Does it have something to do with your deployment?"

He asked carefully but got in return an annoyed glare. "I told you not to over-analyze things." Their staring held for a while and it was Woolsey whom first cut it. Magnus knew what his eyes could do to people. He wasn't regretting using it on the blond Colonel.

"There is a very high chance of me dying in the next mission." Hearing upon this Magnus immediately sat up and opened his mouth, about to say something. But he was shut up by the man's calm tone. "If this is the case, we should end things between us. You know my brother, he thinks we are a couple and he definitely is going to invite you to my funeral. And I don't want you to."

"What?" Magnus raised his voice, said in a pretended shocked manner. "You think I would go?"

It hurt him that Woolsey wouldn't want him to attend his funeral because he understood this was a fling, but Woolsey was still a friend. Magnus didn't know much people in this city, many lonely nights he was glad to have him by his side. Maybe they didn't share love between them, there was friendship that Magnus treasured.

Woolsey choked out a laugh and nearly spited his food out. "You would, Magnus. I know you would. As a friend, of course. But I don't want anyone mistake our relationship that way. If you do mourn me," He leaned forward, licking his lips clean of sauce. "Don't cross path with any Scott. It's the only thing I ask from you."

While he was speaking Magnus moved his stare from Woolsey's eyes down to his mouth. Sensed his attention drifted to another place, Woolsey shut up and hoped to Magnus, kissed the tanned man passionately.

"Does this serve right as a compensation?" He pulled away and asked huskily to Magnus, who moaned when Woolsey put down bowl aside on the table and ground their hips together.

Grabbing handfuls of the blond hairs, Magnus planted gentle kisses on his nose tip, on his jaw then back to the lips. He nodded as he thrust upward, rubbing their semis through layers of clothing. "Yes. This is fine with me."

Then their lips crashed, both fighting to have the upper hand.

It was a typical sex of them, sweaty and fervid. They ripped the clothes and drowned themselves in the pure pleasure. For once in weeks Magnus forgot about the wars, about anything. The lust and euphoria came so strong that Magnus literally moved on his instinct: he couldn't think and let his body take full control. The only reminder of their brutal sex was the bruises all over the two lean and muscled bodies. He enjoyed it. However, sometimes he wanted gentle sex.

Right now, he wouldn't complain. The very last time of sharing: Magnus allowed himself to put behind the fact that Woolsey was going on a dangerous mission, which even the confident man believed he was going to die during the course.

With Woolsey leaving, there was no one thing that had Magnus's heart in Saidah. Maybe it was about time to go home.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Collins?" Raphael asked, eyes darted between the three. The blue-eyed human was laying on the bed, strapped. The two male robots said nothing. The guard with green skin was guarding on the door, as if Raphael would run away. The other Asiatic one stood next to the bed, feline-like pupils inspecting Gideon who stared blankly at the peeling ceiling and the bronze oxidized concrete irons.

He knew though, the two robots were not exactly the traditional kind. It wasn't unheard of that Gideon Collins the Mechanic, created robots with human hearts. But he had seen stranger things in his life. People's secrets were always safe in the black market as long as the active members recognized you, probably because everyone here had their own skeletons in the closet.

The man on the bed bit his lips and nodded. "Yes."

"_Gideon._" The nurse said with a frown. The way he spoke of Collins's name was peculiar, Raphael noted. Gideon's blue eyes focused on the nurse's, blinking as he said. "I want this."

"_Gideon_." He repeated. "I didn't mean that. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Raphael turned away, busing himself with the preparation of a recollection. Their little argument was growing hotly. In the black market – the underground world – people had asked him to preform many ridiculous physical modifications. Mostly mundanes who thirsted for a body similar to Aristo. Collins's request was rather plain, yet outstanding from his work. No one had ever asked for a recollection, not in his 10 years of experience. Those who agreed to a memory wipe were despaired to forget completely.

The memory must be invaluable for Collins that he sought help from him, knocking on his door this morning and demanded his service right away. Raphael sterilized the needle and swung his body to the arguing two, cleaned his throat asking for attention. He felt that he was intruding a moment for Collins and the nurse radiated a romantic atmosphere. If not that, at least caring. However, the nurse looked nothing like a sex bot and Collins wasn't that kind of person either.

He said as pairs of blues and golden-greens moved to his face. "I have to inject sedative for you to relax completely." He walked near and saw the tremors of the slightly toned body.

When Collins first came to him, he was in all black. They, the three of them seemed to have an inner conflict after Raphael had explained Collins had to lay on the bed with his neck and chest exposed. It was necessary in order to carry on the procedures. A few deep breaths later Collins stripped his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt, obediently climbed on the bed. His guard took the cloak and the nurse followed him, unable to leave the blue-eyed man a feet away. Despite the fact that the guard was farther away, his eyes too tracked Collins wherever he went. Raphael was sure the tiniest movement wouldn't sneak away from his sharp eyes.

Collins shook and he tilted his head to his left, away from Raphael and facing the nurse. His hands clenched into fists and the unlicensed doctor could see the tight straps were leaving bruises on the pale wrists and ankles. Watching his reaction, Raphael handed out the syringe to the nurse.

"Why don't you do it? He seems comfortable under your touch." He said based on his observation. It was the nurse who secured the restraints on Collins in the first place. The robot volunteered and Raphael didn't give it a thought until now. Apparently Collins wasn't familiar with human contact. People had eyes could see that.

The nurse took the syringe with brown fluid inside from his hands. Collins closed his eyes when the robot touched his temple, down to his cheek then jaw. "I'm doing it on your left." The robot said and pulled up the loose sleeve up, a pale wrist with evident vessels brought under the light. The pulses were quick.

"_Gideon_, you're too tense." The robot leaned into Collin's ear and whispered, the hand spare was brushing the inky black hairs. The guard by the door perked, but remained silent. His hands tightly grasped on the cloak.

"It won't hurt at all." Raphael jumped in and crossed his arms. "I have a client an hour later, you know. If we don't do this quick I am afraid you have to make an appointment in the future."

It was a cruel thing to do. However, they had to wait for the sedative to take effect and all those procedures took time. He wouldn't risk losing a client for Collins: the man was not a royal customer of his. To be frank, this was the first time they ever crossed path.

"Okay. Do it." Collins said without opening his eyes. Raphael saw his chest rose and fell deeply. Within a blink of an eye the nurse stuck the needle in and finished the first small step.

Raphael ordered the nurse to put the syringe down with his chin pointing at the table. Caressed once more the nurse followed his command, but soon returned to Collins's side. The guard, too, approached.

Two pairs of eyes landed on his back, as he turned to prepare the device. The guard spoke worriedly, like a parent. "How long does it take?"

Lubricating the small transparent plastic tube with wires inside and a metal ball on the tip. Raphael sighed. "Two minutes for the sedative. Now move away: ten steps from the bed."

"Why?" The guard demanded. The other robot simply ran his hand along the Collins's jaw and neck, whispering soft words to the unconscious man. Raphael rolled his eyes and tutted, nipping the tube between his fingers and waved dramatically in the air, signaling them to retreat.

"Because," he said with annoyance, "the recollection needs to be carried out in an undisturbed environment. The device is only affected by objects within five feet radius. But for precaution, ten please."

Rested his hands on the hip he watched the two robots withdrew until their backs touched the door. Raphael smiled proudly as he managed to convince souled robots listening to his orders. He wondered if Collins felt this sense of pride when his commands were obeyed.

Raphael shook his head and focused back on his work. He brushed the strands of hairs from Collins's right ear and turned on the device, the head of the tube wriggled like a worm and instantly knew its way, crawling into the delicate ear and Raphael saw the length of the tube shortened. Collins arms jerked but it was only out of instinct.

Then he pasted the heartbeat detector on his bare chest, looked to the screen at the far corner to see the line jumped along. The detector was only in size of a fingernail, buried within the sticky substances daubed on the left side of the lean pale chest. He resigned to a dark corner of the room after that, keeping his distance.

The end of the tube linked to a computer screen, enabled him to inspect the inside. It had reached into the brain. Collins had reported to him that he had been taking drugs on time: those meds targeted the wiped memories and repressed them, made it easily to track as they left traces all over. The tube was designed to find out those trails.

The first dot was tiny, but the tube found it anyway. Raphael eyed the two robots before he pressed the button.

Collins's body jolted as a moan escaped the parted lips. His eyes were still closed. The straps held him in place as his hands and feet jerked violently. The heartbeats accelerated to an unimaginable rate; Raphael's eyes moved between the two screens, watching closely. The two robots nearly leaped to Collins, but they both controlled themselves. Their hands clutched onto each other, as if trying to restricting their wants to check on their master.

Raphael had to do it. He had explained the process would be painful and Collins had insisted. Who was he to deny one's decision?

The screen was blank now as the electricity was shooting at the spot. As the vision returned, the once stained area was now clean. Rate of heartbeat slowed down for a short while before the tube moved to the next, and continued cleaning for the following half an hour.

Finally, when the clock ticked a quarter to ten Raphael turned off the device. The tube, like it had its own consciousness, wiggled itself out and dropped on the floor. Raphael nodded towards the two rigid robots and walked towards the bed, while the guard and the nurse sprinted.

The pale face and body were soaked with sweats, the black shirt and jeans clung to Collins as if they were parts of him. The breathing was rapid, but not quick enough to stir Raphael's attention. The effect of this recollection was more of his concern. However, the memories would not surface this quickly.

Raphael said while picking up the tube. "You can untie him and take him home. Around two to three days the memory will come back in all sort of formats, so watched carefully. If my estimation is right, this session only recalled one tenth of the wiped."

The two instantly loosened the straps and the nurse held the sweaty head to lean on his shoulder, soothing the tensed body. Collins whimpered and his knotted brows never relieved. His hands and feet sprawled feebly on the bed.

"Then?" The guard asked as he examined. Red lines and bruises were on the ankles and wrists. He sighed and looked to Raphael, who amazed by the behaviors of two robots.

Never in his life time had Raphael witnessed such voluntary gentleness coming from robots. The Clave banned any forms of them. Rumors had it that a company had developed one but was rejected by the conservative council. _What a pity_. He thought as he answered. "Then you pay. If the memory doesn't surface consider this session free. I would not have you paid for some ineffective treatment."

The guard nodded and extended his hand to Raphael. Without hesitation he took it and shook. Raphael's eyebrow raised at the hot and sweaty palm. "Thanks." The green skin robot said and backed a step, letting the nurse to have enough room lifting Collins in his arms. The nurse smiled at Raphael and both strode to the exit, their car parked outside.

He knew Collins would come back to him whether the recollection worked. The resolve in those bright blue eyes was not easy to forget. Those memories seemed important to him, yet two years ago he signed the agreement, allowing the hospital to wipe it for good. It must be painful, for one to give up memories. Yet Raphael shouldn't be judging. Everyone had their painful but inseparable memory.

Stripping the bed sheet Raphael tossed it into the bin, his keeper would clean it later that day. He paced to the corner and neatly stocked the tube back on the rack. Ungloved, he threw himself on the chair and eyed the screens. Stroking his chin, Raphael relaxed and waited for his next appointment.

* * *

_He turned his head away weakly as someone was pouring fluids into his mouth. With great difficulties he kept his lips sealed and surprised to find the person didn't nip his nose to force him open his mouth. Instead, the man coaxed in an urgent voice._

_"__Drink it, Come on!" It was familiar. Alec blinked but was disappointed that his vision hadn't come back yet. He could feel a presence in front of him and that was all. Let out a small nasal groan Alec heard the man tsked and something dropped on the floor. Soon, the hands went to his neck._

_Alec thought the torture began again. He thrashed and the chains on his limps lashed largely. He backed up to the corner of his cage, trying to hide from the danger. However, his struggle was weak like a kitten, still exhausted from the early activities. The man easily gripped his wrists and pinned his legs down. Alec had no idea how he achieved inside this small cage with a ceiling only to his waist. _

_"__Alec, it's me. Luke!" At that Alec opened his mouth yet only some throaty noises were emitted. He couldn't form words as he had screamed too hard. His body was dehydrating. _Finally! _He thought, Luke was coming to rescue him. For a long time Alec hated him, hated the man wasn't keeping his promise and allowed those men did bad things to him. He didn't know how long he had been to _the cage_._

_A small vial was touching his lips and his chin was lifted. Luke urged. "You have to take it – we don't have much time!" And obediently he opened and the fluid slid down his throat. He coughed; it was burning and his whole body shook with his violent fit of coughing. A pair of hands landed on his wrists and ankles, Alec immediately recoiled._

_"__Sh, I am untying you. Don't make a sound." Quickly his fetters were gone, then the shackles. The chains connected to them were threw away and Alec was carried in Luke's arms. His hands clutched tightly on Luke's shirt: he was afraid that Luke was going to abandon him again. Last time he disappeared for god know how long! Alec wouldn't let him to. _

_Luke stealthily crept out of _the cage_, and put Alec down on something flat but with four walls surrounding. He yelped as Luke lowered him, and he glued to the piece of clothing. Even he was temporarily blind he could practically see Luke freaking out in the middle of the hallway. "Okay, okay. Alec let go first. I have to hide you."_

_"__NO!" At least Alec was able to speak, not loud but yes. A hand rapidly covered his mouth and pushed his shoulder down into the small box. His flabby limps reaching out: why would Luke wanted to leave him in a cage smaller than the last one? He bit down the palm and earned a hiss from Luke. The next second, something jabbed his neck – a needle. Alec cried out but the drug paralyzed him. He slumped and limps were picked and stuffed into the box, laying inside in a foetal position._

_Something covered up the top and Luke's footsteps faded. A minute later he returned and the cart – which he thought it was – was moving. There were bumps and stops on their way, occasionally he heard someone greeted Luke and said man politely returned the same gesture. After many turns and corners, they stopped._

_Alec was still disabled. Luke wrapped a blanket around his torso and picked him up from the box, cold winds brushed against his bare legs and feet. Inside the strong arms Alec felt Luke struggled to get into something._

_"__How is he?" Another low male voice came from the front. It was soft like Luke's. He replied. "I have given him the interference and sedative. We can make it on time." _

_Then Luke left him there, possibly the backseat of a car. Alec heard something was brutally shoved into the trunk and Luke was back in no time. Followed the sound of door shut was the screeches of tires on dusty road. _

_His head was lifted into Luke's laps, a hand gently combed his messy filthy hairs. The temperature inside the car was cold; he quivered and he was tugged closer, the blanket around him strained trying to keep him warm. He moaned and opened his eyes tiredly. He couldn't believe this: he had to see it himself._

_"__Alec, don't say anything." Luke ran his fingers to the collared neck, measuring his heartbeat rate in the old fashion way. "I will tell you once we arrive. But now you have to stay quiet." _

_Alec couldn't do anything besides moving his eyeballs. It was dark outside the window. He didn't know if it was because of the night or the window was painted. He were outside. Away from _the cage_. A silhouette was in the driver seat and from the seldom street lights reached through the window, he saw sliver shining._

_He was free. He could see Jace and Isabelle. Alec was going home._

* * *

**A/N:**

How do you all feel about this? My writing style changes a lots in this chapter because when I reread my other stories I feel like I should return to my old style.

Next chapter Jem is going to find out more about Alec and Will should be involved too, he will bring us hints about the war going on.

I hope you enjoy and like this. A review is highly appreciated and it motivates me on my writing:) Thanks for your support.


	17. Chapter 16: Joining the Dots

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Cassandra Clare

* * *

**Chapter 16: Joining the Dots**

Alec only woke up later that evening. He had been sleeping and recollecting his memories. At first he wasn't sure if those discontinuous scenes were real; he didn't want to mix up dreams and reality anymore. It was only after a late dinner that he confirmed those were what he had given away. He remembered Luke smuggling him, someone whom he called _Master_ touching him– a guy with dark hairs and eyes with the rest of his face blurred.

_Master_ had asked him not to get in touch with Luke. He had ordered him to run on a treadmill. He had left him starved.

A chill grabbed his spine and Alec curled deeper into the blankets and quilts. At least he knew where his running habit came from.

Because of the recollection Alec had no need to take more meds and he was grateful for that. Maybe he could return to his routine and overcome his phobia; exercising and contacting with humans: Mundanes or Aristos. Just the thought of it had Alex excited and he was too energetic to sleep. Magnus, who was sitting on the floor against the nightstand next to the bed, suggested. "Why don't you read something?"

It was three in the morning. Alec got the _Grimms' Fairy Tales_ and continued reading from where it was left. In the middle of _The Old Woman in the Wood_, Magnus said out of the blue.

"Alec, what are you going to do after this?" He was tilting his head towards Alec, his amber eyes had caused a pang in Alec's chest. The robot looked so abandoned for this moment. Magnus pulled his feet and held them close to his chest, resting his chin on top of the knees.

Alec put down the book on his thighs and reached out a hand to mess with the spiked hairs. Ever since Magnus had settled down in this house, the robot had argued to have his own wardrobe. Ragnor had neglected his request for days until the robot personally asked Alec to buy him a closet of his own choice of clothes. Like a bug he had hovered above Alec wherever he went. So at the end of the week Alec gave the permission. Now the three robots' clothes were handled by Magnus and he suspected the exotic man – his template must be working in fashion industry or very interested in it. The sense of coloring and matching was something beyond Alec's comprehension.

He was wearing a honeydew shirt with scarlet floral patterns and a tight black leather pants, a half-sleeve denim jacket covered most of his lean torso. On the other hand, Alec was in a cotton pajamas and a stained sweater. Not black, but gray.

Magnus yelped and pulled away, trying to style his hairs back to its original glorious state. Alec smiled fondly at it. "After this I can go out with my family and do lots of thing I couldn't right now." He said and Magnus pouted lightly. It soon disappeared but Alec caught a glimpse of it. "Magnus?"

Heard a sigh, Magnus turned his hip to face Alec properly. Seeing the robot this serious Alec discarded the paperback borrowed from Luke carefully on the soft pillows next to his. When Magnus's bejeweled fingers were placed on the edge of his bed, he brushed it and drew back under his blanket before Magnus could grip them.

Rubbing his wrists restlessly, Magnus asked. "Are you going to leave us?"

To be honest, Alec was taken aback by this question: why would he think that? He quickly denied and scared that he was saying the wrong thing. "Of course not!" Without knowing he shouted, "Why would I?" Under the quilts and blankets he grasped his thighs. Magnus placed a hand on his jaw and reminded Alec. "Don't bite your lips. They are going to bleed."

Alec turned his head to Magnus's hand and leaned into it, releasing his teeth from those lips. "You guys are my family too – why would you think that?" Grumbled Alec.

The panic of treating them unwell had caused Alec queasiness. He knew his sickness burdened them greatly. Even Magnus felt that he was leaving them after he was recovered, how would Ragnor and Aline think of that? He had been selfish and self-centered and it was never his intention to hurt them. However, the damage was done; he had them worried about their futures that their lives would be taken away and be disposed to the dumps. How Alec could had been so careless?

"We cannot be seen, remember? We are forbidden. If your friends find out about us… It is better for you to leave us behind." Magnus confessed when he scratched the bed sheet with his nails polished in purple. He lifted his head to meet Alec's glance.

Magnus sneaked his hands under and took Alec's, rubbing his face on the back of the pale flesh. He was like cat sometimes, elegant and cuddly. More than once Alec had seen him hugging Aline or hanging himself on Ragnor. Deep down Alec wanted to be treated like that too, but he kept his distance. Alec started to have feelings towards Magnus other than family love, something that Alec had a taste years ago. And he was scared: what if Magnus didn't like him back? He could be nice to Alec because the blue-eyed man was his master; the one who bought him and treasured him. Did he return the gestures simply because he knew Alec wanted him to?

But Alec let him. He explained, wishing to make the robot less worried. "It doesn't matter. I will still live here and I need every one of you; I can go out and hang out with friends…" He paused. Alec didn't have many friends. Not to mention they were all working in the black market, there was no place for them to hang out. "Or with my family. The three of you are as important as my siblings. You guys _are_ my family."

The robot smiled warmly at his answer and Alec beamed for having the most beautiful thing to himself. Magnus's eyes were extraordinary; they were penetrative and contained the softness that weakened Alec's knees all the time. The grin showed his splashed white teeth and the cat-like eyes, the golden-greenness flashed vivid delights. Nothing could be more striking than this.

"If you say so." Magnus said and planted a kiss on Alec's knuckles. Whenever Magnus touched him a shiver ran from the bottom of his spine. It felt like the right thing to do at that moment, his brain was urging him. Before he could think, he had delivered Magnus's hand to his mouth. The crimson tongue swirled around the slim fingers, his eyes lingered on the collar bone covered by layers of fabrics. He lifted his sight while licking and sucking them suggestively; Magnus sucked in a breath and extracted his hands when their eyes locked.

"I am sorry."

Magnus apologized. Yet Alec didn't know what that was for. "Why? I – I should be the one to say it. I shouldn't do that." He rambled and tried to distract himself by picking the book up. In the panic he dropped it twice before getting a good hold of it. As he was flipping the pages Magnus excused himself. "How about I get you a glass of water?"

Without waiting for his reply Magnus was already on his feet, leaving the door open while he traveled to the kitchen. Alec quickly tossed the book away, watching it bounced on the soft mattress. He had thought Magnus liked him too. What was wrong of his action? A move and everything was in ruins.

If Magnus was a traditional robot, he could just erase the memory – but it was Magnus. Alec slumped and his head knocked on the headboard. The dull pain behind his head caused flashes in front of his eyes. He groaned lowly and hands went to the sore spot.

It was _the Master_ again. Alec could hear his teasing and orders as if he was right on top of him; he kicked out of instinct and his blanket flew, landing on the footboard. Rolled to his side and curled into a ball, _the Master_ was cursing at him.

_"Alec, you are a slut. You would fuck anything with a dick."_

_"Swallow. If you spit it I can assure you nothing good will come out from it."_

_"Magnus? You are my whore. You can't be this stupid, betraying me with a robot?"_

The fizzles of whips broke the air and hit his hip.

Alec cried out and his head dug under the piles of pillows. The words were echoing inside his bedroom and the pain coming from his legs immobilized him. He struggled and bit the arms reached towards him; the person hissed and launched onto him. Alec fought as best as he could.

He wasn't a loser, he was strong enough to defend himself!

"Alec! It's me!"

His action died down when he heard Ragnor's urgent shouts. The robot was pinning him face down on the bed, straddling his back. No wonder Alec couldn't escape. "You are here with us. It's okay now, we are all here." Ragnor comforted as he moved and knelt next to his sweating form, hands soothed his neck and back.

Controlling his breathing, Alec remained the position. "Do you feel pain? Are you hurt?" Ragnor asked while rolling his sweater for a primary examination. Alec shook his head despite that he was laying on his stomach. "No… A memory too lively, that's all."

He swallowed a gulp of saliva for his dry throat. Closed his eyes, he tried to block away the vicious voice. Ragnor pulled his sweater down and wiped some sweats from Alec's forehead. "You should take a bath. You are soaking wet."

A bath would do him some good. Alec nodded tiredly and Ragnor ordered Magnus to set up the tub. He didn't know Magnus was here until the butler directed the Asiatic robot to the bathroom.

Alec was humiliated but relieved at the same time. He was glad to have the unbearable memory back because only by this way, he would find out why. From them he presumed_ the Master_ was the root of his problem. It might sound masochistic that Alec was looking forward to another memory visiting him.

He sunk into the warm water and scrubbed his skin. Suddenly for the first time, Alec noticed how red his skin was. Dropped the sponge outside the tub, he traced the marks he left on his own body. It was prickling like needles were stabbing. Alec shivered at the idea and quickly immersed his limps below the water level, blowing bubbles with his face half touched by warm fluid.

* * *

Will shoved another bite into his mouth before taking off with his colleague. It was lunch time but the emergency center had received report from a butler from Pepin, a distant neighborhood far away from the core of Vikram. He had no idea why people chose to reside in such area.

A robot was driving. During the time he took his tablet out and read the initial report. It was filed at 12:32 p.m. with a few photos attached. "Ugh." His colleague said as he stuck his head to steal a glance of the screen. Will on the contrary, calmly inspected the disgusting photos taken by the butler.

The dismembered corpse was in the middle of frames, limps and heads were cut off from the torso. Bloods were everywhere; the face was smashed that Will couldn't figure out the feature of a person and some organs were torn off, scattered on the rug. Judging from the furniture the corpse was in the living room. However, he knew that the whole house would be considered as a crime scene, like many others happened within this couple of months.

Will had been following this serial killer since summer. It was shaking his confidence with each new murder showed up on his screen. He felt like an incompetent that couldn't protect citizens and let a predator scavenge in Virkam. He didn't want another unsolved in his record.

Though people didn't say it, Pepin was the residence of frequent visitors of black market; more or less there were connections between here and there. The neighborhood was only miles away from the borderline. When they arrived at the crime scene, Will noticed the scanning waves coming from the horizon. This house was unusually close to the border than others.

Red particles floating around: a perimeter set by those droids. Will suspected it had any use at all in a neighborhood like this.

From the outside the house was like a normal one in other districts. However, his Aristo senses and countless experiences told him otherwise: cameras with mini guns hidden under the roof and inside the garden, life detectors surrounding the house and entrance with an arch which was actually a scanner that penetrated all forms of clothing and see through the items carried. Will had seen many modified their houses into a fort, this one had the best disguised weapons.

He and his colleague stepped through the controlled house security system and entered the house. The two robots were ordered to stay in the charging spots at the end of the hallway. Like what he had expected, bloods were on the hallway, the staircase and the nicely decorated walls. Nearly everything was covered in protective gels.

They walked on the flexible substances and headed straight to the living room. An analyst was taking more pictures and videos so that when they were back in the station a realistic forged scene could be created. The body was next to the window, sofa was bloody too. Tables were shattered to pieces and a phone was found at the window sill. Surprisingly, it was still in one piece unlike other objects inside this room.

"By the Angels." His colleague looked about to vomit. Will patted on his shoulder and led him upstairs. If he was right, this killer must have taken valuables from here. According to the blueprint, the victim stored his goods in his study.

The door smoothly opened as Will turned the knob and pushed. Things were all neat except a painting was tossed on the floor, right up on the wall was a hole with an opened safe. By the first look Will knew the safe had its own security system, less advanced than the house's – probably because the victim thought no one could get in here without getting their heads blown first. However, the house security system was shut off by a brilliant hacker. If the hacker could invade the system without being detected, the safe was a piece of cake.

Will was sure the safe was no longer working. He called an analyst over.

"What was in the safe?" He asked and applied gels on both hands, trying to look for any secret compartment inside. Again, nothing. The analyst browsed her tablet and answered. "The last recorded time is this morning 11:30. One tonne of silver bars and stacks of gold ingots, two medium bags of diamonds, untraceable trading sticks valued 100 million. Jewels, huh, and some blueprints and notes."

Will raised a brow at the high value of goods stored in this safe. It was not surprised that he was targeted. Before Will took over the case the criminal only stole goods, disarming the security system as a way of entry, targeting the riches and committed crimes when there was an absence of humans. However, the criminal had evolved.

When Will was asked to tackle this, the choices became random; the criminal was still picking at the riches, but he or she no longer cared if the people were in the house. The victims were killed brutally, like this one. Sometimes dismembered, sometimes acid corroded and left a pile of sticky fleshes. The Clave had been blocking the media and giving him much pressure. Will of course wanted to solve it yet the killer was careful. There was no trace at all.

_No traces_, just like the time his own house was hacked and Jem was attacked except for the signature. Will didn't list this as a possible linkage to the criminal due to the secrecy of this breaking and entering. Jonathan and the Clave had classified it as a case that shall never be mentioned, along with the Lightwood boy's.

Will thanked the analyst and said to his colleague who looked desperately wanted to get out of there. "I will go talk to the neighbors. Maybe they will give us something." It was unlikely though, with such distance between each house. The next one was five miles away. He would have to drive there.

Took the car and left the driver robot at the crime scene Will started to enter the coordinate of a house owned by a mechanic Gideon Collins. Under the name was a repair shop not far away from his house, and no robots. Will frowned at the latter information: he couldn't believe nowadays people could live without robots. A butler and a keeper were basic for a household.

Up ahead was the house. The walls were painted in cream white and square windows on all sides but most were curtained. The garden was lovely; white chrysanthemum lined up a stone path to the front door. A car familiar to Will was parked outside.

The engine turned off itself and Will stepped out. He walked up to the buzzer and pressed once sternly, one hand on his thigh and one rested on his waist holster.

Better safe than sorry.

* * *

On the surface he was still the professional self but under the skin it was the first time that Jem felt so anxious in his life, even his qualified exam for practical license couldn't compare to the high level of adrenaline pumping in his veins. Sitting in front of him, was the boy he had encountered two years ago. Alec had grown up now, with a broader shoulder and taller frame, scars all gone. He shifted uncomfortably in his wingback armchair while Jem sat on the purple loveseat, his tablet on the coffee table.

Three robots were currently living with Alec. The interesting thing was that they were not traditional bots. Jeremiah said in the report very subtly and when Jem met Ragnor, who accompanied Alec welcoming him at the front door, he knew what his tutor meant. Jem didn't know about robots and really, he couldn't tell the butler was one before Alec did the introduction.

Every way he moved was perfectly matched with Alec as if it was a precise calculation. When Alec took a step back for Jem to get in, Ragnor first moved aside to make enough room. He showed courtesy that wasn't programmed. Jem was amazed by him. He didn't have the chance to meet Aline and an unnamed male bot because they were out grocery shopping.

The living room was smelled of sandalwood. Very relieving, he noted. Jeremiah had jotted down that Alec didn't like to be called Alexander. Jem introduced himself first. "Alec, you must have heard the news of Jeremiah's passing. I used to be his student and he let me take your case. I am James Carstairs, you can call me Jem."

Alec nodded timidly and turned to play with his ring hanging from a necklace. Those old Mundane families had their own rings branded with patterns. Jem had looked it up before this meeting and identified the one Alec fiddling with was the Lightwood's. And the history behind this particular one was included in the file. Jem chose not to comment.

The blue-eyed boy looked tired; dark circles under his eyes and his eyelids fell from time to time. Jem asked when Alec's head again slipped through his palm and dropped. "The prescription has changed. Does it till tire you like the last one?"

At this Alec seemed to awake; the sapphires sparkled. He sat straight and feet rubbing in nervousness, leaning a bit towards him. Jem followed.

"Jeremiah handed you my case?" His voice was soft. Jem had never heard him talk before. "Yes. He stated that in his will."

Alec was thinking. The lively pupils darted around to avoid eye contact and the corner of his mouth slightly twitched. Jem observed and mentally wrote down notes. Alec didn't trust him; and he didn't have any reason to. He was hiding a secret but from his expression Jem knew he wanted to tell.

"If he trusted you, then I can. Right?"

Jem replied quickly. "Tell me."

"You are not going to be a whistle-blower?" Alec now stared into his silver eyes incredulously and Jem reassured him. If there was anything he could do to help Alec get better – even it was against the law – he would do it. "No." He gave a short and firm answer.

The boy took a deep breath and whispered. "Jeremiah… suggested me to get my memory back. And I did." Jem closed his agape mouth and calmed himself. Alec continued. "I had my first treatment the day after the last session with him. It goes pretty well I suppose, some memories are back." Alec scratched his head and messed up his hairs, looking rather like uneasy.

Jem was sure those didn't have him in it. Otherwise Alec would have recognized him when they greeted at the front door. He felt like he was prying despite it was his duty to know. "You must stop taking the prescription then. But you still have to buy them – the hospital watches very closely on those who have received a memory wipe. It is supposed to be permanent wipe and is illegal to get them back."

Maybe Alec didn't expect him to accept it that fast: his eyes widened in astonishment. He stuttered. "Oh, oh. Okay, I will." Then the blue-eyed boy cast his eyes down to the carpet, cheeks flushed. Jem smiled; it was a big step for Alec.

"Could you tell me what are those about?"

Alec flinched and bit his bottom lip, eyes turned to the fireplace. He looked extremely young at that moment, wearing an over-sized sweater and loose sweatpants. His hairs were long enough to shade his eyes. He was like a hedgehog curling up when there was danger nearby. However, Jem did not wish Alec to close himself off.

Jem added hastily. "You don't have to, not right now. I can wait and I will help. I swear on the Angel's name – "

"I know." Alec interjected and waved weakly; Jem put down his hold-up hand in the air. The silver-haired man said with greatest gentleness. "You have to be honest with me, Alec. How do you feel about Jeremiah's death? He had been here with you for two years. I myself… still haven't come out from the shock."

The confession encouraged Alec to express his feelings. He said when burying half of his face behind the arms around the knees. "He is, was a friend of mine." Alec rested his temple on the arm. "I guess his death has helped me to determine, you know, to take the recollection. When I heard the news, I realize I am alone in this; I can only be saved by myself. Do you understand? No one will help me."

He asked as he frowned, struggling to find the precise words. Jem tasted the loneliness in his tone. He replied. "When you have made up your mind, no one can stop you. It is all about you: we, the outsider, can never force you to do what you dislike. We are only able to help unless you want us to. The decision is yours. The fate is in your hands." Jem moved closer, remained a comfortable distance from Alec.

"We are here. In this battle you are the leader and we are your followers. Alec, remember that."

The spirit was lightened up. Alec finally smiled at Jem and he pressed his lips to prevent a grin. Let out a small laugh and Jem leaned back into the sofa, satisfied to have Alec acknowledged that people around him were going to aid him through his recovery. Nothing was a better medicine than a positive attitude.

Suddenly the buzzer went off. Alec jumped a bit and turned his head to the hallway. Jem too surprised because according to Ragnor, Alec seldom had visitors. The last one had been Mark Blackthorn, a descendant of Aristo and Mundane. Jem had heard of this name – an upcoming musician mastered in flute.

Ragnor gave a reassuring smile to them before answering the door. The conversation was audible for Jem and Alec. There was a tense silence before the visitor spoke.

"I am Detective Herondale from homicide division of Vikram's police. Is Mr. Collins home?"

Jem's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets: Will was here? For what? Alec apparently was startled by a police officer asking for him. From his panicking look Jem was sure the poor boy thought he was caught for the illegal behaviors he had committed. Robots. He must be thinking about it.

"Might I ask why you require his presence?" Ragnor said with a doubtful tone. The psychiatrist made a quick judgment and told Alec to stay behind. He got to his feet and approached the two who were about to argue.

"Jem?" Will blurted when his frame appeared beside Ragnor. The butler was clever; he excused himself and left to the living room. Will watched him with shock. "What are you doing here?"

His voice was too loud. Jem gripped his elbow and dragged his lover outside, hoping Alec wouldn't hear their conservation. It was his mistake. He hadn't been honest with Will at this matter. Jem calmed his beloved before gave an explanation. "Chill out, Will. Why don't we sit at the swing there?"

He pointed at the double seat garden swing that blended itself into the surrounding like a tree and took Will's hand, began the short walk to the furniture near the living room window.

Grasses under their feet were soft and fresh. Even in autumn the garden was full of life. They sat there in silence with Will rested his head on Jem's shoulder and intertwined their hands, fingers curled to each other. The detective finally whispered. "Tell me everything. Then my turn."

Jem nuzzled to the ball of short messy hairs and breathed in the familiar cologne. "I didn't tell you because of your branding from the Angels."

"This is about Alec?" Will lifted his head and looked up to Jem, who stared back with a warm smile. "Yes – he is back, Will. Two years ago a friend of mine in the Institute asked me for help. He said it was about smuggling a boy out from there. I knew it was him so I went for it."

"I can't believe this." Will mumbled and leaned closer, his left tattooed hand went to cover Jem's. "Where is he now? Is he alright? Jonathan told me nothing." Smiled, Jem soothed the inked back of hand. "Jonathan wants you to forget about him; he thinks you're down to a destructive path back then, even now. It is reasonable of him doing so. You should have seen your wrecked self at that time."

Will protested with a nasal noise but let Jem continue. "Alec hides himself. An alias, a new house, new everything. But I cannot say he is fine, Will, because he isn't."

"Gideon Collins… Is that why you are here? He is hurt – from what?"

Their bodies were so close that Jem felt the gun was poking his side. "Hum."

"Silly me. Confidentiality, I understand." Will said as he pulled back and turned his body a bit to Jem. His blue eyes suddenly shone and stated. "He is inside." Jem turned and saw the curtain of the living room window was waving. "Jem, what should I do?" He ran a hand through his ebony hairs. Will wanted to meet Alec, he was certain.

"The branding from the Angels only restricts you from looking for him. You are not intentionally doing this. And speaking of which, why are you here?"

"The killer was here. A house five miles away and the owner was dead. I am here to ask for information and really didn't expect such twist of event." Will nipped his nose bridge and sighed. Jem his troubled lover into an embrace. Immediately Will rounded his arms around him.

"Do your work, Detective. I am sure Alec will understand why you are here. But you have to swear on the Angel's name that you will not be a snitch for what you're going to see."

Will agreed with a nod. As they both stood up and walked side by side the small path back to the front door, a car was parked at entrance. Two figures emerged and Jem breath stopped.

"Magnus?!" Will and he exclaimed at the same time and got a confused look from the two people shutting their doors. His friend came up with a woman – Aline, Jem remembered her name – and asked perplexed. "I am sorry but do I know you?"

"What are you talking about?" Will said. They were utterly bewildered; Magnus was supposed to be in Saidah. There was no way the fashion designer was here.

He was exactly the Magnus Jem knew for years. A silk transparent black tank top that showed off his lean muscles and a pair of form-fitting ash gray jeans. His graceful ankles can be seen under the rolled up jeans and the whole outfit was matched by white clothes shoes. Hairs as usual, were spiked with glitter in different directions and nail polished brightly. He was Magnus Bane. Why would he even be here?

"There must be some mistakes." Magnus said and strode up to them, Aline right behind looking at the two Aristos warily. Grocery bags stuffed with items looked weightless in their hands. "I have never met any of you gentlemen."

A huge mistake.

* * *

**A/N:**

To the guest: Alec will face a very difficult decision in the later of the story. And no there will not be robot Alec, sadly.

The scene of Will investigating can be boring, I know:/ but it is important and I believe I have made the point quite clear in Will's POV.

Do you guys think the pace is too slow?

One last thing: now I have a job but I will try my best to update weekly:)

Tell me how you feel in the review; it is highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
